Hijo de Lobos
by Aceite y Agua
Summary: Alemania tiene suerte, cuando Roma está a punto de hacer con él una de esas maldades que lleva soñando con que le haga desde que era el Sacro Imperio, mágicamente se convierte en un infante terriblemente enérgico y revoltoso... Tiene mucha MUCHA suerte. O tal vez no. HISTORIA YA ESCRITA CON PUBLICACIÓN REGULAR.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _Así de bien nos caes, Himaruya, con todos tus dibujos de emperadores incluidos._

 **Nota antes de empezar la lectura:** La primera parte de este capítulo es un extracto que se publicó en Juegos Sucios como capítulo independiente. Termina donde terminan las cursivas, se ha señalado para que el lector pueda decidir leerlo o saltárselo con facilidad.

* * *

 **Hijo de Lobos**

 _Alemania disfruta el MUY extraño silencio del jardín de su casa... puesto que TODOS han salido. Austria está con Suiza, Hungría con Prusia, Germania e Italia... eso le deja la casa SOLA para el de manera RARÍSIMA, TODA LA NO... che..._

 _¿Y qué hace Alemania cuando tiene toda la casa para él? Nada fantástico... salir al jardín y beber unas cuantas cervezas mientras le lanza la pelota a su perro, escucha un poco de música (oh, sí... escucha música) y se asa unas salchichas en el asador del jardín._

 _Las nueve de la noche... Roma, que tenía que ir con Italia y los demás pero no ha ido debido a que no se ha querido levantar de la siesta, porque esta noche ha dormido muy mal ya que tenía frio con el aire acondicionado, se levanta por fin y el olor de las salchichas le hace abrir la nariz y pasear por la casa como si fuera la pantera rosa._

 _Alemania tararea por lo bajo las canciones de Claire Waldoff que canta TAN mal y se escucha TAN FATAL en el disco de vinilo, que tiene completamente prohibido por Austria el poner esa música en su presencia... pero la mujer tiene algo que suena terriblemente alemán y a los perros les gusta, así que lanza con fueeeeeeeeerza la pelota al otro lado del jardín y voltea las salchichas echándoles un chorro de cerveza encima. (Claire Waldoff... es como Edith Piaf, pero sin la gracia latina... y sin NADA de voz, dios mio)_

 _Roma mira por la ventana de la cocina y sonríe, abre la nevera, nota que no hay vino, justo hoy Veneciano se ha bebido el ultimo culito a la hora de comer, así que saca una lata de cerveza, la apuñala con un cuchillo y abre la puerta del jardín, sonriente._

 _Alemania se gira a la puerta y pega un saltito al notar a Roma ahí, a quien no se esperaba, apresurándose a apagar la música prohibida de la mujer lesbiana (oh... otra característica), sonrojándose._

 _—Oh... ya... —carraspeo—, ya volvieron? —pregunta maldiciendo internamente el que hayan vuelto... ¡era su día! El día de libertad y soledad._

 _—Eh? Non, non, es que no he ido con ellos, me he quedado durmiendo —estira los brazos desperezándose bostezando y se acerca a donde tiene la hamaca el alemán poniendo otra a su lado._

 _El gran doberman de Alemania viene corriendo y le salta encima a Roma, sinceramente bastante juguetón, con la pelota en la boca._

 _Roma levanta la cerveza y se ríe tirando la mitad por el suelo, acariciando al perro un poco, soltando la hamaca a medio abrir_

 _—Oh... te has quedado... —murmura Alemania y le mira de reojo. El perro le suelta la pelota encima y se agacha al suelo a beber la cerveza que se ha caído._

 _Roma recoge la pelota y le silva al perro antes de lanzársela como ha visto que Alemania hace._

 _El rubio no tiene otra opción más que acercarse un poco vacilante a la hamaca, agacharse y abrirla para que se siente su "suegro" notando como el perro sale corriendo otra vez_

 _—Ah, gracias —sonríe el romano al verlo, acercándosele y dándole unas palmaditas a la espalda._

 _El rubio carraspea de nuevo poniéndose de pie y "sonriendo" un poco incómodo con Roma. Aun le pone nervioso, aún le intimida un poco... y aún tiene esa sensación cada maldita vez de que... en otros tiempos habría dado todo el dinero del mundo por poder conocer y hablar con este hombre y ahora lo tenía aquí y ni siquiera sabía que decirle._

 _—Estabas... ¿te he chafado el plan? Pero es que eso que estas cocinando me ha despertado... supongo que no te importa que me una._

 _—Nein, nein. Es que la casa nunca está sola y cuando lo está suelo venir aquí a calentar una salchicha —explica mostrándosela... y luego pensando que quizás el lo entienda en doble sentido. Carraspea porque no era la intención —. ¿Quieres que te caliente... que caliente una para ti?_

 _Roma se acerca a mirar que es lo que está cocinando y levanta las cejas._

 _—Oh, ¡yo hacía cosas de estas! —sonríe—. ¡Algo que conozco! ¿Cómo las has llamado?_

 _—Würst. Creo que tú no las hacías exactamente así, estas tienen más condimento, pero por lo que recuerdo... se hacían como nosotros las hacíamos antes, usando intestino —asiente Alemania—. ¡Son muy buenas!_

 _—Ah, venga, hazme una a mí también, por favor! —le da una palmada en el culo sin pensar mientras se ríe._

 _Alemania da un salto y aprieta los ojos con esto, porque... hombre, es que... estas cosas son las cosas que SOLO hace Italia y esas cosas que lo ponen suuuúper incómodo, y además, maldita sea, hacen que se sonroje._

 _—Würst... ja, te... una, vale. No me des palmadas en el culo, bitte —pide en un susurro sacando la salchicha de su envoltura y tirándola al suelo. Roma bebe un poco de cerveza y levanta las cejas al oir eso._

 _—Eh? Ah! Te he... ah, perdona —se ríe._

 _El alemán se agacha, dándose un poco en la cabeza al levantarse con la rejilla que detiene al palito para darle vuelta a las salchichas. Suelta un "verdammt" por lo bajo._

 _—Ja, y me pones nervioso —murmura pasándose una mano por el pelo tomando una poca de cerveza y echándosela encima a la salchicha para quitarle la tierra antes de ponerla al fuego._

 _—Oh... ¿porqué? —sonríe de lado porque lo sabe perfectamente._

 _—Porque te pareces a Italien —le mira de reojo, sonrojándose—, y haces las cosas que hace Italien con un propósito en concreto. Y no deberías._

 _—Oh... no te haré nada que tú no quieras. Y si te digo la verdad tu eres exacto a tu padre —le guiña el ojo._

 _—No quiero que me hagas... ¿Cómo que soy exacto? ¿Él no te decía que no?_

 _—¿Y tú qué me dices? —sonríe yendo a sentarse. Alemania se gira a él, bastante sonrojado y nerviosito._

 _Roma toma un poco de cerveza sonriendo y mirándole._

 _—¿Me estás proponiendo... algo? —pregunta._

 _—¿Te... gustaría? —entrecierra los ojos sin dejar de sonreír._

 _Los ojos azules parpadean. Roma, ROMA... su ídolo de la infancia. Es como decirle a América que viene Superman y le dice "Quiero acostarme contigo"._

 _—Ehh... —le mira a la cara, la postura, la seguridad. Aprieta las piernas un poco y le da la espalda—. Nein._

 _—Oh... qué pena —aparentemente desinteresado mirando su lata de cerveza—. Porque a mi me da mucha curiosidad y justo hoy no tendría por qué enterarse nadie._

 _—Italien se enteraría —asegura._

 _—Non, si no le dijéramos —se encoge de hombros. Alemania niega con la cabeza._

 _—Nein, nein... es que Italien se enteraría igual. Podría nunca jamás decirle y se enteraría en cuanto me viera._

 _—Pero si ni siquiera te gustaría no hay caso igual —le sonríe. Alemania se sonroja un poco, y traga saliva._

 _—Sabes bien que ese... —carraspea—, hay acaso alguien que... —vacila pensando que ese es un comentario de lo más inapropiado._

 _Roma se ríe, el alemán se gira a él otra vez con un plato con dos salchichas._

 _—Justo cuando uno creía que teníamos suficiente con Frankreich... —protesta Alemania entre dientes, nervioso y sonrojado._

 _—Creo que... mis hijos no tienen esa clase de sentimientos por mí, por ejemplo._

 _El alemán le pone el plato en la mano y le mira a la cara. El romano le sonríe de lado._

 _—Conociéndote ahora, puedo entender muchas cosas de tus hijos —admite teniendo que girar la cara, porque la sonrisita de lado le pone nervioso._

 _—Oh... ¿como cuáles?_

 _El rubio carraspea otra vez, yendo por sus salchichas, nerviosito. El moreno acerca las suyas hacia si._

 _—Frankreich... Italien... Römer. A Spanien no lo conozco tanto —carraspea—. Tienen esa mala manía de poner nerviosa a la gente por gusto —toma su cerveza y suspira, volviendo hacia Roma y sentándose a su lado._

 _—No es... bueno, sí es por gusto —se ríe—. Ya puedes estar seguro que Hispaniae también sabe hacerlo, suele tener un fin práctico._

 _—¿Un fin práctico? ¿Cuál fin práctico? Acostarse con alguien... como Frankreich —le mira de reojo pensando en serio que de todas las conversaciones que querría tener con Roma, hablar de esto le parecería la más... alucinada posible._

 _—Bueno, tal como tenéis organizado ahora el mundo sí —toma la salchicha con las manos y le mete un mordisco—. Es puramente por el placer o la curiosidad —le guiña el ojo otra vez —. Pero en mi época era una parte importante de la conquista._

 _—Eso... —carraspea con el guiño, desviando la mirada—, eso he leído. He leído mucho de ti en realidad. Preussen y Österreich me han contado respecto a ti y vater. Y de ti en concreto... tus conquistas son impresionantes —el groupie._

 _Roma sonríe y le hace un gesto con la cabeza asintiendo un poco._

 _—Por alguna extraña razón, los libros no mencionan... realmente... este... método de invasión y conquista —confiesa un poquito avergonzado._

 _—¿No hablan de la romanización? ¿Qué es lo que dicen? —pregunta tranquilo, comiendo. Alemania se mete un trozo de salchicha a la boca._

 _—Nein, es que... siempre imaginé algo más violento o convenciendo a la gente con discursos largos... no exactamente de manera... física —explica tranquilizándose un poco después de tragar su comida. Es más fácil cuando no le toca y no le guiña el ojo._

 _—Ah, eso también... cualquier cosa que funciona es lícita._

 _—Lo que quiero decir, es que no te imaginaba... así —le mira de arriba a abajo y se sonroja mientras piensa que gracias al cielo no le imaginaba así, probablemente habría tenido problemas con el asunto de la homosexualidad desde antes._

 _—¿Cómo me imaginabas? —se gira un poco hacia él—. Más bárbaro, como tu padre..._

 _—Tampoco imaginaba a vater como un bárbaro en realidad —eso es... amor de hijo, en serio—. Te... imaginaba más serio, cumpliendo con el deber todo el tiempo —más o menos como yo... —. Si lo pienso bien, con los hijos que tienes, era una imagen un poco absurda._

 _—Ah, ¡no creas que no cumplía el deber o no era serio! —se muere de risa, si, si, así es más creíble—. Recuerdo cuando escribimos las leyes o cuando nos poníamos a dibujar caminos y acueductos, ¡me lo pasaba pipa! —se ríe de nuevo._

 _—Ahora me da la impresión de que todo funcionaba como funciona ahora con Frankreich —admite un poco agobiado con ese pensamiento, dada toda su estructura mental en copia del asombroso imperio romano. Se termina la salchicha chupándose un poco los dedos—. ¿Otra?_

 _—Sic! ¿Cómo funciona con Franciae? —le mira de reojo. Alemania se levanta yendo a las salchichas que están al lado del fuego._

 _—Frankreich... no hace nada. NADA. Es impresionante y frustrante. No sé cómo lo consigue, cada vez que le hablo a la oficina me dicen que no está y le creo que no está porque Preussen vuelve borracho de estar con él. Si da comentarios a las cosas o me entrega algunos trabajos de vez en cuando, pero para la cantidad de horas que trabajo yo —vuelve con las salchichas y desliza dos de su plato hacia el del romano, quedándose el con dos—, realmente no comprendo cómo es que consigue tener tal cantidad de dinero._

 _—Oh... eres exactamente igual que tu padre —se ríe. Alemania parpadea y sonríe un poco sonrojándose levemente._

 _—¿Se quejaba de lo mismo? —pregunta poniéndose serio de nuevo_

 _—Algo así, me costaba mucho que entendiera que yo disfrutaba haciendo todo lo que hacía._

 _—Como Italien... —asegura—, a excepción de entrenar. ¿Tú entrenabas?_

 _—Con la espada, por supuesto y en lucha romana no había nadie que me ganara —tan orgulloso._

 _—Mmm... ¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo puedo conseguir que Italien entrene con más gusto? —pregunta intresado en esto._

 _—Ah, déjale que te toque. Eso siempre siempre funciona —no vacila ni un segundo—. Aunque siempre me costaba hacer entrenar a Franciae e Hispaniae._

 _—¿Que me toque? Como va a... eso no es entrenamiento, eso es sexo. Yo lo que quiero es que corra y que cargue pesas —en cuanto acaba la frase se sonroja de muerte al notar que dijo SEXO a ROMA!_

 _—Pues pónselo difícil, que te persiga y tenga que levantarte —sonríe sin ni notar lo que ha dicho._

 _—¿Que me persiga y tenga que... levantarme para qué? —en serio, de verdad... está interesado._

 _—Pues para tener sexo, mi amor, él corre y levanta peso como tú quieres y él consigue lo que quiere... a lo que tú vas a sacar un beneficio también._

 _—Ohhhhhhh! —levanta las cejas realmente sorprendido—. Esa idea no me la dio Österreich nunca —hace notar frunciendo un poquito el ceño, y sonrojándose... apretando los ojos—. No debería estar hablando de esto contigo._

 _—¿Por qué no? ¿Hay más de esto? —pide cerveza._

 _—Es... un tema incómodo. Oh! Ja, todas las que quieras. Dame —se levanta tomando la lata vacía, yendo a un pequeño refrigerador, de esos de mini bar y sacando de adentro una. Vuelve con ella incluso ya destapada para el romano._

 _—Es un tema incomodo solo si tú mismo lo consideras incomodo —responde sonriéndole y le acaricia los dedos al tomar la cerveza._

 _Alemania quita la mano como si le quemara y se sonroja hasta las orejas._

 _—¡Eso lo hace Italien!_

 _—¿El qué? —le mira inocente._

 _—Eso, los dedos..._

 _Roma se mira las manos como si no supiera de que habla. Alemania cambia el centro de gravedad recargándose en el otro pie antes de decidir traerse otra cerveza para él. El perro... que... se había encontrado un ratón, vuelve con la pelota para Roma._

 _Si, claro, para Roma... no para Alemania. Hasta al perro idiotiza._

 _—Ave, muchacho —se ríe acariciándole y le da la mitad de la salchicha que se está comiendo, mientras le rasca la cabeza._

 _Uy... el perro es feliz y le lame la cara... si, en efecto, otro idiotizado. Da un par de ladridos y mueve la cola. Roma se ríe más con el perro, jugando y dejándose, claro, buscando la pelota para lanzársela otra vez._

 _—El perro... está entrenado para morder si le das comida, ten cuidado._

 _—Pues no me ha mordido —se ríe y le lanza la pelota._

 _—Maravilloso, años de entrenamiento y un poco de würst... —niega con la cabeza sentándose otra vez—. Bien, Rom... Pensé que esto sería mucho peor, pero me alegra saber que no._

 _—¿Mucho peor? —le mira levantando las cejas._

 _—Ja, temía que realmente propusieras a... algo —aprieta los ojos nervioso—, perdona, ese comentario no fue políticamente correcto._

 _—Pues ya te lo propuse y preferiste declinar._

 _—Rom._

 _Él le mira, sonriendo._

 _—¡Eso también es incorrecto! Sabes… el problema en el que me metería con Italien y tú con vater... además del hecho de que en teoría es algo que tú no debes hacer, ni yo tampoco —razona, con la mente más fría que puede._

 _—No te he dicho que me quieras, mi amor, solo sería sexo._

 _—¡La gente no viene a proponer esas cosas! —chilla con voz agudita._

 _—Bueno, yo no soy exactamente "gente"._

 _—¡Ese es el peor problema de todos! —protesta_

 _—¿Por qué?_

 _—Porque eres tú, porque... ¡eres todo lo incorrecto que podrías ser! Eres el großvater de Italien, que es mi pareja... eres la pareja de mein vater, eres ridículamente sensual y completamente prohibido._

 _—Y todo eso aun dispara más mi atractivo —sonríe sensualmente._

 _—Eres peor aún que el asunto con Preussen —aprieta los ojos sonrojándose más—. En otros tiempos habría dicho que eras el demonio en la tierra._

 _—¿Cuál asunto con Prusiae? —el chisme._

 _—E-El asunto... la pesadilla —responde sin tener IDEA de por qué razón es que habla tanto con este hombre. ¿Será culpa de la cerveza?_

 _—¿Has tenido pesadillas?_

 _Alemania abre la boca para responder y luego la cierra. Se revuelve sonrojado. Roma levanta una ceja._

 _—N-Nein. Mein gott in himmel... todos los asuntos contigo son incómodos._

 _—Eso veo... deberías relajarte un poco._

 _—¡Yo estoy relajado!_

 _—No mucho en realidad._

 _—¡Pues es tu culpa! me pones nervioso... querría que estuviera Italien aquí y que viera que no estoy haciendo nada —confiesa._

 _—Cálmate, no voy a forzarte a nada._

 _—No es eso lo que me preocupa._

 _Roma se ríe otra vez._

 _—Bien —carraspeo—, debe haber una manera práctica de resolver esto._

 _—¿Qué propones? —pregunta girándose a él en la hamaca, apoyando la mejilla en una mano._

 _—Propongo... no lo sé, alguna técnica debe haber para que... dejes de..._

 _El romano se pasa una mano por el pelo y se abre otro botón de la camisa. El alemán le mira el botón y la camisa, y el pelo en pecho. Traga saliva._

 _—Rom..._

 _—Aja?_

 _—Es que... esto... esa no es una solución —balbucea._

 _—¿Cuál? —inclina la cabeza inocente._

 _—E-Eso que estás haciendo —le mira otra vez el pecho y vuelve a revolverse._

 _—No estoy haciendo nada, mi amor, si me traes otra de esas gurs te darás cuenta —se ríe._

 _—Gu... gurs?_

 _—Lo que estábamos comiendo._

 _—Oh, Würst, claro, claro —se levanta accionado por un resorte, prácticamente y le pone una sola salchicha en el plato, nervioso._

 _Roma mira la salchicha y mira a Alemania incrédulo._

 _—Was? —pregunta sin entender._

 _El moreno entrecierra los ojos, abre la boca y se lleva la salchicha a los labios haciéndole lo completamente obvio._

 _Debe oírse un golpe seco... es la mandíbula de Alemania cayéndose al suelo. Se lleva las manos a las regiones vitales y gracias al cielo el perro regresa con la pelota._

 _Roma para y se muere de risa, mordiéndole la punta a la salchicha, mirándole._

 _—Mein gott!_

 _—Ya te dije que no estaba haciendo nada._

 _—Rom, ¡eso es hacer algo! —le riñe como reñiría a Italia._

 _—Sí, ahora sí lo es, precisamente eso quería demostrarte y créeme que es mucho mejor cuando se siente en vez de solo verse._

 _—Was?! —chillido agudo, aprieta las manos en las regiones vitales._

 _—Eso mismo, cuando se siente ahí abajo justamente —se ríe._

 _Estúpido, Roma... estúpido estúpido... ahora no podía dejar de pensar en ROMA... sí, el verdammt ABUELO ROMA, haciéndole eso ahí abajo justamente._

 _—Roooooooooooom! —protesta._

 _—Exactamente igual que tu padre —se muere de risa._

 _—¡No me extraña!_

 _—¿Qué es lo que no te extraña?_

 _—Pues es que haciendo estas cosas.. Österreich, Preussen, Schweiz... ¡Todos haríamos lo mismo!_

 _—Justo por eso las hago._

 _—Pues... —bufa—. Italien va a enfadarse._

 _—En realidad... sic. Estás en un grave problema ahora._

 _—¡Y Österreich va a enfadarse! —se lleva las manos a la cabeza_

 _—Sic. Porque ahora tienes esa imagen en la cabeza, buena suerte para no pensar en ello cuando estés con mi nieto y te susurre el mismo nombre con el que yo llamo a mi amante, al oído._

 _Alemania abre la boca más aún con esto._

 _—Nein Nein Nein... Yo quiero mucho a Italien. ¡No quiero pensar en ti cuando dice mi nombre!_

 _—Bueno... hay una manera._

 _—¿Cuál? —esperanzado_

 _—Veras —sonríe relamiéndose en expectación—. Esto es como una espinita en un dedo, cada vez que tocas algo la sientes ahí, hasta que te la quitas. Es una espinita de deseo en tu corazón. Cuando aplaques tu deseo, calmará tu corazón._

 _—Y tendré que pagar cuarenta erraris para que me perdonen._

 _—Mientras no dejes de quererle, el sexo solo es sexo._

 _—No sabes cómo es Italien enfadado... No estoy seguro de que él entienda eso._

 _—Apuesto a que mi mal genio es peor... pero bien, estás en tu derecho a elegir eso, ya te he dicho que no te forzaré a nada._

 _Alemania se tranquiliza un poco con esto, como no siga comiendo wurst..._

 _—Por mucho que me gustes y me atraigas tú a mí... —añade._

 _Alemania se muerde el labio, gesto MUY extraño en él, que Roma nota al mirarle de reojo_

 _—Eso es porque soy igual que mi vater —responde._

 _—Non, no del todo en realidad. Me han contado las cosas que hiciste, cuando tuviste el mundo en tus manos en la época moderna. Nadie ha sido más parecido a mí que tú, ni tu vater._

 _Alemania abre los ojos como platos._

 _—Was?_

 _—Es cierto —se encoge de hombros—. Eres muy impresionante, tú padre no sabe lo que tiene, debería estar tremendamente orgulloso de ti, como yo. Ojalá fueras tú mi hijo._

 _Repentinamente tenemos a Sacro Imperio de adulto entre nosotros, creo que hasta se le humedecen los ojos de la emoción._

 _Y al corazón de pollo este romano, que ya no está conquistando nada, se le enternece el corazón viendo de nuevo al bebé que le tomaba de los rizos del pelo y gritaba su nombre._

 _—Yo te he admirado toda la vida —confiesa._

 _—Lo sé, me lo han contado. Tú eras mi favorito._

 _—Preussen dice que era él... Que le disté una daga y luchaste con él. Yo... No me acuerdo de ustedes._

 _—¿Le di una daga? —no se acuerda del todo—. Yo me acuerdo de ti. Venía a tu cuna por la noche a saludar a mis nietos y te enseñé a decir algunas palabras... tu vater casi me mata, pero me gustabas mucho porque eras muy listo y aprendías muy deprisa._

 _—Mi primera palabra dicen que fue... —cambia de pie._

 _—Roma, en latín —se levanta y se le acerca sonriendo de lado—. Estabas para comerte entero, entonces…_

 _—No recuerdo nada casi._

 _—Tu padre te sujetaba en brazos, yo me acercaba y hacías así —le toma las manos y le tira hasta que se las hunde en el pelo al romano—. Y luego me tirabas un poco para que te acariciara con la barba —cierra los ojos y le acaricia la mejilla con ella, poniéndose de puntitas._

 _Alemania levanta las cejas sorprendido poniéndose nerviosito, traga saliva y le mira._

 _—A-Así..._

 _—Te gustaba mucho que te hiciera cosquillas con ella... y bueno, en mi casa traías de cabeza a todas mis esclavas —le pasa un dedo por encima del pecho, mirándole—. A todas ellas —sonríe._

 _—¿Por qué? Sólo era un bebe..._

 _—Eras un bebé adorable, todo rubito y con tus grandes ojos azulísimos... no había visto a tu padre mirar nunca a nadie como te miró a ti la primera vez que dijiste "vati"._

 _El alemán sonríe bobamente porque esas historias de un pasado que realmente no conoció ni vivió como los demás le agradan mucho._

 _—Pero mi vater tenía otros sohns que habían dicho vati antes_

 _—Pero ninguno era su pequeño más listo que además hablo antes que ellos —se inventa un poco._

 _Alemania muy satisfecho con esto, luego no sé cómo le van a bajar los aires a ._

 _—Siempre he estado un paso adelante del resto —asegura... creyéndoselo por completo._

 _—Es bueno estarlo._

 _—Y saberlo —garantiza. Roma sonríe sin responder a eso—. Me alegra que tú lo sepas._

 _—¿Por?_

 _—Porque llevo diciéndoles toda la vida que yo estoy adelante del resto y no parecen reconocerlo... especialmente a tus hijos._

 _—¿Y qué te dicen?_

 _—Pues... que no puedo erradicar a los judíos._

 _—Oh... erradicar... me han hablado eso._

 _—¿Y qué te han dicho?_

 _—Un plan extraño, yo no actuaba así._

 _—Tú les matabas._

 _—Yo les absorbía._

 _—Era lo mismo, de hecho yo quería hacer lo mismo, solo que con TODOS, no solo con el país... con su gente también. Aplastarles._

 _—Absorber no es aplastar._

 _Alemania se encoge de hombros._

 _—Era más fácil así._

 _—Cierto, pero no se consiguen los mismos resultados._

 _—Se habrían conseguido... de haber conseguido ganar la guerra. Dominaríamos al mundo y sería un mundo mucho mejor._

 _El romano sonríe de lado._

 _—Nein, nein... lo digo en serio. No habría crisis, estarían todos muy ordenados, y nosotros tendríamos mucho más dinero que ahora, y poder!_

 _—Y muchísimo más trabajo, mi amor..._

 _Alemania abre la boca y luego la cierra, y se revuelve un poco._

 _—Preussen y Österreich trabajarían mucho más._

 _—Oh, eso suena bien, pero a la larga acabas siendo el imperio de oriente y el de occidente._

 _—Como tu... —le mira y entrecierra los ojos—. Nein, eso no me habría pasado a mí, yo tendría mayor control._

 _—Seguro —le guiña un ojo—. Incluso podrías haberme dominado a mí._

 _—Desde luego, tú eres solo un latino más —en serio la cabeza se le hace grande, GRANDE... AUSTRIAAAAAAA ¡YA SE NOS DESCOMPUSO ALEMANIA! ¡VEN A ARREGLARLOOOO!_

 _—A quién has adorado y querido emular toda la vida. A un latino más... —le mira fijamente con un poquito de fuego al final de los ojos. Alemania se revuelve un poco y se pellizca el puente de la nariz._

 _—No te he... —bufa—, bueno, vale, quizás a ti no te mataría._

 _—Oh, que magnánimo... ¿me guardarías para jugar en las noches?_

 _—En las... oh, en las noches —se sonroja porque se le había olvidado por completo todo este asunto de Roma. Carraspea._

 _—Supongo que con tanta muerte, de tanto en tanto dan ganas de... someter al enemigo de otras formas, en especial si es alguien a quien todos tienen en tan alta consideración como yo... sería nada más que otra prueba de tu supremacía._

 _Alemania levanta la cara y le mira de reojo, arrogantemente y con sus aires de superioridad. Dios, que poco necesita este niño._

 _—Ja, de eso siempre dan ganas..._

 _—De hecho, quizás podrías hasta con las manos atadas a la espalda... con lo viejo y caduco que soy yo y lo fuerte y... sajón que eres tú._

 _—Claro que podría, yo podría hacer todo lo que quisiera. Podría aplastarte si lo quisiera._

 _—Bien, vamos a verlo —se levanta._

 _—¡¿A-A verlo?! —levanta las cejas._

 _—Pues es muy fácil decirlo, pero... y sé que tienes cadenas para probarlo._

 _—Claro que tengo cadenas para probarlo —responde mirándole fijamente._

 _Roma sonríe medio maliciosamente._

 _—No, no te rías... Italien también se reía... Y luego aprendió que claro que soy capaz —claro, Italia aprendió. Claaaaro._

 _—No estoy riendo, sonrío porque me da mucha curiosidad, excitación y ganas de verlo._

 _—¿Qué es lo que quieres ver? Cómo puedo ser el más poderoso de todos... —cierto brillo de esos nazis de Alemania..._

 _—Como me sometes con las manos a la espalda._

 _El rubio entrecierra los ojos._

 _—Claro que puedo someterte —asegura repentinamente no tan seguro._

 _—Veámoslo —gesto con la mano hacia la casa para que pase delante._

 _Alemania traga saliva, asiente, y camina hacia la casa, pasándose una mano por el pelo. Roma sonríe más, siguiéndole._

 _Y el sajón tiene unos cuantos segundos más para pensar mientras se dirige al sótano._

 _—Rom... esto... hablamos de someter a golpes, ¿verdad?_

 _—Como tú quieras..._

 _—Es decir, es que luego me riñen por algunas cosas..._

 _—No te reñirán por eso._

 _—Mmmm... —murmura y otra vez no está pensando del todo en el asunto sexual, en serio... someter a golpes y dejarlo ensangrentado en el suelo._

 _Roma le sigue aun sonriendo. Algo en el cerebro de Alemania vuelve a indicarle que Italia va a enfadarse... al igual que Austria._

 _—Esto es solo para demostrarte que puedo dominarte._

 _—Eso mismo..._

 _Baja las escalerillas del garaje, porque hay unas escalerillas. Roma sonríe tan feliz y silba un poco._

 _Alemania se cruza de brazos y enfrenta a Roma dándose la vuelta, este le sonríe deteniéndose._

 _—¿Qué es lo que propones entonces?_

 _—Pues te atamos las manos y vemos cómo puedes vencerme._

 _Alemania carraspea._

 _—Bien —asiente yendo al cajón de las esposas, preguntándose si esto no es absolutamente estúpido de su parte._

 _—¿Dónde tienes tus cadenas?_

 _—Aquí son... esposas. Creo que deberíamos replantear estos términos, Rom._

 _—Aja? ¿Tienes... miedo? Puedo ponérmelas yo si lo tienes._

 _Alemania frunce el ceño, cómo va a ponérselas el romano y no él._

 _—Nein, no tengo miedo, pero tampoco confío en... podrías vaciarme un arma en la cabeza —razona._

 _—¿Arma?_

 _—Arma... Ja, pistola... —vacila sin quererle dar más ideas._

 _—Me han hablado de ellas, no las usaré._

 _Ves, Alemania... Ves! Eso te pasa por hacerte el machito. Se pone las esposas en una mano y vuelve a pensar que esto es una gran estupidez._

 _—No es lícito, manos desnudas —se las muestra._

 _—Solo porque eres el abuelo Rom —murmura apretando los ojos, tomando valor y pensando que quizás pueda patearlo hasta dejarlo inconsciente._

 _Roma se relame los labios_

 _—No esperarás que me espose por la espalda... —le mira._

 _—Yo lo hago —se le acerca._

 _Alemania frunce el ceño, pero le deja, tensándose y poniéndose en guardia._

 _—Solo te dejo hacer esto para demostrarte que realmente puedo vencerte —Alemania, ¿cuántos años tienes?_

 _—Es una justificación perfecta —acaba de cerrarle las esposas y le resigue el brazo con el dedo, mordiéndose un poco el labio hasta ponérsele en frente._

 _—Rom —murmura cambiando el peso del pie._

 _—Aja? —sonríe llegando al cuello empezando a desabrocharle la camisa_

 _—¿Qué haces? —le mira nervioso, tragando saliva y cambiando otra vez el peso del pie. Mira de reojo la mano._

 _—Mirarte... —le abre la camisa entera—. Y tocarte —le pasa el dedo por el pecho y los abdominales._

 _El alemán da un paso para atrás y frunce el ceño._

 _—Nein, Nein, Nein._

 _El moreno entrecierra los ojos y se le acerca aún más cerca, desabrochándose su propia camisa._

 _—Este no era el trato —declara un poco en pánico._

 _—¿No lo era?... ¿Ibas a someterme no? —susurra sobre sus labios. Alemania abre los ojos como platos y le mira a los ojos._

 _—Ja! Voy a pegarte..._

 _Roma le da un lametazo a los labios._

 _—Aaah! —chillidito agobiado._

 _Roma se ríe y vuelve a ponerle las manos sobre el pecho._

 _—Y te conquisto... —susurra._

 _—Nein —otro pasito atrás, sonrojándose un montón._

 _—Veni —paso adelante—, vidi...—le mira a los ojos y sonríe de lado._

 _Alemania da una pequeña patada, la realidad, tan débil y blandengue que..._

 _—Vici —mano a las regiones vitales y beso en los labios sin ni inmutarse de la patada._

xoOXOox

De repente, en mitad del beso de Roma con Alemania ¡Pof! Hay un efecto de luz y de humo... y Roma se convierte en Romita, niño de cinco años.

—Nein, Nein... Rom... Bitte —susurra Alemania apretando los ojos aún, pensando que sólo se ha separado.

El pequeño romano parpadea sentado en el suelo entre la pila de ropa que le va enorme y mira a Alemania con los ojos y la boca abiertos como platos.

El corazón de Alemania baja un poco de ritmo después de unos cuantos segundos. Se aventura a entreabrir los ojos con la respiración un poco agitada y ve a un niño pequeño...

Un niño pequeño que le mira impresionado con los ojos muy abiertos. La reacción es... Evidente.

—Ihhhh! —suelta un gritito, da dos pasos hacia atrás, se da contra el coche de Austria.

Romita cierra la boca y parpadea aun mirándole con sus graandes ojos, se pone de pie ayudándose con sus manitas y sale de entre la pila de la ropa, completamente desnudo, da dos pasitos acercándose al alemán con la mano tendida, sonriendo un poco.

—W-Was... T-Tú... E-Estás... ¿¡De dónde saliste?!

Romita se ríe con los ruidos raros que hace Alemania y le pone la manita en la rodilla.

—Eres un niño... ¿¡Qué hace un niño aquí?! Rooom! —grita buscándole en el garaje.

—Roma! —exclama con su vocecita al reconocer algo que se parece a su nombre y se ríe otra vez, poniéndose de puntillas y levantando los brazos hacia él, tomándole de la camisa y tirando de ella.

Alemania lo mira así como si fuera ET de puntitas frente a él.

—Eh... —pone una poca de resistencia mientras piensa. Quizás este era su castigo por venir aquí y hacer el ridículo, seguro lo estaban grabando y se estaban riendo desde el cuarto de Hungría. Aprieta los ojos—. Verdammt... Rom! Italien!

—Roma! Roma! —exclama y tira más fuerte de la camisa, incansable. Alemania parpadea y le mira sin tener realmente IDEA de qué hacer con un niño.

—Estás desnudo, qué hace un niño desnudo aquí. ¿Y cómo desapareció Rom tan rápido? —pregunta realmente sorprendido con todo. Carraspea—. Si me ayudas con algo te pagaré.

Romita frunce el ceño y vuelve a tirar de la camisa.

—Baja! —exclama.

—Was? Was? ¿Qué quieres? —pregunta poniéndose de rodillas en el suelo.

El chiquillo sonríe de nuevo y le pone las manitas en la cara y en el pelo. Alemania le mira frunciendo un poco el ceño, aunque... El niño es lindo y sonríe de una manera que... Se le parece a alguien.

—Tienes el pelo de color amarillo —se lo despeina un poco mirándoselo porque es la primera vez que ve a alguien rubio.

—Ja —echa un poco la cabeza atrás para que no le despeine—. Tengo las manos atadas a la espalda. En esas ropas está la llave, dámela y te pagaré.

Roma se ríe de nuevo y le pone las manos en la boca porque lo que dice suena muy raro.

—Kind... Llaves. Te daré comida. ¿Un caramelo?

—Quin... babe. De dare quimida. Uh cramlo —le imita apretándole un poco las mejillas y se ríe. Alemania parpadea. ¿Qué este niño es idiota?

—Rom! Österreich?! Vale, está bien, pueden reírse de mi todo lo que quieran. ¡Basta ya! —grita un poco mirando al techo

—Roma! —se ríe otra vez—. Y tienes los ojos rarooos —canta. Alemania parpadea al oírle cantar.

—Eso es latín —asegura extrañado.

—Do de dadín —ahora juega a hacerse el tonto imitándole.

—Kiiiind —protesta impaciente entrecerrando los ojos. Se incorpora un poco para levantarse.

Al romano se le borra la sonrisa y le detiene de los hombros para que no se levante... pero como Alemania es muy grande, es como si le abrazara y como le abrace lo suficientemente fuerte, le levanta con él.

Pues así es... cuando se pone de pie el pequeño escala por encima de él para subírsele a los hombros y no vamos a negar que la imagen de Alemania con un niño en la cabeza es bastante mona.

El rubio gruñe un poco acercándose a la cómoda con cientos de cajones que tiene ahí con un montonal de... Instrumentos extraños.

—¿Estabas escondido? ¿De dónde te han sacado?

—Oooh —Roma se echa adelante y se cae dentro del primer cajón.

El alemán levanta las cejas porque tiene cadenas... Fustas... Esas cosas. No llaves, las llaves están en el segundo.

Romita se incorpora en el cajón abierto tomando con las manos todo lo que brilla.

—Verdaaamt, ¡mira lo que hiciste! —protesta en riña—. Esto es completamente absurdo... ¡No toques eso!

Roma mira a Alemania otra vez con la boca abierta.

—Ven, sal de ahí —gesto con la cara—, cuélgate de mí.

Hace un pucherito porque Alemania al enfadarse da miedo.

—No llores —Alemania intenta abrir el cajón de abajo mientras tanto.

El romano toma cualquier cosa con filo que haya ahí y amenaza a Alemania con ella.

—Was? Nein! Kind, kind! —da un paso atrás.

El pequeño frunce el ceño y sonríe un poco, poniéndose de pie sobre el cajón blandiendo el puñalito como una espada.

—Nein, nein, calma kind.

Da un salto para bajar al suelo mirándole fijamente, Alemania da unos pasos hacia atrás mirando el puñalito.

—No me vas a hacer daño —le advierte muy seriamente y se acerca a la ropa en la que estaba, en el suelo. Hace los ojos azules en blanco.

—Nein —responde ignorándolo un poco, cerrando el primer cajón.

Romita levanta la camisa sin saber muy bien cómo es que se pone, la tira en el suelo, le hace un corte en X y mete la cabeza por el agujero. Luego corta para sacar los brazos y las mangas que le cuelgan con las que pueden tropezar, las corta también y las usa de cinturón.

El alemán consigue sacar unas llaves y finalmente quitarle las esposas ya que todas las esposas tienen las mismas llaves. Romita se pone el puñal en la cintura entre la ropa y mirando alrededor y cuando le ve de reojo que se suelta las manos se tensa mirándole olvidándose del resto.

—Gott... Al fin —se masajea las muñecas.

—¡Deja de parecer enfadado!

Alemania, con sus básicos conocimientos del latín, frunce el ceño y se pone en cuclillas. Romita frunce el ceño también, mirándole fijamente.

—Tu... Est... Quien? —el peor latín del universo.

—Latín! —levanta las cejas y sonríe.

—Mmmm.. Name —eso es alemán —. Naminis... Nemine.. Nomine... Nomini? —todas las declinaciones que se le ocurren para preguntarle su nombre

Roma se ríe de nuevo y se le acerca.

—Yo me llamo Roma, ¿cómo te llamas tú?

—Rom? Esto es... Una mala broma, vale, vale Preussen y Österreich!

—Tu nombre es muy largo y difícil... —le mira un poco desconsolado.

—Nein. Deutschland —se señala.

—No sé qué dices —se encoge de hombros y se ríe.

—Nominis... Mi... Deutschland.

—Doislan —repite y sonríe—. Es un nombre muy bonito.

Alemania se pone de pie sin saber qué hacer y en un revuelo lo levanta y se lo echa en el hombro como haría con Italia.

Lo levanta planeando echárselo al hombro, pero es que... Romita se va a asustar y lleva un puñal y... está acostumbrado a matar lobos y cazar y esas cosas y... Con los brazos extendidos hacia el frente, pensándoselo.

—Eh! Eh! ¿Qué haces? —patalea el pequeño un poco, mirando al suelo.

—Te llevo adentro, vamos a buscar a los demás —explica en alemán y luego se lo piensa—. Populo.

—Déjame en el suelo, sé andar solo —patalea de nuevo. Alemania más o menos le entiende levantando una ceja y bajándole

—Sígueme —pide haciendo un gesto y yendo a la puerta. El romano se arregla un poco la ropa y le mira, levantando las cejas, corriendo entre sus piernas.

—¡No te vayas! ¿A dónde vas? ¿Qué gente? ¿Este lugar es tu casa? ¿Qué son esas cosas? —señala los coches.

—Habla más lento, no te entiendo —indica en alemán y luego cambia a latín—. Casa? Sic... Mia. Sígueme.

—¿Dónde estamos? ¿Para qué sirve eso? ¿Por qué brilla el techo? ¿Por qué llevas esta ropa rara? ¿Cómo la haces? ¿Has visto que es suave? ¿Por qué tenías las manos a la espalda? ¿A dónde vamos? —ni caso.

—Gott... Me mareas. ¿De dónde saliste?

—¿Por qué hablas raro? ¿Eres un hombre del norte? ¿Por qué tu pelo y tus ojos son raros? ¿Y cómo me has traído aquí? ¿Qué cosa es eso? ¿Para qué sirve? —se le agarra de los pantalones y señalando a todas partes.

—Soy Deutschland. ¿Cómo hablas en latín? Österreich! PREUSSEN!

Roma se agarra de su ropa con fuerza y le escala por la espalda.

—Eres muy alto, ¿por qué eres tan alto? Yo seré alto como tu cuando sea grande y todos los pueblos sabrán quien soy, ¿dónde estamos? ¿Qué es eso?

—¿¡Q-Que haces?! ¿Quéhaces? —protesta mareado.

—Me gusta tu pelo, ¿por qué lo tienes así? —se sienta en su espalda y juega de nuevo con él despeinándoselo—. Pero está raro así todo quieto como asustado, yo cuando me asusto me quedo quieto, pero nunca me asusto porque soy muy valiente, ¿tú te asustas? ¿Tienes este pelo porque eres un hombre del norte? A veces me explican historias de los hombres del norte, a mí me gustan las historias, ¿a ti te gustan? ¿Tú sabes alguna?

—Soy del norte, ja. No sé historias, ¿historias cómo? Deja de despeinarme —protesta levantando las manos e intentando peinarse otra vez yendo a subir las escaleras.

—A mí me gustan mucho las historias, las de grandes héroes que luchan con ingenio y las de dioses y las de bestias y las de chicos que se enamoran —empieza a peinarle ahora.

Alemania entra en el cuarto de Austria... Y luego el de Hungría. Finalmente en el de Prusia con una batería de preguntas señalando cosas en cada uno de ellos por parte del romano mientras salta sobre sus hombros.

—Historias de grandes héroes... —repite intentando entender por partes—. Mein gott... ¡Deja de moverte tanto! ¿Dónde están los demás?

—Esas son muy buenas, cuando yo sea grande seré un gran héroe y tendré el caballo más rápido que correrá por todo el mundo y podré contar las mejores historias de todas de las que seré el protagonista!

—Kiiiiiind! —protesta apretando los ojos sacando su teléfono del bolsillo y buscando en el traductor automático. Lo lee en voz alta en latín—. ¿¡Quién te trajo?!

—¿Tú tienes un caballo? Has visto el mu... —se queda callado y se le agarra con fuera del pelo al ver una cosa rara que habla.

—Aaaauuu! —protesta un poquito apretando los ojos—. Responde! qui eduxit vos?

—Esa cosa habla y es una cosa que habla y... —gatea por su brazo para ir a agarrarlo y verlo con las manos. Alemania el muñeco sobre el que se mueve Roma.

—Ja, ja. Es un teléfono. ¿Que no has visto nunca un teléfono? ¿De dónde has salido? —le carga incómodamente abrazándole de la cintura y le da el teléfono en la mano—. ¿En dónde estaaaan? —grita aún en busca de los demás.

Roma toma el teléfono dándole vuelta y poniéndoselo en la boca, mordiéndolo con fuerza.

—Neeeeein! —protesta Alemania quitándole el teléfono de la mano—. ¡No se muerde! Mein gott, eres... Rústico. ¿De dónde te han sacado?

Romita se queda con las manos tendidas hacia el teléfono, desconsoladito un segundo.

—Vamos a hablar con Italien y ahora vendrán y te llevarán con tu madre —asegura marcando el número de Italia con el ceño fruncido, volviendo a ignorar un poco al niño.

—¿Qué es? Sabe raro y es raro y brilla y ¿cómo lo has hecho? ¿Para qué sirve? Es de color raro nunca había visto una cosa así, ¿de dónde la has sacado? —intenta treparle de nuevo por encima. Alemania le deja que le trepe, frunciendo el ceño y esperando que Italia le conteste, levantando un brazo y mirando al niño de reojo cuando ya va por su cadera.

—Ciao?

—¿De dónde han sacado a este niño? ¿Dónde están?

—¿Me lo dejas ver otra vez? ¡Quiero verlo! ¿Cómo lo has hecho? ¿Puedo hacer yo uno como este? ¿Me lo das?

—Vee~? Pues cenando, ¿qué niño?

—Espera, espera... Nein, espera, kind! —protesta Alemania deteniendo al niño de la cintura—. Este niño extraño que habla latín y se parece a ustedes.

—Aaaaah —Roma patalea y le muerde volviendo a intentar escalarle a la cabeza para tomar el teléfono.

—¡No me muerdas! —protesta.

—No sé de qué me hablas, Germania.

—Ahora que estaba con Rom —empieza y se acuerda de lo que estaba haciendo. Se paraliza y le toma unos cuantos segundos seguir. Carraspea—. Ya se han reído, y-ya está. ¿Dónde están?

—Pues cenando —repite y Romita consigue llegar hasta su cabeza tratando de quitarle el teléfono.

—Cenando dón... —se interrumpe—. Kind! Nein. Espera, espera, no me... No vas a... Deja de moverte, no patees, ¡espera!

—¿Qué haces Germania? —pregunta Italia sin entender nada.

—¡Me peleo con el kind que es latoso! ¿Y quién habla en latín ahora? ¡Es lengua muerta! —consigue que no le quite el teléfono, tomando a Roma de una pierna tirando de él hasta que se suelta de su cintura y queda colgado de su mano, de cabeza. Roma le mira asustado cabeza abajo, saca el puñal y se lo clava en el brazo a Alemania.

—Pero es que no sé de qué niño me hablas...

—Aaaaaahhhh! —grita Alemania soltando a Roma y al teléfono al suelo. Romita se pone en posición para caer y al tocar el suelo sale corriendo.

—Germania?

—Verdammt! —protesta el alemán junto con otros cuantos insultos, mirándose el brazo y notando que sí que le ha hecho un corte profundo en el músculo del antebrazo, nada demasiado grave. Mueve la mano para cerciorarse—. Kind del demonio!

El romano desaparece.

—Hurensohn —maldice enfadadillo de manera extraña agachándose y tomando el teléfono—. Ya me corto el brazo, se acaba la broma. ¡Salgan ya que no sé a dónde ha ido!

—Pero es que no entiendo que pasa, estamos cenando... ¿te cortaste?

—Me corto el kind que apareció en vez de Rom cuando estábamos en el sótano —responde frunciendo el ceño y poniéndose la mano sobre la herida. Va hacia donde el chico se ha ido corriendo—. Kiiiiind!

—¿Pero qué niño? —pregunta Veneciano y mira a los demás diciéndoles que se levanten para ir a casa... al niño no se le ve por ningún sitio.

—El niño que trajo Rom. Dónde está tu Großvater? —pregunta rebuscando en el cuarto de Prusia—. ¿Esto es una broma de Preussen?

—Estaba en el cuarto durmiendo... Esto es cosa tuya, ¿Prusia? Dice que no.

—Hay un niño aquí y tu abuelo no está. ¿Crees que haya sido Österreich? —cubre la bocina —. KIIIND! ¿Dónde estás?

—Debe estar durmiendo, ya volvemos en un rato, estamos en el café.

—Nein, no está en ningún lado y, créeme, no estaba durmiendo —protesta —. No entiendo lo que está pasando, ojalá no tarden.

—Ciaoooo.

Alemania cuelga sin despedirse frunciendo el ceño y guardándose el teléfono. ¿Cómo había dicho que se llamaba?

* * *

 _Un poco más sobre los Ancient que no hace daño :D Me hace mucha gracia Romita, así que aunque a nadie le guste os lo tragáis... o mejor ignoráis las publicaciones de cada lunes._


	2. Chapter 2

—KIIIIIIND! —grita de nuevo saliendo del cuarto de Hungría hacia las escaleras. No esperes que los demás lleguen pronto. Romita está escondido agazapado al acecho.

Alemania se detiene en el pasillo, pensando. Estaba con Roma, estaba con Roma en el garaje. Un segundo le estaba besando y al segundo siguiente estaba este niño. Era... Absurdo. Absurdo por decir lo menos, pero todo aparentaba que o Roma seguía en el garaje o... Este niño que hablaba latín ERA Roma. Roma de niño. Eso era... COMPLETAMENTE absurdo.

—ROOOOOOM!

Romita le mira escondido siguiendo todos sus movimientos.

—Ego.. Sum... Io... Amico —mezcla pésima entre italiano y latín.

El chiquillo entrecierra los ojos, aun agazapado, porque sabe que es grande y fuerte y no le ha explicado qué hace ahí ni por qué, así que no se fía del todo... El plan original es quedarse escondido hasta que el gigante rubio del norte se duerma y apuñalarle para que ni se atreva a volver a ir a buscarle tras huir.

La muy corta imaginación del alemán lo lleva a decidir bajar las escaleras y poner música en la sala del piano, preparar un poco de comida y esperar a que venga, como si estuviera cazando un venado.

Roma se relame los labios esperando a ver que más hace y en cuando ve que se marcha saca un poco la cabeza mira todo alrededor un poco por si se esconde en otro sitio. Si espera a que se duerma nunca sabrá por qué ha ido a buscarle ni qué quiere... busca otro sitio más cerca de donde ha ido y empieza a oír la música, escondiéndose de nuevo.

Debe escuchar música clásica, lo que sea que tenga puesto Austria en el reproductor de discos. Alemania se pasea por el garaje gritando un poco "Roma, Roma" notando el resto de la ropa en el suelo, tomándola genuinamente extrañado.

Romita parpadea escuchando la música un poco, que le gusta, claro. Sale lentamente, buscando todo el tiempo alguna presencia o movimiento y un lugar donde esconderse.

Alemania prepara un pan con nutella y un vaso con leche y se sienta a esperar a ver si el chiquillo vuelve, cerciorándose de que la puerta de entrada aún está cerrada y que las ventanas lo están también.

Al ver que no hay nadie en el comedor, de donde viene la música, entra poco a poco mirando alrededor para saber dónde está el hombre Doislan tocando.

El alemán, que se ha sentado en el cuarto del piano esperando que baje el chiquillo, levanta las cejas al ver una sombra bajar por las escaleras. Se levanta con sigilo siguiéndole.

Mete la cabecita con cuidado, con la boca abierta. Alemania le observa con cuidando notando la ropa, el puñal y el pelo... Con los dos rulitos exactos. Era absurdo que fuera Roma, esas cosas sólo pasaban en las idiotas películas americanas.

El romano se mete dentro sin notarle, mirando alrededor con los ojos muy abiertos igual, con las manitas encogiditas.

Alemania le sigue de cerca entrando tras el preguntándose cómo funcionan los niños. NUNCA ha tenido uno a su cargo... Pero deben funcionar como los perros. Le había asustado y le había "mordido", ahora tenía que ganarse otra vez su confianza. Hace una búsqueda rápida en el teléfono.

El niño se acerca al lugar de donde oye que viene la música, subiéndose al subufer escalando por el mueble.

—Vos... Música? —pregunta con la voz más suave que tiene a lo que Roma se mete un susto de muerte y se cae del mueble. Alemania aprieta los ojos lamentándose mientas se acerca al chico dando dos zancadas—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te has lastimado?

Se plancha un poco contra el mueble mirándole con sus ojazos ámbar súper abiertos y toda su carita llena de pecas del sol que no tendrá de grande.

—Non abbiate paura —decide seguir en italiano, que es no tengas miedo...— Io il tuo amico —Alemania ha hablado más italiano últimamente que nunca.

—No te entiendo —susurra porque está muy nervioso y no es exactamente lo mismo.

—Io —se señala y luego se señala el brazo ensangrentado—, no lastimar, dolor... Nein... Yo bueno contigo. ¿Tu... —inclina la cabeza—. Roma?

Mira el brazo ensangrentado y se muerde el labio sin saber del todo si le dice que él se lo hará en venganza.

—¡Si tú me haces daño yo te haré otro!

Alemania levanta las manos y niega con la cabeza.

—No... Daño io.

Roma entrecierra los ojos pero se calma un poquito.

—¿Tu hambre? —gesto de comida.

Pero el niño niega porque se ha comido antes tres wurts.

—Música, ¿te gusta? —se lleva una mano al oído.

Romita desvía la mirada escuchando y le mira otra vez. Alemania hace un GRAN esfuerzo por sonreír y consigue sacarle un pucherito con eso.

—¿Qué pasa? Nein, Nein... No llores, bitte —se sienta en el suelo.

—No lloro —frunce el ceño porque solo le ha asustado un poquito la cara rara.

—¿Eres... Roma?

Asiente

—Mein gott un himmel! ¡¿Pero cómo paso eso!? —una mano a la frente—. ¡Eres pequeño! ¡El... Imperio romano de niño!

Roma parpadea mirándole sin entender lo que dice en absoluto.

—Nein, perdona... Es —bufa y levanta las cejas —, ¿conoces a Germania?

—¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Qué quieres de mí? Déjame marchar a mi casa, tengo parientes en el norte...

—Esta es... Mi casa. Yo... —sonrojo—, novio de tu pariente del norte.

Roma parpadea porque se lo ha inventado para que no le hiciera daño, exacta excusa de los italianos. Alemania carraspea.

—Amicos? —pregunta extendiéndole una mano para que se la tome.

Roma la mira y no sabe qué hacer con ella.

—Tu mano —se acerca un poquito y la señala.

El pequeño la levanta mirándosela. Alemania se la toma y tira un poquito de ella, levantándole del suelo hasta ponerle de pie, a lo que se tensa dando un respingo haciendo fuerza.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo. No voy a lastimarte —asegura—, ven, voy a lavarme el brazo.

Romita parpadea sin entender, pero el tono le tranquiliza. El mayor da unos pasitos y se gira a ver si el niño le sigue. Este le mira sin entender nada, porque ahora se va... un segundo más tarde corre detrás.

—¿A dónde vas? ¡No te vayas! ¡Llévame! Yo no sé qué es este sitio, ¿porque me dejas solo todo el tiempo?

El alemán sonríe muy levemente al ver que ya está como antes.

—No te dejo —asegura caminando hasta la cocina.

—¿Por qué me has traído aquí? No entiendo nada, hay muchas cosas que no había visto nunca y creo que hay un señor pequeñito escondido en esa cosa negra haciendo música dentro, ¿dónde viven los señores pequeñitos? ¿Has estado? ¿Es un lugar muy lejos? ¿Hace mucho frío? Dicen que en el norte hace mucho frío, pero no me da miedo porque en mi casa tengo una piel de lobo que es muy mullida y cuando sea grande para llevar un caballo el tiempo suficiente iré yo mismo y quizás me haré amigo de un señor pequeñito y me lo llevaré a mi casa para que haga música también.

Alemania entiende la mitad, porque habla mucho y muy rápido.

—Estas en el norte, en la casa de Germania. Mi casa —explica en italiano latinoso, lentamente.

—¿Esto es el norte? —se queda quieto abriendo los ojos como platos. Entonces mira alrededor con más atención.

—Ja —asegura asintiendo, abriendo la puerta de la cocina y haciendo un gesto para que entre pensando... Que debe haber bebido un MONTÓN de cerveza para estar soñando esto.

—IIIIIH! —chilla emocionado y se echa a correr por toda la cocina para verlo todo... el terremoto.

—Mein gott! No no... Eso no lo... ¡No! Siéntate aquí... Espera, neeeein, eso tampoco lo... No abras ahí. ¡No saques eso! —protesta un poco yendo tras él todo el rato.

Sigue corriendo sin hacerle ningún caso al alemán hasta que sale al jardín y se topa con el perro, que es de la misma altura que él… y que le lame la cara... Sí, huele a lo mismo que hace rato, sólo es más pequeño.

Roma vacila un segundo y se muere de risa abrazando y acariciando al perro, cayéndose de culo.

—Ihhh! Nein, Nein... El perro mue... —se queda mirándoles un poco frustrado al ver que ooootra vez el perro no tiene ningún miramiento con el romano. De verdad... Es el romano. Alemania se da unas palmaditas en la mejilla.

—Aaaah! ¡Súbeme en su lomo! ¡Súbeme en su lomo! —pide Roma corriendo hasta Alemania, saltando.

El perro menea la cola y ladra un poco, visiblemente contento. Alemania vacila. Roma se vuelve al perro y le toma del cuello.

—Estírate en el suelo, chico, venga! —le pide riéndose.

—Pero... Pero... —mira al perro, mira al niño, piensa que es buena manera de ganárselo. Suspira y toma a Roma de debajo de los brazos, mientras el perro da saltitos a su alrededor.

Romita levanta sus piernecitas desnudas y estira las manitas hacia el perro que no entiende que hacen pero Alemania le da instrucciones en alemán y consigue que se eche en el suelo.

—Agárrate fuerte —advierte al niño... Como si le estuviera escuchando. Lo pone encima del perro... Romita se agarra del collar y espolea al perro para que corra.

En cuanto lo espolea, el perro se levanta y sale corriendo, CORRIENDO al jardín. El romano se agacha sonriendo con los dientes apretados porque no es la primera vez que hace esto haciéndole recorrer todo el jardín.

Alemania sufre, llevándose las manos al pelo (y dándose cuenta de que esta todo despeinado) mientras el perro sorprendentemente no corre desbocado, sino da varias vueltas por el jardín.

Luego Roma le hace entrar a la casa pasando por al lado de Alemania porque quiere verlo todo.

—Nein Nein Nein Nein... Stoppen! En la casa no! —grita Alemania siguiéndoles.

El perro entra a la cocina, tira una silla, da un salto, voltea la mesa, sale de la cocina, corre por la sala, pone las patas sucias en el sillón, da un salto, pone las patas sucias en el taburete... Y Roma se muere de la risa dirigiéndole.

—NEEEEIN! Nein! La cocina... La si... No! La mesa! —intenta levantarla y nota que están ahora corriendo en el pasillo—. Neeeeein! Mi sala de cuero bla... IHHHHHH! El piano! No el piano no!

Creo que derrapa sobre el piano antes de saltar de nuevo al suelo riéndose como loco. Alemania tiene tres infartos, mirando al piano.

—PAREN! Pareeeen!

Roma trata de espolear al perro escaleras arriba, pero el perro tiene muy arraigado en su consciencia que NO se puede subir. Gracias al cielo, perro mío, vas a sufrir seguramente si es que Austria no te manda sacrificar.

Lo siento, pero sí.

En una de las pasadas a su lado, Alemania detiene al perro del collar, quien con toda su fuerza le tira, pero... Bueno, Alemania no es debilucho y el collar es de esos que ahorcan, así que hombre, perro y niño terminan tirados en el suelo.

Roma se revuelca de la risa y de la adrenalina por encima de Alemania, quien no puede evitar reírse un poquitín, contagiado con la risa del romano, abrazando aún al perro y al niño.

En cuanto deja de reírse un poco, aun respirando con dificultad, el pequeño se sienta sobre su pecho.

—Österreich va a matarnos —asegura mirándole más divertido de lo que se atrevería a confesar.

—No te entiendo —niega con la cabeza aun sonriendo—. Pero ahora me gustas mucho, eres muy divertido y tu perro también, ¿cómo se llama?

—Alger —responde resoplando, levantando la mano y mirándose el antebrazo que tiene aún herido y del que le ha salido suficiente sangre como para manchar su camisa.

—Alguer! ¡Ven, muchacho! ¡Toma! ¿Quién es un buen perro? ¿Quién es un buen perro? —llama al perro y se gira a Alemania—. Tienes que darle un premio y así sabrá que ha hecho bien.

—No ha hecho bien, van a obligarme a matarle después de esto —se lamenta acariciándole un poco la cabeza al animal.

—Quid? Quién? Por qué? —se abraza al perro.

—Österreich. El piano —lo señala sonriendo un poco hacia el niño, levantando la mano e instintivamente dándole un par de palmadas en la mejilla... Muestra de afecto germánico, porque así hacían Austria y Prusia cuando era pequeño.

Roma parpadea un poco con las palmadas, pero entiende el gesto, aunque pone carita triste porque es un drama que maten al perro

—Pero no, Alguer es bueno, dile a Austerrich que no le mate!

—Trataremos de que no... Va a matarme a mí también en realidad —admite "sonriendo" un poco. Romita levanta las cejas, suelta al perro y abraza a Alemania del cuello.

—¡Yo no quiero que te mateee! —el drama latino.

Alemania levanta las cejas también con este gesto, vacilando un poco sin saber qué hacer. Le toma unos segundos abrazarle de la cintura. El pequeño le da un beso en la mejilla y moquea un poco el exagerado.

—N-No va a matarme en serio —asegura sonrojándose un poquito

—Non? —le mira a los ojos preocupado.

—Nein. Va a enfadarse y querrá matarme pero no va a matar a nadie, ni a mí, ni a Alger —asegura extrañamente conmovido con el niño, que se sorbe los mocos.

—¿Me has dicho una mentira para asustarme?

—Nein, he... Exagerado porque me he asustado —le limpia la cara con la mano.

—Y querías asustarme a mí también.

—Non —niega con la cabeza por aluna razón que desconoce, preocupado de que el chico se enfade con él.

—Bueno, entonces sí me quieres —decide—. ¿Me das un beso para que no me asuste?

—¡¿Eh?! —levanta las cejas

—Un beso —sonríe inocente—. Yo te di uno, se hace así —se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla otra vez. Alemania se sonroja de nuevo.

—Un beso...

El chiquillo sonríe y pone su mejilla. No es el primer latino que le hace eso... Así que suspira, se acerca y le da un besito en la mejilla, con suavidad.

En el último momento, Romita se sonroja pero se gira para que se lo dé en los labios... y luego se ríe llevándose las manos a la boca.

—Heeey! —protesta un poco Alemania sonrojándose más—. ¡Te giraste!

—¡Me diste un beso de amoor! —canta.

—No! ¡Eres un niño! —alega serio sonriendo un poquito de lado.

—¡Pero me amas ahora porque me has dado un beso!

—Neeein! ¡Eres pequeño!

—¿Y qué?

—¡Y eres Roma! —le mira a los ojos y vuelve a darle un par de palmadas en la mejilla

—¿Y qué? —no está aún muy seguro de las palmadas.

Alemania le acaricia la mejilla suavemente más o menos como si fuera perro, pero se la acaricia, rascándole un poco, Roma sonríe y se mueve un poco riéndose por que le hace cosquillas.

—Cuando era de tu tamaño...

Le hace más de esas cosquillas ahora abajo de la mandíbula. Roma levanta los hombros y las manitas para detenerle riéndose más, echándose para atrás.

Alemania se ríe un poco. El moreno levanta las cejas al verle reír y sonríe pero el rubio le hace otra vez, intentando que se ría más.

—Aaah! —chilla y suelta una carcajada, casi no hace falta que le toque en realidad solo con que le acerque las manos con posición, ya vale.

Alemania se ríe un poco más, suavemente, muy parecido a Germania en realidad a quien, en realidad, Roma no conoce aún.

El alemán separa la mano del cuello del niño mirándole y esperando a que se calme antes de volver a acercársela otra vez, sonriendo malignillo.

Y ya con solo eso se muere de la risa haciéndose bolita y tirándosele encima para esconderse.

Alemania se ríe un poco más, que es MUCHO más que de costumbre, dándole unas palmaditas suaves en la espalda, con lo que Romita se calma un poco.

—Me haces gracia —confiesa el adulto, cayendo en la cuenta de ello.

—Ah, porque me quieres —tan orgulloso.

—¿Quieres que te quiera? —le mira de reojo.

Asiente.

—Lo hago entonces —murmura seriecito como siempre, dándole otras palmaditas en la espalda.

Sonríe y ahora es él quien le da un beso en los labios. Sonrojadito.

—Nein, Nein... Beso en los labios no —protesta y le pone un dedo en la boca.

Roma parpadea y se echa un poco atrás.

—Aquí —se señala la mejilla.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque... Nein. Eres pequeño.

—Pero tú me quieres.

Alemania carraspea un poquito.

—Ja.

—Entonces da igual, en mi casa los que se quieren se dan besos así en la boca —saca la lengua y hace un gesto con ella.

—Ehhh... Ja, pero mejor dame besos aquí. Si tú me das uno, yo te doy uno... Aquí —le señala la mejilla.

—Pero yo lo quiero aquí —se señala la boca sonriendo. Alemania se sonroja otra vez porque Roma es Roma desde que tenía este tamaño.

—Nein, aquí —mejilla. El pequeño niega y se ríe.

—¡Te da vergüenza!

—¡Nooo! —chilla de esa manera acusatoria, así que el romano se ríe más—. ¡No me da vergüenza! ¡Es que eres un kind!

—No tengas vergüenza, eres muy guapo —responde sin hacerle caso, riéndose y poniéndole las manos en las mejillas.

—No soy guapo —asegura negando por negar mirándole a los ojos.

—Sí que lo eres —asegura sinceramente.

—Tú eres un niño pequeño que debería estar jugando.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque eso hacen los niños pequeños, jugar.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque les... Gusta

—¿Por qué? —sonríe ampliamente. Alemania entrecierra los ojos.

—Porque es divertido.

—¿Por queeé? —canturrea.

—Ehhh... Porque así funciona.

—¿Por qué? —inclina la cabeza y empieza a pasarle las manitas por la camisa, mirando la ropa.

—¡Pues porque son niños! —el tono un poco más irritado. Roma se ríe.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué son niños? ¡Porque aún no crecen!

—¿Por qué? —sigue muerto de risa

—Pues así funciona, ¡porque el mundo es así! —frunce el ceño.

—¿Y por queeeeé?

—¡No lo sé! —le pica un poquito el pecho, exasperado. Roma se ríe más fuerte.

—¿Y por qué no lo sabes?

—Aghhh! Kind! —protesta dándole un golpecito en la frente con la mano abierta.

Roma se cae de culo muerto de risa y Alemania levanta las cejas sonriendo un poco sin notarlo, contagiado con la risa.

—¿Estás bien?

En cuanto se calma un poco vuelve a sentársele encima sonriendo y asiente.

—¿Ahora me vas a enseñar el norte? ¡Tengo muchas ganas de verlo! Dicen que hay nieve todo el tiempo como se ve en las montañas y que está muy fría... y luego puedes venir conmigo a mi casa y te enseñaré las cosas que tengo.

—Ven, vamos a que me limpie esto y a que tomes leche y pan con Nutella —empieza a levantarse—. Y te enseñaré el norte si quieres, ahora no hay nieve porque es verano... Conozco tu casa, puedo enseñarte algunas cosas de ella ahora.

—¿Has estado en mi casa? ¿Y por qué no has venido a verme? —se le sale de encima para que pueda levantarse—. Helena siempre viene a verme y ella siempre me enseña cosas y es la más bonita ¡y cuando sea más grande voy a llevarla a vivir conmigo para que me enseñe cosas todo el tiempo!

—Helena —repite, levanta las cejas y le mira de reojo pensando en el futuro trágico y a la vez completamente fascinante que tendrá todo eso—. Sígueme.

Corre a su lado sonriente.

—¿La conoces? Es muy lista y siempre me dice "ve a poco a poco, Romí" porque yo siempre corro por todas partes, pero ella canta muy bien y siempre me explica cosas, ¿tú sabes ma...mathicacas?

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan pequeño? ¿Habrás vuelto repentinamente en una época diferente? —se pregunta a su mismo en voz alta en alemán luego le mira de reojo y mira el pan y la leche que puso en ese cuarto para atraerle, en el mueble de entrada. Los toma y le mira de reojo de nuevo, escuchándole—. ¿Mathicacas?

—¡Sí, son cosas para contar!

—Ah! Mathematik. Ja —asiente entrando de nuevo a la cocina notando el desastre...

—Ala! ¡Está todo roto y desordenado! —exclama al verlo también como si no supiera como ha pasado—. Pues ella siempre me las explica y dibujamos, a mí me gusta mucho dibujar, ¿a ti te gusta dibujar? —abre los cajones y escala por ellos hasta el mármol.

—Ehhh... Nein, a Italien le gusta, yo no lo hago bien —le pone la leche y el pan enfrente—. Come —ordena yendo a poner la mesa en su lugar otra vez.

—¿Quién es Italien? Yo vivo en un lugar grande que se llama Península itálica, está al lado del mar —se sienta en el mármol y mueve los pies arriba y abajo sin tocar la comida.

—Italien es... Tu... Nieto —explica no muy seguro. Roma levanta las cejas, parpadea y se ríe—. ¿No quieres comer? Esto es bueno —señala la pasta café.

—Parece caca —niega con la cabeza. Alemania sonríe un poquito.

—No es caca —asegura tomando el pan y dándole una mordida—. Es chocolate. Huélelo.

—Chococaca —se muere de risa con el chiste idiota—. En mi casa la caca se la damos a las plantas y luego comemos los frutos.

—No es caca —insiste Alemania

—A lo mejor deberías venir a casa conmigo para que pruebes los frutos y así no comer esas cosas, tenemos manzanas y peras y higos y...

Alemania hace los ojos en blanco, se gira y camina hasta el frutero que está encima de la isla de la cocina. Hay más frutas que esas que lista el romano.

—¡Anda! ¡Si tú también tienes! ¡Pues no te comas la caca, hombre! ¡Que tiene bichitos y la gente se muere!

—¡No es caca! ¡Es marrón, pero no es caca! Huélela —se cruza de brazos

—No voy a oler la caca —se ríe y mira alrededor pone la mano sobre LA MÁS Y MEJOR Y MÁS SOFISTICADA cafetera del mercado—. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Para qué sirve? —toca con el dedo la lucecita roja que es un botón y la enciende.

—Una cafetera. Sirve para preparar un líquido que no has probado nunca —desde luego, la cafetera esta siempre preparada para hacer café en el instante que se requiera y todo aquel que beba café tiene la obligación moral de dejarla preparada para la siguiente vez que se prepare. Alemania... NO le des café.

—¿Qué liquido? ¿Y cómo funciona? —ahí va a morderla e intentar desmontarla.

—Nein, nein, nein... —le detiene las manitas—. Mira... Se le pone agua, ella la calienta y la echa por aquí —señala—, en donde están puestos los granos de café ya quemados y molidos. Son granos de una planta. Cuando pasa el agua caliente cae aquí con el sabor.

—Ooooh! —impresionado, poniéndose de rodillas—. ¿Y cómo la calienta? ¿Hay fuego dentro?

—Nein, hay un fierro que se calienta al rojo vivo y así calienta al agua —resume.

—¿Pero quién lo calienta? ¿Las brasas del fuego como el horno de la herrería? ¡En mi casa ponemos en agua en una olla y esta se pone sobre las brasas y así se calienta!

—Mmm... Cuando llueve —hace gestos con las manos—. Caen rayos. Yo tengo esos rayos guardados aquí —señala la pared—. Que de una manera complicada consiguen calentar el hierro.

—¿Tienes rayos guardados en la pared? —levanta las cejas impresionado mirándole y mirando la pared—. ¿Cómo? ¡Enséñame a cazar un rayo! —brinca un poco.

—En realidad no es un rayo de los que caen del cielo... Son rayos que nosotros hacemos.

—¿Sabes hacer rayos? —aún más impresionado.

—Es algo parecido —explica y señala hacia arriba—. Así hacemos que haya luz en el techo también.

—Pero... pero... Vulcano... pero...

—Es difícil, pero se puede —asegura dándole otra mordida al pan. Roma le salta encima abrazándole.

—¡Enseñameeeeeeeeeeeee! ¡Porfavorporfavorporfavooooor! ¡Haré lo que tú quieras! ¡Te daré más besos! ¡Me comeré la caca!

Alemania sonríe un poco levantando el pan para que no se lo tire encima.

—Doislan! Doislan por favor! ¡Por favor!

—Es difícil y no se hace aquí... No sé si vas a entenderlo.

—¿Dónde se hace? ¡Llévame! ¡Sí que voy a entenderlo! —pide y se impulsa en sus codos besándole en los labios otra vez para convencerle. Alemania levanta las cejas y se sonroja un poco, descolocado, el pequeño le mira a los ojos.

—Ehh... Te... Te llevaré, pero antes hay otras cosas que ver que van a gustarte.

—¿Cuáles?

—Para empezar, vas a tener que probar esto —insiste con el pan pensando que no hay NADIE a quien no le guste la nutella... Tiene que gustarle. Le acerca el pan a la boca.

—Ugh —se deja resbalar por la camisa, bajando.

—Has dicho que comerías esto y no es caca. Abre la boca.

Le mira nervioso y decide que... al final es algo nuevo y él no le tiene miedo a las cosas nuevas. Cierra los ojos y abre la boca.

Alemania sonríe triunfal metiéndole un trozo del pan a la boca y Roma muerde abriendo los ojos. El alemán le mira la cara.

—Eh... ul...ulge omo a iel eggo abe ifeggente —comenta levantando las cejas con la boca llena

—¿Eh? —pregunta Alemania alejándole el pan—. ¿Qué sabe diferente?

Asiente.

—¡No comas caca! ¡Nunca! ¡Ni la pruebes! —protesta—. ¡Esto NO es caca!

—¿Por qué?

—¡Porque es sucia! Tú me has dicho que es asquerosa —cara de desagrado—. Esto es comida. ¿Quieres más?

—¿Por qué es sucia? —escala de nuevo por él sentándose sobre sus hombros y negando, porque no tiene hambre.

—Tiene bacterias —se mete el resto del pan a la boca—. ¿Quieres ver fotografías? ¿La televisión? Los coches... Los coches seguro te gustan

—¿Qué son bacterias? ¿Qué son esas cosas?

—Bacterias son bichitos pequeñitos que te enferman —explica—, y coches son carros que se mueven sin caballos.

—¿Y con qué se mueven? —juega con su pelo otra vez.

—No me despeines. Se mueven... Solos. Ahora verás —sube las escaleras caminando hacia su despacho.

—¿Pero solos cómo? ¡Las cosas no se mueven solas!

—Usan algo que se llama combustible. Si te gustan te llevare abajo a que veas el motor de uno —asegura entrando a su despacho y prendiendo la luz. Va hacia la ventana desde la que se ve la calle

—¿Qué lugar es este? ¿Eso es una cosa... que cosa es? —señala a cualquier lado—. ¡No contestas mis preguntas!

—Este lugar es mi casa, en Berlín. Y esto es mi despacho, donde trabajo. Eso... No sé qué señalaste pero mira —señala en la calle a través del vidrio, un coche que pasa.

Se levanta un poco sobre los hombros para mirar y levanta las cejas apretándole el pelo con los puñitos, tirándole.

—Aaaay ay ay! —protesta apretando los ojos —. ¡Duele!

—¡Son! ¡Mira! ¡Que... COSAS! —chilla sin escucharle tirándole del pelo cuando el ferrari de Italia derrapa como siempre para aparcar abajo de la casa.

—Auuu... —le detiene de las manos y escucha el coche derrapar a pesar de los ojos cerrados, si bien que le conoce—. Ha llegado Italien.

—¿Quién es Italien? —se deja caer por su espalda y sale corriendo para ir a ver.

—Tu nie... ¡Espera, espera! —sale corriendo tras él.

* * *

 _No sé si Alemania va a lamentar que haya llegado o a agradecerlo, ¿tú que harías?_


	3. Chapter 3

Roma baja corriendo por las escaleras sin esperarle hasta la puerta que ya se está abriendo, se queda parado.

—Rom, no te vayas a salir, bitte porque... —grita Alemania mientras baja las escaleras corriendo.

—Vee~? —entra Italia el primero justo cuando Alemania llega al pie de las escaleras de un salto.

—Ave —saluda el niño mientras Prusia entra también hablando con Germania.

—Oh... Eh... Hallo —saluda Alemania completamente despeinado otra vez mirando a Italia y luego al niño de reojo.

Italia le mira y luego mira al niño parpadeando.

Germania asiente a algo que dice Prusia girándose a Hungría que ha empezado a hablar para completar lo que el albino decía.

—Pasa algo peculiar... —explica Alemania al italiano.

—¿Y este niño? —Italia se agacha y Romita sonríe, dando un pasito a él.

—Este niño... —Alemania cambia el peso de pie ahora mismo sintiéndose absolutamente estúpido con esto.

—Me llamo Roma. ¿Cómo te llamas tú? —pregunta acercándose a Italia y poniéndole una mano en la suya. Italia mira al niño fijamente cuando Prusia les nota también.

—Ja... Eso justamente —concluye el alemán mientras Germania se da cuenta de que hay un niño igual.

—¿Y este niño? —pregunta Hungría. Romita levanta la cabeza mirando a los demás y se ríe un poco con las palabras raras. Germania parpadea y mira a Italia y luego a Alemania.

—¡No me dijeron que tenían niños! —exclama un poco sorprendido.

—¿Te llamas... Roma? —pregunta Italia pasándole una mano por el pelo en un cariño, porque... es un niño—. Yo soy Italia.

—Me parece que... ES... —explica Alemania acercándose a Italia.

—Italia es un nombre muy bonito —responde Roma. Alemania mira a Prusia y a su padre de reojo. Prusia frunce el ceño sin entender qué ocurre.

—¿Si me oyes, Italien? ¿Ya viste en que habla?

—Grazie, Roma también lo es... ¿cómo has llegado aquí?

—Doislan me ha traído para enseñarme el norte porque me quiere —le señala. Alemania mira a Italia. Ambos italianos le miran.

—Estábamos en el garaje... Rom y yo, y... De repente... —carraspea—, cerré los ojos y cuando los abrí estaba él y Rom no está.

Romita se acerca a Alemania y le toma de la mano, sonriendo.

Italia entrecierra los ojos mirándole fijamente. Alemania se incomoda genuinamente, sonrojándose y desviando la mirada.

Italia frunce el ceño.

—No es cómo crees —asegura el alemán apretando la mano del niño. Romita nota el intercambio de miradas y como le presiona la mano... se tensa y se le pone delante como si quisiera cubrirle.

—Germania, quisiera hablar contigo —sentencia Italia ignorando al niño no tan sonriente

—Hablar... Quieres hablar. Quizás sería bueno que... —le mira y traga saliva—. Hablemos.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta Roma nervioso agarrándosele con las dos manos, abrazándole.

Alemania le mira un poco nerviosito y le pone una mano en la cabeza, dándole un par de palmaditas como si fuera un cachorro.

—Tengo que ir a hablar con Italien.

—Yo también —decide el pequeño y le escala por encima. Italia frunce el ceño.

Alemania mira a Italia de reojo sin impedirle al chico que le escale. Italia levanta una ceja a Alemania y Prusia se acerca.

—¿De dónde has sacado al crío, West?

—Quizás podrías quedarte... Con... Mein Bruder —murmura Alemania en realidad sin querer dejarle y que al rato le guste más Prusia de lo que le gusta él.

Roma se hace bolita abrazándole del cuello sin entenderle de hecho, fulminando un poco a Italia. Alemania le abraza un poco también dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

—Es un kind... Y no les conoce —explica el alemán a Italia y luego mira a Prusia—. No es que lo sacara de ningún lado, es que apareció en vez de Rom.

—¿Cómo va a aparecer en vez de alguien? —pregunta la húngara.

—Hay que llamar a sus padres para que se lo lleven, pero ese no es el asunto —responde Italia.

—¡Nadie me va a llevar! ¡Yo me quedo con Doislan! —chilla Roma muy serio, porque a Italia es al único al que entiende.

—Italien... No te enfades —pide Alemania porque ya conoce bien al italiano—. En verdad... No sé de dónde salió

—No es el niño lo que me preocupa.

—No es lo que crees, lo que sea que crees.

Roma frunce más el ceño con la tensión y besa de nuevo a Alemania en los labios. Prusia e Italia levantan las cejas junto con Hungría y Germania, quien realmente no entiende un pimiento. Alemania levanta las cejas y echa un poco la cara hacia atrás, sonrojándose.

—Rom... Nein... Bitte —susurra Alemania mirando a Italia.

—¿Qué niño es este? —insiste Germania—. ¿De dónde salió? ¿Lo encontraste?

Roma mira a Italia con fuego en sus ojitos.

—Es Rom... ¿Por qué no me escuchan? —protesta Alemania mirando a Italia con cara de circunstancias.

—Es... Roma, eso es lo que dices. Mi abuelo Roma, el gran imperio romano... ¿tiene qué? ¿Seis años? —pregunta Italia un poco sarcástico.

—Es que parece absurdo pero... Su ropa estaba tirada en el suelo del garaje —comentario desafortunado.

—¡Sí soy Roma, no soy tú abuelo!

—Que la ropa estaba... —Prusia burloncito. Germania frunce el ceño con esto, cruzándose de brazos conociendo excesivamente bien a Roma.

—Así que estabas en el garaje y mi abuelo no llevaba ropa... eso resume bastante las explicaciones que necesitaba.

—Ja, porque desapareció y él estaba ahí y luego me quite las... —Alemania aprieta los ojos—. Mein gott, Italien, espera! —le detiene del brazo.

Italia se da la vuelta y no le queda más remedio que pararse.

—Nadie estaba sin ropa, sólo... Estaba intentando someterle con los brazos atados a la espalda —chilla Alemania agobiadillo, con la pura verdad, como siempre que llegan a esta instancia.

—Che cazzo?

—Someterle, golpearle, ganarle —sigue sin soltarle con el niño en brazos.

El italiano le mira frunciendo el ceño incrédulo.

—Ya lo sé, ya lo sé... —admite el alemán mirando a Hungría cuchichearle algo al oído a Prusia.

—No parece que lo sepas, la verdad —se cruza de brazos.

—Este niño se parece mucho... —murmura Germania acercándose un poco a Alemania—. A este otro niño de Rom...

Roma mira a Germania un instante y luego se vuelve aun controlando a Italia.

—Si lo sé, Italien... Ich.. —murmura el alemán y baja el tono, dándole la espalda a Prusia y Hungría. Susurra—, ich liebe dich —se sonroja un montonal, quiero aclararlo.

Roma se revuelve sobre su cabeza dando la vuelta con eso, Italia le mira fijamente.

—¡No pasó nada más que eso! ¡Y ahora es un niño! Y traía ropa y yo soy un poco idiota pero...

Germania, a quien los niños le gustan, se mueve un poco más mirando a Roma por encima del hombro de Alemania

—Hablaremos de eso después de arreglar esto —pone los ojos en blanco suspirando, señalando al niño—. ¿Dónde está mi abuelo entonces?

Roma parpadea mirando a Germania porque es IGUAL que Alemania.

—No lo sé... O en ningún sitio o en mis brazos.

—Latino, sin duda —Germania arruga la nariz.

—¿De veras estas diciendo que este niño es Roma? —pregunta y Romita mira a Germania sin entender que dice, pero cuando arruga la nariz le saca la lengua y se abraza más de Alemania.

—¡Sí soy Roma! —se vuelve a Italia.

—No lo sé. Es absurdo, ya lo sé.

—¿Cómo vas a ser Roma? —pregunta Germania en latín frunciendo el ceño.

—Seguramente tu padre podría confirmarlo...

—¡Pues así me llamo! Díselo, Doislan! —pide Romita mirando a Germania.

—Eso dice, que es Rom, yo tampoco lo entiendo —aclara Alemania—, y lo he visto, y ha... Hablado de Helena y ¿qué niño habla latín hoy por hoy? Es latín lo que habla, nein?

—Pero West es que... es un crio —discute Prusia.

—Ja, es latín —Germania asegura—. Se parece a... Ese amigo tuyo. Spanien? —mira a Prusia—. De pequeño.

—Ja, ja... Spanien —asiente Prusia.

—Además... Es un poco salvaje. Mira, me corto el brazo —Alemania mira a Italia y le muestra su brazo.

Italia levanta las cejas acercándose a Alemania por que no se la ha curado y en cuanto se acerca, el romano salta sobre él, así que Italia tiene que sujetarle y Alemania le detiene de la cintura, levantando las cejas.

Así que Roma acaba sujetado por los dos. Alemania levanta las cejas igual de sorprendido que yo.

—Es muy... Me... Me gusta —confiesa Alemania mirando a Italia. Romita sonríe a Italia ahora intentando ir por él... y este mira a Alemania que suelta al romano sonriendo levemente hacia él.

—Ahora me gustas tú, porque es más fácil entenderte y te ves bien, no tienes ojos y pelo raros —Roma le sonríe a Italia.

—Oh... —suelta Alemania un poco decepcionado con ese comentario, pasándose una mano por el pelo.

—Oh —Italia entrecierra los ojos mirando a Roma, mira a Alemania y sonríe de lado—. ¿De verdad?

Alemania nota que esta todo despeinado, por cierto. Se pasa las dos manos por el pelo echándoselo atrás, mirando a Italia.

Roma mira a Alemania y se muerde el labio... se le acurruca un poco en los brazos de Italia, pero no responde.

Alemania carraspea y no puedo creer que Romita a esta edad pueda romperle un poco el corazón a alguien.

—¿Ya nos vas a contar de dónde sacaste a este niño? —pregunta Germania aun un poco curioso con ello. Italia mira al pequeño en sus brazos porque sabe lo que está haciendo.

—Este es Roma —sentencia—, Germania dice la verdad.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —pregunta Hungría acercándose a Italia y mirando al niño, sonriéndole un poco.

—Porque ningún otro niño ni muchos adultos más harían esto... se mueve y habla como él.

—Yo no he dicho que sea Rom —alega Germania levantando una ceja, aún no se acostumbra a que haya dos germanias. Romita levanta las cejas mirando a Italia. Parpadea.

—Será un engaño de Rom, si acaso —asegura Germania.

—Se refiere a West —explica Prusia.

—Nadie habla latín —asegura Alemania encogiéndose de hombros.

—No, no, mira... —Italia le muestra a Germania—. Él sabe que a mí me gusta Germania y como a él también le gusta trata que a mí me guste él, por eso ahora me abraza y dice esas cosas.

Roma se queda blanco en brazos del italiano.

—No entiendo —admite Germania—. Si fuera Rom querría gustarle a todos absolutamente.

—Y seguramente quiere, pero va lentamente —Italia aun así abraza al romano con fuerza protectoramente.

—Voy a curarme el brazo —murmura Alemania mirando a Roma de reojo. Romita se revuelve en brazos de Italia por que no quiere que Alemania le deje con esta gente rara.

—No pasa nada, no pasa nada —Italia le calma en latín, acariciándole la espalda. Germania se acerca al italiano ahora picado con la curiosidad.

—No puedes ser Rom... —asegura.

—Pues es raro, pero lo parece muchísimo...

—Bájalo al suelo —pide Germania.

—Te dejo en el suelo, ¿vale? —Italia se agacha dejándole. Roma frunce el ceño y Germania se agacha al suelo entrecerrando los ojos.

—¿Cómo saludas? —pregunta en latín.

—Ave —saluda—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Germania.

—Germaniae, yo soy Roma —le sonríe. Germania parpadea mirando a Italia de reojo.

—El Rom que yo conozco es un adulto como yo.

Italia se encoge de hombros.

—No hay otro Roma más que yo, aunque cuando sea un gran aventurero y un gran héroe las mujeres le podrán mi nombre a sus niños —sonríe muy seguro—. Tú eres un hombre del norte, yo lo sé, pero no me das miedo porque Doislan es mi amigo y me ha contado tus secretos.

—¿Cuáles secretos? —levanta la cara.

—Todos —sonríe y se le acerca, poniéndole la mano en la mejilla con suavidad—. Pero te pareces a él, así que me gustas.

—¿Quién no te gusta? —pregunta entrecerrando un poquito los ojos e inclinando la cabeza—. ¿Sabes pelear?

—¡Hay muchas personas que no me gustan! —levanta las cejas por que no se lo había planteado—. Soy muy bueno —asiente.

—Conque eres muy bueno... Vas a tener que probarlo —le reta.

—¿Contigo? —se relame los labios y le mira de arriba abajo porque es grande y fuerte.

—Pues claro, conmigo... Yo soy bueno también pero Rom a veces, sólo a veces... Me gana.

El niño cambia el peso de pie valorando sus opciones.

—Bien.

—¿Estás armado? —pregunta el germano mirándole serio.

—¿Tú no? —le vacila sonriendo de lado sacando el puñal y echándosele encima antes de que pueda reaccionar. Germania se cae al suelo de espaldas y se protege del puñal con el antebrazo, recibiendo lo primero una cortadita realmente poco profunda.

—¡Eres un tramposo! —protesta. El moreno salta rondando sobre él girando sobre sí mismo.

Germania le detiene la muñeca y consigue desarmarle lo primero. Roma le mete una patada con todas sus fuerzas y le muerde. Hungría levanta las cejas y se acerca a Prusia con cara divertida.

—Agh! —protesta Germania apretando ojos y dientes, con la mordida, cruzando un poco las piernas y girando de lado para cubrirse las regiones vitales para que no pueda patearle ahí, que le patee la cadera si quiere patear algo. Le detiene de las piernas con un brazo.

Aprovechando que aún tiene un brazo y un pie le da una patada en la cabeza y un golpe en el estómago... qué bueno que no peleo con Alemania que ya estaría desarmado en el suelo sin poderse mover porque no creo Alemania esté tan habituado a un niño (o a nadie) que pelea así como un absoluto salvaje a la Mowgli.

Germania rueda sobre sí mismo haciendo fuerza contra el niño, medio atarantado con la patada en la cabeza y sin aire por el golpe al estómago, dispuesto a hacer trampa y ganarle por peso, aplastándole un poco contra el suelo.

Romita, agobiado vuelve a morderle y le da unos cuantos rodillazos intentando arañarle con las uñas en donde pueda.

—Por Odin... Rom? —asegura Germania aguantándose las mordidas, jalándole un poco el pelo para intentar que deje de morderle pero ni con esas para porque está ahora en pánico—. Calma, calma... ¡Tú ganas, para! —pide mitad en germano mitad en latín.

Roma se queda quieto un instante respirando agitadamente. Germania se incorpora un poco dejando de aplastarle y el pequeño se calma un poco más al notar que se retira, aun en guardia.

—Rom?

—Quid? —le mira. Germania se quita del todo de arriba de él y se sienta su lado. Los ojos ámbar le miran, incorporándose.

—Eres un niño... ¿Cómo eres un niño? ¿Qué clase de magia es esta? —pregunta a los demás presentes.

—Was? dices en serio que este es... Rom... ROM? —pregunta Prusia mientras él se pone de pie y se va a recuperar su puñal.

—Podría casi asegurarlo. ¿Eso también lo pueden hacer ahora?

—Nein!

—¿Y cómo es que es de este tamaño?

—¡Pues yo aún no estoy seguro que sea de verdad! —exclama Prusia. Roma les mira a los dos nervioso y busca a Alemania porque no se fía de ninguno de ellos y hablan ese idioma raro que no entiende y son muchos.

—Yo tampoco lo puedo creer... —murmura Hungría extrañada.

—No sé cómo explicarlo... Pero realmente creo que lo es... —asegura Germania mirándole y luego mirándose las mordidas.

—No... No me gusta esto, no os entiendo... —susurra un poco desconsoladito. Germania le mira.

—Hablamos otros idiomas. Ven —pide en latín haciéndole un gesto con las manos. Romita se acerca un poquito reticente—. Puedo explicarte quién es quién.

—No sé quién eres tú... —susurra.

—Yo... —se sonroja un poco—, yo soy... Tu vecino.

—Tú no eres mi vecino —niega mirándole.

—Soy tu vecino del norte. Cuando te expandas, tus territorios y los míos estarán juntos.

Roma parpadea sin entender eso.

—Vivo al norte de tu casa y... Soy... Un... Amigo tuyo —se sonroja otra vez. El pequeño frunce el ceño cuando nota que se sonroja, inclinando la cabeza—. Te conozco bien y... Nos peleamos a veces.

Entrecierra los ojos marrones.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque haces trampa cuando peleamos como ahora.

—No es una trampa, tú no dijiste que estaba prohibido —se cruza de brazos. El germano sonríe levemente de lado.

—No me dejaste poner las reglas.

—Eres cinco veces más grande que yo, eso tampoco parece muy justo —replica.

—¿No lo es? Preussen no se queja tanto —le señala. Roma mira a Prusia quien levanta las cejas.

—¡Yo no me quejaría si no me llamaras tramposo!

—Suelo pelear con él... Solía, cuando era pequeño. Lo hace muy bien —asegura sonriendo de lado otra vez y luego levanta una mano y le da una palmada en la mejilla—. Nunca te imagine de pequeño.

Prusia sonríe orgulloso de esto.

—No entiendo porque dices que no me imaginas de pequeño, ¡nunca he sido de otra forma y no te conozco!

—Me conoces ahora y... No sé cómo arreglarte. ¿Cómo arreglamos esto? —pregunta a los chicos.

—¡No hay nada que arreglar! —sonríe Romita.

—Sí lo hay, ¡tienes que ser grande y fuerte otra vez! —le mira.

—¡Soy fuerte ahora! —le salta encima otra vez porque sigue sentado en el suelo.

—Nein, Nein! ¡Espera! —protesta cayéndose de espaldas otra vez, deteniéndole con los brazos estirados encima de su cabeza.

Roma se ríe, saltando e intentando detenerle. Italia suspira más tranquilo ahora que le ve jugar con Germania.

Alemania vuelve con el brazo vendado y otra camiseta. Perfectamente peinado otra vez. Frunce un poco el ceño cuando nota a Germania con Roma.

—¿Ya están más convencidos de que lo es? ¿O van a terminar la broma? —pregunta acercándose a Italia.

—En realidad parece que sí lo es —el italiano le mira de reojo.

—No sé cómo ha pasado... —murmura Alemania poniéndose cerca de Italia y pasándole un brazo por encima de los hombros el muy cínico. Italia le fulmina

Roma sale volando por los aires y luego lo vuelven a atrapar. Oh, sí... Por supuesto que Germania es de los bestias, cosa que hace que se gane una patada en la cara otra vez porque no se fía tanto de él.

—Aún no hemos resuelto el asunto del garaje.

—No hay realmente asunto que resolver —lo atrae un poco hacia sí. Germania gira la cara a tiempo y consigue que no le pegue en la nariz y sólo en la mandíbula

—No me patees —le advierte frunciendo el ceño.

—No me lances —sonríe de lado.

—A Preussen le gustaba.

—Yo no soy Prusien.

—Vale, no te lanzo —responde frunciendo el ceño. Roma sonríe.

Germania no sabe bien qué hacer con él entonces. Se sienta mirándole como si fuera Austria. Romita se acerca y le toca la cara, sonriendo.

—Mira que enfadado te has quedado —le da palmaditas.

—Nein, no me he quedado enfadado —gruñe mirándole de reojo.

—Sí estás enfadado, pones cara fea así —frunce el ceño pero aun sonríe sin poder evitarlo.

—¡No pongo una cara fea! —protesta.

—No te enfades, eres más guapo cuando sonríes —trata de hacerle sonreír poniéndole los dedos en las comisuras de los labios.

—Eres realmente pequeño, nunca pensé en ti de pequeño —insiste sonriendo un poquito y mirándole a la cara. Romita se sienta sobre sus piernas y le mira.

—Quid? —pregunta mirándole y sonriendo un poco. Le pica el estómago suavemente.

—No sé porque dices esas cosas —se ríe poniéndose las manos en el estómago.

—Eres... Lindo de pequeño. Tus hijos eran peores.

—No tengo hijos, no entiendo lo que dices —protesta.

—Pareces más inocente como mis hijos. Me gusta —otro piquetito en el estómago. El romano da otro saltito y se separa más con el ceño fruncido.

—No te enfades —le acaricia la mejilla de esa manera tan suya.

—No te entiendo —se pone de pie otra vez y nota que Alemania ha vuelto, sonriéndole.

Alemania, que sigue medio abrazando a Italia, le mira y sonríe un poquito porque le ha notado. Sí, descerebrado.

Germania se sienta peinándose un poco. En cuanto ve que le sonríe, el pequeño se acerca a él otra vez y le abraza de la pierna.

—Hallo... —le sonríe un poco levantando la pierna, así que él le escala otra vez, sonriendo—. ¿No estabas feliz con Italien? —pregunta ayudándole un poco.

—No, por que chiva las cosas... —le susurra al oído—. Y al otro que se parece a ti no le entiendo.

—Él es el que habla mejor —responde en su semiitaliano latín. Le sonríe y se gira a Italia—. Si... Se queda así. Quizás...

—Pero dice cosas raras de que soy pequeño...

Italia mira a Alemania de reojo y Prusia está mirando a su padre porque Roma acaba de EVIDENTEMENTE preferir a Alemania

—Eres pequeño —asegura Alemania abrazándole un poco. Mira a Italia—. ¿No te gustaría quedártelo?

Germania frunce el ceño no tan feliz con ese mismo asunto. Mira a Alemania.

—¿Quedármelo? —Italia levanta las cejas.

—Ah! ¡Puedes venir a mi casa! —exclama Roma

—Ja, con nosotros —Alemania le mira—. Como Österreich con nosotros.

Italia inclina la cabeza, no tan contento con esto.

—¿Y qué pasará cuando crezca, Germania?

—No lo sé, es que... Es... Diferente. ¿No has pensado nunca en criar un niño? —pregunta mirando a Roma de reojo. Germania se levanta pasándose las dos manos por el pelo y mirando a Alemania con el ceño fruncido. Se acerca a ellos.

—Creo que tendríamos que hablar con mi fratello... y con Francia y Spagna.

—¿Por qué no querrían? —pregunta mirándole—. Todos ellos han criado niños y Rom... Bueno, Rom es Italien.

Roma le tira del pelo a Alemania porque no le hace caso.

—Ayy! ¿Qué pasa? —le mira.

—¡No me has enseñado a hacer rayos!

—No aún... Quiere aprender cómo hacer electricidad. Es muy listo —le explica a Italia.

—¡Claro que quiere aprender, es mi abuelo! —exclama Italia.

—Me gusta —confiesa Alemania.

—Claro que te gusta —protesta Italia quitándoselo de encima.

—¡Me gusta como niño! ¿Qué pasa? —pregunta mirando a Italia.

—Que crecerá y te seguirá gustando —Roma es reticente a soltarse...

—No me va a seguir gustando cómo crees, a mí me gustas tú —les mira a ambos.

—Por eso acabaste en el sótano —Italia vuelve a abrazar a Roma protectoramente, se acerca a la mesa del teléfono y le da un bolígrafo.

—Por eso acabe en... Italien —le sigue agobiado tocándole el brazo.

—Además creo que tanto ellos como tu padre tendrán algo que decir al respecto —añade mientras el romano levanta las cejas empezando a inspeccionar el bolígrafo con curiosidad.

—Pero... —suspira—. Italieeen. No es lo que parece, estábamos hablando.

Alemania le acaricia un poco el pelo a Roma, con suavidad y se agacha.

—Esto es un bolígrafo, ¿quieres saber cómo funciona?

Romita sigue embobado con el bolígrafo descubriendo que tiene una tapa.

—Basta —Italia separa a Roma de Alemania y se acerca con él a Germania.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta Alemania sin entender bien la actitud de Italia. Es un NIÑO.

Germania mira a Italia aún con el ceño fruncido, mira a Roma en sus manos.

—¿Sabemos cómo arreglar esto? —pregunta Germania.

Italia niega.

—Deutschland... —murmura el germano hacia Italia esperando que él, latino, sea capaz de completar su pensamiento.

—Hay que arreglar esto —sentencia Italia.

—No sé ni cómo paso... —admite Germania tomando a Roma de sus brazos. Alemania toma a Italia de los hombros.

—Vamos a llamar por teléfono —anuncia el italiano, Prusia y Hungría se han ido a dormir, por lo visto…

—¿Llamar a quién? —pregunta Alemania mirando al italiano y acercándose un poco a él.

—Pues a Francia y a Spagna!

—¿Quieres que yo le hable a Spanien?

—Sí, ve —le manda. Germania suspira mirando a Roma y luego a Italia.

—Voy a ir al jardín con Rom —declara el germano hacia Italia. Él asiente.

Alemania mira a Italia con el teléfono en la mano, antes de marcar.

—Tu abuelo... Es un peligro —murmura hacia él un poco sonrojado.

—Justo eso es lo que digo.

—Lo siento —susurra Alemania mirando a Italia.

Italia bufa de mal humor.

* * *

 _Si alguien que está leyendo Hochzeit lee esta también debe estar empezando a entender la raíz del problema :D_


	4. Chapter 4

Cuando Roma ha desentrañado todos los misterios del bolígrafo, que implican romperlo hasta hacerlo pedazos y hacer un desastre con la tinta, se da cuenta de que ya no está dentro de la casa, ni en brazos del chico que habla latín o parecido. Salta al suelo, de brazos de Germania.

—¿No quieres más a Deutschland?

—Quid?

—Te has ido con él... ¿Sabes quién eres?

—Sic —responde y se va a las flores, levantándose la camisa y poniéndose a mear en ellas.

Germania no le hace mucho caso porque esto le parece muy normal. Romita se llena todo de tinta azul de arriba abajo, porque tiene las manos manchadas.

—¿Por qué me has traído aquí fuera? Quiero saber si Doislan va a venir a mi casa conmigo.

—Deutschland es novio de Italien.

—Ya no, me ha dado un beso de amor. Ahora me quiere a mí.

—Y... —vacila un poco y se sonroja—, si yo...

Romita le mira.

—Eres más... Es... —suspira—, ¿por qué te gusta tanto Deutschland?

El romano entrecierra los ojos mirándole y sonríe un poquito.

—Sólo pregunto —se sonroja más—. Pareces elegirle a él.

—Porque se parece a ti —suelta el muy manipulador. Germania parpadea.

—¿Y por qué le eliges a él entonces?

—A ti no te entiendo —se encoge de hombros—. Dices cosas raras y no me enseñas nada. Él me va a enseñar a hacer un rayo y seré como Júpiter.

—Tú eres... De mis tiempos —explica—. Eres lo ÚNICO de mis tiempos.

—Ves? Hablas como yo pero no sé de qué me hablas.

—Puedo contarte una historia —propone. El morenito levanta las cejas interesado ahora.

—¿Cuál?

—La tuya y la mía.

—Yo no te conozco.

—Es una historia en la que me conoces... Cuando seas mayor —explica tomándole de la cintura.

—¡Cuando sea mayor seré un gran explorador y lo sabré hacer todo! —exclama dejándose, que ya es raro.

—Vas a ser... Un imperio muy grande, el más grande y poderoso

—¿Y? —sonríe.

—Y un día vas a querer ser más grande e intentarás hacerte con parte de mis tierras, ahí es como nos conoceremos.

—Te estoy conociendo ahora.

—Eso veo... Pero no paso así en esta historia —le mira—. Te vas a convertir en el más molesto de todos y yo trataré de que me dejes en paz, pero no vas a hacerlo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque... —vacila nerviosito—, creo que voy a gustarte un poco.

—¿T-Tú a mí? —vacila porque esa no se la esperaba.

—¿Por qué te parece imposible? —levanta las cejas más sonrojado

—Porque... —se sonroja un poco y niega con la cabeza.

—Aja? —frunce el ceño.

—Porque a mí...

—A ti...?

Romita le mira y se lo piensa unos instantes.

—No, creo que no es imposible —gran sonrisa. Germania frunce más el ceño y el pequeño le mira desconsoladito.

—Claro que no es imposible.

Romita sonríe más y se acurruca un poco. Germania levanta las manos un poquito sin saber bien que hacer antes de darle unas palmaditas en la espalda y pensar que cosas hace Roma con sus hijos que puedan llegar a gustarle a él. ¡Él colgaba a Prusia de cabeza! y hablaba con Suiza y hasta a Austria le gusta.

Romita acaba por frotar la cara contra su pecho como un gato y el germano le toca un poco el pelo, con cuidado, mirándole con atención.

—¿Qué sabes de la gente del norte?

—Cosas... ¿no me vas a contar tu historia? —saca un poco la cabeza y le mira.

—Ja, sólo me preguntaba si... —sonríe levemente—. En mi historia hay dos reinos. Uno al norte, un reino fuerte grande e imponente y uno al sur... Desorganizado, bebedor y... Más o menos fuerte, que eres tú.

Roma frunce el ceño.

—Vaaaale, bastante fuerte —admite.

—¡Yo no soy bebedor y desordenado!

—Ah, no? ¿Eres ordenado? —sigue sonriendo.

—Sic! —le empuja un poco con las manos.

—Eh! Eh! No te enfades —no le permite separarle demasiado—. Dos reinos igual de fuertes.

—Jum... —se cruza de brazos.

—El reino del sur era listo y quería expandirse... de hecho, había ganado mucho territorio en no tanto tiempo... —sigue esperando que esta parte le haga más ilusión.

—¿Cómo?

—El reino del sur era... un gran conquistador.

Romita se mueve en sus brazos para incorporarse un poco.

—¡Pero cómo? ¿Cuáles territorios?

—Desde donde se mete el sol... hasta dónde está mi casa y hacia el norte... hasta mi casa.

Roma levanta las cejas impresionado porque eso es como... todo el mundo, aunque no tiene ni idea de dónde está su casa.

—Ese reino del sur es grande y poderoso, Rom. Podrás con todos... menos conmigo.

—¿Por qué no contigo?

—Porque yo soy listo y grande y fuerte también.

El pequeño se cruza de brazos y entrecierra los ojos.

—Sí, esa misma cara es la que vas a hacer —sonríe de lado.

—¿Y entonces qué?

—Entonces el reino del sur intentará una y otra vez invadir al poderoso reino del norte.

—¡Pero no me dices cómo! —protesta.

—De... todas las maneras po... —carraspea pensando que este niño es muy pequeño—. Ehm... ¿has oído hablar del abrazo especial?

—Non...

—Es... eso que hacen los... —se sonroja más aún, ni crean que no está sonrojado. Aprieta los ojos sin poder creer que esté hablando de ESTO con Roma... la persona que le enseñó a hacerlo—, ¿eso que hacen los adultos en la intimidad?

—¿Te refieres al sexo? —inclina la cabeza. Levantamiento de cejas hasta la estratósfera, hasta tos le da al sajón—. ¿No? Entonces no sé... ¿los besos? —se lo piensa—. No sé de ningún abrazo especial...

—Nein, nein... gott... ¿¡sabes del sexo?!

—¿Tú no? —levanta las cejas ahora. Se sonroja más porque él no sabía cuándo era ya un... joven, ¡y este niño!

—¡Pero eres muy pequeño!

—Pero muy listo —sonríe orgulloso.

—¡Pero como vas a saber del sexo a esta edad!

Roma parpadea y le mira sin saber qué está mal.

—Pues es muy fácil, ¿por qué no?

—¿Q-Qué es lo que... Sabes? Nein, espera.

Romita se ríe del agobio que lleva el germano.

—¡No te burles de mi desde este tamaño! —protesta apretando los ojos.

—Pues es que te da vergüenza y estás todo de color rojoooo —se incorpora un poco para pincharle la mejilla con el dedo.

—¡No me da vergüenza! ¡Y no estoy rojo! —tsundere tsundere, chillido. El pequeño levanta las cejas encontrando esto muy divertido.

—¡Pero si te estoy viendo!

—¡No es verdaaad! Estoy normal, sólo tú eres... Eres…

Roma sonríe esperando a que le diga, ilusionado.

—Molesto —protesta en ese tono de siempre tsunderetsundere y el chiquillo parpadea y se le borra un poco la sonrisa porque eso no es tan bonito y aun es pequeño y no entiende del todo el asunto.

Germania le mira y vacila porque esto no funciona así habitualmente, evidentemente Roma no se cree nunca esas declaraciones. Se sonroja aún más si es posible solo con la idea de tener que decirle la verdad porque es pequeño.

—¿Entonces por qué tienes sexo conmigo? —pregunta.

—Waaaas?! —porodindelcielocomosabequetengosexoconELsisolohablabamosdesexoengeneralnojuntos!

—Sexo, ¿por qué lo haces conmigo si soy tan molesto? —insiste.

—Y-yo-yo... yo no... yo... yo no dije... q-que... —balbucea tremendamente nervioso

—Has dicho que así es como intentaba conquistarte... —explica y luego se lo piensa un segundo—. ¿El sexo sirve para eso?

—Espera, espera... —va demasiado rápido este niño de acuerdo a Germania, realmente no querría decirle que sí. Vacila mirándole unos instantes incómodos sin saber qué hacer con él, separándole un poco para mirarle a la cara.

Romita sonríe.

—Qué le digo a... un niño... como tú... —susurra en alemán.

—¡Eso es que sí! ¡No lo había pensado! ¡Tengo que pedirle a Helena que me enseñe a hacerlo bien!

—Vas a aprender a hacerlo muy bien... —susurra acercándole a él y abrazándole un poco—, vas a traerles locos a todos y voy a odiarte por ello.

—¿De veras? —ilusionado. Germania suspira.

—Vas a ser mejor de lo que crees, mejor de lo que todos quisiéramos y va a costar mucho trabajo sobrevivir a tu alrededor.

El pequeño sonríe hinchándose un poco.

—¡Ah! ¡Y por eso te gusto y todos me quieren!

—¡No me gustas! —otra vez tsundere, muy nervioso con esta conversación—, y ya podrías... ir por otro camino y elegir a alguien —protesta pensando que en realidad, eso no funcionará y no hay otra opción más allá que las cosas como han pasado o las cosas como le convendrían a él, que sería con Roma débil y el yendo a conquistarle... todo lo que pasa en un espacio y tiempo ajeno a lo que pasa ahora que no sabe ni cuando es ni cómo llegaron a estos tiempos. Por una vez se plantea que el mundo sin Roma es un lugar bastante extraño.

—Pero... tú has dicho... —corasónpartío' Los ojos azules le miran fijamente de reojo, con el ceño fruncidito y sonrojado además.

—Siempre digo que no me gustas, aun cuando... en algún supuesto caso... pudieras... quizás... gustarme un poco.

—Antes has dicho que sí te gustaba.

El mayor le mira con su cara de palo otra vez.

—Y has dicho que tendré sexo contigoooo y lo haré muy bieeeeen —canturrea.

—Me g... —se detiene y levanta las cejas, y se sonroja más aún, apretando los ojos—. Rooom! No he dicho que... no vas a... ugh ¡No vamos a tener sexo! —otra vez ese chillido

Vacila un instante mordiéndose el labio y sonrojándose un poquito... le escala por encima. Germania levanta una ceja y le deja escalar.

—¿A dónde vas?

Romita se le acerca y le da un beso en los labios como a Alemania. Germania abre los ojos, levanta las cejas y le mira, él sí sin tener idea de cómo reaccionar y como no se mueve el pequeño entreabre un poquito los labios, cerrando los ojos.

Algo, muy lejos en el subconsciente de Germania le dice que esto no está PARA NADA bien... y es una completa locura incorrecta y malmalmalmal. Aun así, sigue PETRIFICADO sin quitarle.

El pequeño romano se aguanta con fuerza tomándole el labio para abrírselos sin mucha habilidad. Germania cierra los ojos y hace un solo movimiento fluido y rápido, entreabriendo los labios, capturando los del romano por un instante en un beso de VERDAD, como el que le daría a Roma de adulto (sin lengua .), antes de echar la cabeza atrás, separándose y abriendo los ojos otra vez con expresión indescifrable. Germania... acabas de besar a un NIÑO.

Roma parpadea y SONRÍE.

—P.. ah... pwhahdin... —balbucea intentando decir "Por Odin"

—¡Me has besado!

—N-Nein —balbuceo nerviosohistéricolocoperdido

—¡Sic! ¡Estaba yo poniendo los labios así y tú has hecho así y me has dado un beso de amor de verdad! —tan emocionado.

—Nein! Yo... Tú estabas... Y yo... Nein —teeeenso.

—Iiiiiih! —chilla muy contento dando saltitos sin escucharle mucho.

—Rom! ¡Deja de decirlo! ¡Yo no te bese, eres un NIÑO!

—¡Sí lo has hecho! ¡Tengo que contarle a Helena! —se lleva las manos a los labios, súper feliz.

—Helena va a estar maravillada —aprieta los ojos

—Eh?

—Rom, estas pequeñito deja de pensar en besos. ¡No debiste besarme!

—¿Por qué no? ¡Si te gusto y te gustan mis besos!

—¡Pero eres pequeñito! Cuando crezcas... Será otra cosa.

—Y qué que sea pequeñito, no lo soy tanto, mira ¡y ya sé dar besos!

—No sabes dar... —se calla, porque lo sabe tanto que consiguió que se lo devolviera.

Romita se ríe.

—¿Ves? Así es como pasaremos toda la vida —se queja pellizcándose el puente de la nariz.

—¡Me gusta!

—Claro que te gusta, lo haces a propósito.

—¡Lo hago porque me gusta! —se ríe—. Pero... —vacila un instante y se sonroja un poco.

Le mira suponiendo que lo que piensa es que le gusta también Alemania... y Italia... y Helena.

—Si estoy contigo... ¿qué pasa con Helena? Ella me enseñó a dar los besos y no se los ha enseñado a nadie más.

Germania le mira y frunce un poco el ceño, porque... esta parte es compleja.

—¿Está ella con nosotros en tú historia o es que ella no existe?

—Sí existe. Existe ella y existen otras personas que, como Deutschland, van a gustarte mucho —murmura—. Van a gustarte todos.

—A mí no me gustan todos —niega con la cabeza.

—Pues van a gustarte... —insiste—. Todos. Y todos, TODOS van a quererte y van a querer estar contigo y a todos nos —ejem— les va a enfadar que a ti te gusten todos los demás.

Roma parpadea y le mira fijamente absorbiendo eso. Sonríe.

—Pero a mí no me gustan los demás, me gustas tú.

—Sí, no creas que no te conozco. Eso mismo le dirás a Helena y a Deutschland y a Egipto y a absolutamente todo el mundo —asegura.

El pequeño se sonroja, un poco atrapado. Germania inclina un poco la cabeza y le mira fijamente antes de fruncir un poco el ceño y suspirar, negando con la cabeza para sí. Ya debía haber aprendido la lección, no tenía caso intentar retenerle o hacerle suyo... Roma era así desde que era un crío, era absurdo esperar que las cosas fueran diferentes. Le baja de sus brazos poniéndole en el suelo un poco abrumado.

—Pero... ¿quién será especial entonces? —pregunta mirando hacia arriba.

—Vas a adquirir la habilidad de hacer sentir especial a todo el mundo —responde poniéndole una mano en la mejilla pensando en las veces que le ha dicho que es ÉL el especial.

—Non, non, para mí. ¿Quién va a ser especial? ¡Todos no pueden! Mi corazón explotaría.

La tentación de decir "yo" es... enorme. Le mira con sus grandes ojos miel, curioso. Germania entrecierra los ojos.

—Yo creo... que tú lo sabes. Tú siempre sabes esas cosas.

—¡Yo no sé quiénes son todos, casi no te conozco a ti! —salta—. Además... —se queda callado y aparta la mirada pensando que si él les hace sentir especiales a todos, el germano creerá ser él y no puede saber si no es así.

—¿Además?

Él le mira y niega volviendo a sonreír.

—¡Todos van a quererme! ¡Eso es muy bueno! ¡Siempre le digo a Helena que lo haré!

Germania se humedece los labios y suspira mirando a la puerta... ¿no será que pueden llegar los demás y llevarse a esta versión de Roma que está TAN feliz por esas cosas que tanto le complican y le fastidian a él?

—Ja, todos van a quererte —asegura a regañadientes.

—¡Y seré el más bueno en el sexo! Siempre veo a los perros hacerlo en la calle y he visto a Helena desnuda muchas veces —se sonroja un poquito—. Y es muy bonita, pero no quiere explicarme aun, aunque yo sé que la gente se da besos en el pene...

—Was?! —ok, hemos recuperado la atención de Germania, sonrojándolo un montón.

—En el pene —le mira y levanta la manita con clara de intención de ponerla sobre el lugar exacto de Germania, que da un saltito.

—¡Sí sé qué es el pene!

Sonríe de esa forma peligrosa que hacen a Germania dar un pasito atrás.

—Espera... —cae de repente en la cuenta y le mira de arriba abajo.

—Was?

—¿Tú eres un... niño o una niña? —entrecierra los ojos.

—Was? ¡Claro que soy niño!

—Oh! ¡Helena me ha contado de eso pero sí que no sé cómo se hace! —se le acerca y se le abraza de la pierna—. ¿Me enseñas?

—¡¿Te enseño qué?! No voy a enseñarte mi... —se detiene—. Rom!

El romano le escala por encima.

—Nein, nein... tú eres pequeño para estas coas deberías estar pensando en espadas y como matar un... oso.

—¿Qué es un oso?

—Un animal grande y peludo.

—Ah, ¡yo puedo matar a uno!

—¿Puedes?

—¿Tú no? —sonríe.

—Ja, claro que puedo —le mira agradecido del cambio de tema.

—¡Pero no me estás respondiendo a mis preguntas!

—¿Cuáles preguntas? Te dije que si podía matar al oso y que era un animal grande y peludo.

—No eso, quiero que me expliques como tienen sexo dos niños.

—W-Was?! ¡Los niños no tienen... nein! ¡No te voy a explicar eso! —aprieta los ojos poniéndose en cuclillas y sentándose en el suelo al fin, porque creo que ha estado paseando con el niño todo el tiempo.

Roma, que había vuelto a escalarle hasta los hombros salta al suelo entre sus piernas.

—¿Y cómo voy a aprender si no?

—Cuando seas grande y... —inclina la cabeza —, en realidad no tengo idea de quien fue el primer hombre con el que...

—¿No fuiste tú? —inclina la cabeza. Germania se sonroja y se acuesta en el suelo, tapándose la cara con un brazo.

—No creo.

El niño se le sube encima y se le sienta sobre el pecho.

—¿Por qué no?

—Parecías saber bien lo que... —empieza a responder y luego nota qué carambas es lo que está respondiendo—. Rooom!

Romita sonríe.

—Pero quiero sabeeer —salta un poco.

—¿Qué quieres saber? Eres pequeño para saber esas cosas, ¡nunca les expliqué a mis hijos!

—¿Por qué no? —se estira sobre él con la cabecita en su pecho, buscándole el corazón.

—¡Porque no! Porque... no, no es algo que un niño deba saber —responde abrazándolo un poco instintivamente de la espalda como haría con cualquiera de sus vastaguitos.

—¿Por qué no? —sonríe cuando nota que le abraza.

—Porque son cosas de grandes, Rom... Ya te enterarás más tarde y créeme, luego vas a enseñarle a todo el mundo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque va a gustarte hacerlo.

—Non, que por qué son cosas de grandes.

—Porque... es algo que tú no puedes hacer.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque eres pequeñito, los niños pequeñitos aún no... Tienen sus partes completas para hacer eso que hacemos los grandes.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque haces muchas preguntas.

El romano levanta la cabeza y le mira.

—Entre más veces preguntes por qué, menos pronto podrás hacer el abrazo especial... sexo, como lo llames —sonríe un poco de lado y le mira de reojo. El romano frunce el ceño y consigue que suelte una risa de esas de Germania.

—¡Es mentira! —chilla.

—¿Por qué dices que lo es?

—Hago una cosa parecida… —se sonroja un poco— que da gustito.

—Quien te viera, Romita... toqueteándote cuando no levantas ni un palmo del suelo.

—Aaaah! —se hace bolita contra su cuello. Germania se ríe un poco abrazándole y acariciándole la espalda.

—Te saldrán pelos en las manos...

Se mira las manos dentro de su bolita. Germania sonríe con esto recordando a Prusia. Le despeina un poco.

—No me salen y entonces tu tendrías también —se va a mirar sus manos.

—Yo?! Yo no hago esas cosas —le muestra la palma de su mano.

—Haces peores, tienes sexo con... —de repente se detiene

—No ten... —se detiene al ver que se calla.

—¿Cómo sabes cómo seré de grande?

—Porque... —vacila—, yo... te conozco de grande.

—Pero no soy grande

—Lo eras.

—Lo seré

Germania suspira porque ni siquiera él lo entiende bien.

—Tú eras grande como yo la última vez que te vi.

—Eso no... Tiene sentido —niega con la cabeza.

—No lo tiene —le acaricia un poco la espalda, con bastante suavidad, más o menos como se la acariciaría a Austria—, y no sé cómo hacer que vuelvas a ser grande.

—Pues lo seré. Explícame el sexo.

El sajón levanta un poco la cabeza para mirarle.

—¿Qué me das a cambio? —pregunta sorprendentemente. Roma levanta las cejas.

—¿Besos? —sonrisa.

—Nein, no vas a darme besos —aprieta los ojos y recuesta la cabeza sobre el piso otra vez.

—¿Por qué no? —pregunta.

—Porque eres un niño, Rom.

—¿Y?

—Cuando seas un adulto te daré besos —asegura... y se sonroja.

El pequeño se le acerca y le da uno en el momento en que Prusia asoma por la puerta del jardín. Y Germania aprieta los ojos dejándole sin responder, un par de segundos antes de tomarle de los hombros y levantarle a todoo lo que dan sus brazos.

Prusia carraspea, Roma se ríe y Germania se mete tal susto que Roma se le cae encima.

* * *

 _Aaay, Germania... cuánta fuerza vas a necesitar para salir entero de esto..._


	5. Chapter 5

El pequeño rueda un poco y vuelve a subírsele encima mirando a Prusia, que mira a su padre con las cejas levantadas. Germania se levanta abrazando al niño por la espalda, sonrojado como si le hubiera atrapando dándole un beso a un niño...

—Ehm... ¿no está un poquito pequeño, vati?

—Nein, nein... por Odín, estábamos hablando, si ha sido él el que... Preussen! —le riñe.

—Me va a contar como hacen sexo dos niños —explica Roma.

—Danke, Rom... Realmente sabes bien cómo ayudar a la causa —protesta el germano frunciendo el ceño.

—A mí no quería explicármelo cuando estaba de tu tamaño —responde Prusia.

—Ni se los explicaré a ninguno —replica Germania sonrojándose.

—Pero a mí sí, ¡por qué vamos a hacerlo juntos! —exclama Roma muy seguro... sonrojándose un poquito.

—Por Odín... —susurra Germania intentando parar a Roma en el suelo a su lado para levantarse. Prusia se humedece los labios y vuelve a mirar a su padre tratando de verdad de no morirse de risa—. ¿Qué pasa, Preussen? —pregunta Germania medio fulminándole, consiguiendo levantarse.

—Nada, que vamos a ir a dormir y... bueno, Frankreich y Spanien van a venir mañana y... nos preguntábamos... pero ya está claro —risita... Roma frunce el ceño porque no le entiende. Germania frunce el ceño también.

—¿Qué se preguntaban? —pregunta agachándose y cargando a Roma en brazos.

—Si el niño iba a dormir contigo.

—P-Pues... ¿Quieres que duerma contigo? —pregunta.

—Nein, nein, pero podíamos montar un cuarto.

Roma les mira a los dos y salta un poco en brazos de Germania para que le haga caso.

—¿Qué dice?

—Que si vas a dormir conmigo o en un cuarto solo —explica.

—¡Contigo! —se le agarra

—Ehm... —Germania carraspea mirando a Prusia y se sonroja—. Quizás estarías mejor en un cuarto solo...

Prusia le mira porque no es eso lo que ha dicho el niño.

—Igual vas a tener que lavarle, vati, mira como está todo azul...

Germania, que las manchas no son su primera preocupación, cae en la cuenta de ello.

—Ohh... quizás puedas lavarle tú —asegura preguntándose cómo coño es que Roma... ROMA DE ESE TAMAÑO, es capaz de ponerle nervioso.

—Yo? nein, nein, se lo diré a West —risita nerviosa.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta Roma otra vez.

—Preusseeen —protesta Germania mirando a Roma de reojo—. Que... vas a tener que bañarte.

—¡Ah! ¡A mí me gustan mucho los baños! —exclama muy contento con esa idea.

—Te encantan los baños, eso me queda claro... —refunfuña Germania—. Espera, Preussen, quizás pueda quedarse así sucio.

—Ehm... Vati... —vacila y no está seguro WTF?—. ¿Te da vergüenza? —entrecierra los ojos.

—NEEEIN! No es vergüenza, es un NIÑO!

—¿Qué dice? —pregunta Roma ooootra vez.

—Q-Que... él... te... que no le gustas —Germania haciendo un desastre.

—¿Por qué no? —Roma mira a Prusia desconsolado.

—¿Eh? ¡Yo no he dicho eso! —se defiende Prusia en Latín—. Es decir...

—Preussen, deja de complicar las cosas y ve a decirle a Deutschland que vamos a bañar a Rom.

—¿Los... dos?

Germania carraspea.

—Bien, danke por negarte... —responde frunciendo el ceño y pasando a su lado.

—No me he negado —le sigue.

—¡¿Qué pasaaaa?! —protesta Roma levantándose para mirar a Prusia por encima de su hombro.

—Que es la hora del baño.

—Ah! —sonríe.

—Weeeeeeeeest —grita Prusia. Alemania, que lleva un bueeen rato hablando con Italia intentando apaciguar el problema responde desde la cocina.

—¿Qué pasaaa?

—Vati quiere que vayas a bañar a Rom!

—Was? —protestan los dos a la vez, en estéreo, como siempre.

—Pues... bueno, o que le ayudes al menos... —matiza Prusia sin saber ahora.

—Nein, nein... yo lo baño solo —asegura Germania mientras Alemania mira a Italia en la cocina.

—Ah, ¡pero si has dicho que querías que te ayudara! —responde Prusia.

—Tú, podrías ayudarme tú en vez de que lo haga Deutschland... —murmura—. ¿En qué baño lo bañamos?

—Nein, nein, yo no! —Prusia se niega—. En el del señorito —decide, porque... bueno, seguramente Romita hará un desastre—. Ahí hay bañera.

—Bueno, no será la primera vez que bañe a un NIÑO.

—Bien —Prusia asiente. Germania vacila.

—Ayúdame.

—Was?

—E-Es que... —mira a Roma de reojo que le sonríe al notar que le mira. Germania traga saliva y le abraza con una poca más de fuerza, porque por un lado le gusta ser él el especial, pero por otro, este es un NIÑO y... va a ser incómodo bañarle, lo sabe.

—Te da vergüenza —repite Prusia dirigiéndole al cuarto de Austria.

—¡No me da vergüenza! Es un niño —insiste Gemrania.

—Besos —sentencia Prusia.

—¡Es su culpa! —chilla sonrojándose

—¿Mi culpa? —pregunta Prusia mientras Roma intenta enterarse

—Nein, la de Rom. Yo no le di besos, me los dio él —más sonrojo mirando a Roma y sonrojándose más porque esos graaandes ojos color miel son... molestos.

—No entiendo —responde Roma pensando que habla con él.

—Que no sé cómo te pintaste las manos de azul —responde Germania después de vacilar un instante.

—No solo me pinte las manos —se levanta la camisa mirándose donde se ha agarrado al mear. Germania le baja la camisa un poco violentamente, apretando los ojos.

—Oh... bien, vati, buena suerte —Prusia se ríe un poquito y recibe un pescozón en la parte de atrás del cuello por parte de su padre.

—Au! —protesta un poco Prusia.

—¡¿Qué pasaaa?! —vuelve a quejarse Roma

—Que tu bru... que... Preussen se porta mal y me molesta —protesta Germania en latín.

—¿Con qué?

Germania carraspea bajando al niño al suelo en el baño, fulminando a Prusia.

—Tú vas a lavarle ahí —amenaza a Prusia no demasiado seguro.

—Nein, yo me marcho...

—Was? ¡Dijiste que me ayudarías! No sé ni usar bien esto —miente porque lleva días usando la regadera sin problema alguno.

Roma, que está en el suelo, se ha ido a investigar el resto del baño, mirándoles de reojo.

—Bien, yo te enseño a usar el grifo, le llenas la bañera y ya.

Germania entrecierra los ojos y se cruza de brazos pensando también que para que Prusia se esté burlando de él... gruñe un poco odiando todo, que se quede o que se vaya.

—Bien, llena la bañera entonces —protesta en tono de riña yendo con Roma, tomando aire y pidiéndole que levante los brazos.

—Vati... —le llama Prusia empezando a llenarla, lo que hace que Roma haga "oooooh" y vaya corriendo a ver.

—Was? —pregunta Germania arrancándole la camisa por la cabeza, desnudándole.

—¡Mira! ¡El agua! ¡Sale por ahí! —no, aún no ha inventado los grifos

—Ja, sale por ahí. No te caigas de cabeza.

Romita mete la mano en la bañera para intentar tocarla empujándose con los pies porque no alcanza... y se cae de cabeza.

—¡Está caliente! —sonríe el romano.

—Ja —asiente Germania sonriendo un poco embobado con el Romano. El latino se incorpora en la bañera intentando ponerse de pie y se resbala, acercándose al grifo para verlo.

—¿Cómo llega aquí el agua?

—Con un acueducto —responde Germania en automático, él, que le ha escuchado hablar mil veces de ello y mira a Prusia de reojo

—¿Qué es un acueducto? —les mira a los dos. Prusia le pone una mano en el hombro a su padre.

—No te enfades conmigo —pide en alemán y se va.

—Nein, Preussen! Qué falta de... Preussen! —protesta dando un paso hacia la puerta y luego mirando a Roma... sonrojándose. Prusia le sonríe cerrando la puerta.

—Germaniaee! —le llama Roma agarrándose del borde de la bañera para no resbalarse, estirando una manita hacia él.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta en latín.

—¡No te vayas!

—No me voy... Preussen se va —se cruza de brazos mirándole y pensando que es genuinamente... adorable. Se sonroja el solo con la idea apretando los ojos y negando con la cabeza.

—¿De verdad no le gusto? —pregunta desconsolado, agarrándose del borde con las dos manos.

—Les gustas a todos, Rom —murmura acercándose y sentándose en el vater cerrado, con los brazos cruzados. Sonríe otra vez.

—¿Qué es un acueducto?

—Es una construcción que trae agua de un río o un mar a la ciudad —explica Germania recargándose en las piernas

—Oh! ¡Yo haré uno!

—Non, vas a hacer muchos —sonríe un poco.

—¿Muchos? ¿Para llevar el agua a todas partes de la ciudad? —se sienta en la bañera otra vez.

—Ja —asiente—. En todas partes no solo de esta ciudad, de todos lados.

—¿Y cómo son? —pregunta poniendo la mano en el agua caliente, jugando con ella.

—Son unos grandes arcos y el agua corre por arriba —se los dibuja en el aire.

—¡Ah! ¡Claro!

Germania suspira acercándose a la tina y tomando la botella de jabón. Se pone un poco en la mano y se le acerca.

—Si se hacen con arcos es menos piedra y es más barato y se puede dibujar con lo que me enseñó Helena de mathikakas!

Germania parpadea sin entender bien lo que dice. Le pone las manos enjabonadas en la cabeza, como le han tenido que enseñar.

—¡Ah! ¡Qué haces! —protesta alejándose.

—Te pongo esto en la cabeza, es para limpiarte —explica.

—¿Qué es? ¿Aceite? Huele como... chococaca!

—Eh? —pregunta Germania frunciendo el ceño porque es raro que haya algo que no entienda en latín.

—Chococaca, Doislan me ha dado antes —toma un poco del champú de chocolate de Austria y se lo mete a la boca... antes de empezar a escupir y a hacer arcadas como loco.

—Nein, nein... no se come, sabe mal —asegura Germania que también ya lo probó, desde luego y tuvo un efecto igual—. Ponte agua en la boca.

Se agacha para beberse la que hay en la bañera. Nada que le impresione demasiado al Germano, bola de guarros. Germania le talla la cabeza mientras tanto.

—El otro chococaca no sabía así, yo le dije a Doislan que no se lo comiera y ahora me enfermaré y me moriré por comer veneno —el drama.

—Eh? Nein, no vas a morirte. Yo lo probé y no me paso nada —asegura.

Romita le mira y el mayor le empuja un poco la cabeza hacia la tina para hundírsela y enjuagarle... cuando se le mete en los ojos... en serio.

—¡Aaaaaaaaaaah! Dueleeeeeee DOISLAAAAAAAAAN! ¡ME QUIEREN MATAAAAAR! ¡AYUDAAAAAAA!

—Was?! No te estoy... nadie te está... por odin! —Germania que es un bestia y quiero decir que... él no bañaba a nadie, los niños se bañaban solos o alguna mujer venía a hacerlo—. Calma, calma... Rom, espera, no te estoy matando.

—DOISLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! ME VOY A QUEDAR CIEGOOOOOOOO! —manos en los ojos, claro y dando patadas.

—Nein, no te vas a quedar ciego, espera, Rom! —protesta Germania al tiempo que Alemania abre la puerta del baño.

—DOISLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN —sigue chillando apretándose los ojos que le escuecen.

—Was? Was? —pregunta Alemania entrando al baño. Germania bufa

—Bu! Bubu —lloriquea Romita—. Me voy a quedar ciegoooo —le busca abriendo un poco los ojos e intentando ir con él.

—¿Podrías quedarte quieto en lo que te limpio los ojos? —riñe el mayor sin dejarle ir con Alemania, tratando de limpiarle con su ropa.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta Alemania sin saber qué hacer, acercándose a la tina.

—Non! ¡Me das veneno y me dejas ciego! —intenta soltarse, se resbala y se cae otra vez

—No te doy ningún veneno, no te dije que te lo comieras y te estoy limpiando la cara para que deje de dolerte —protesta Germania con el ceño fruncido. Romita lloriquea asustado.

—¡No quiero más chococaca feo de este! —trata de meter la cabeza entera en el agua

Germania le saca del agua cargando, decidido a no dárselo a Alemania quien, con bastante practicidad, moja una toalla en agua del lavabo para limpiarle la cara al niño (entre Germania y Alemania, un ciego guiando a otro ciego). Roma patalea porque le duele aun y no le gusta que le levanten, haciendo un DRAMA.

—Mein gott, vater... ¿qué le estás haciendo? —pregunta Alemania agobiado.

—Rom, ¡cálmate! No te está pasando nada —replica Germania deteniéndole las piernas y tratando de que no se le resbale, ignorando a Alemania. Al final, entre los lloros y todo consigue que se le baje la comezón un poco.

—¡Me estás dejando ciego! Doislan! Germaniae me deja ciego!

—¡No te estoy dejando ciego! —protesta Germania frunciendo el ceño.

—Aun tiene el pelo lleno de jabón —hace notar Alemania tratando de pasarle la toalla mojada por la cara.

El chiquillo intenta soltarse y patear y morder y golpear a alguien.

—Si te calmas, te ayudo a que te deje de doler —insiste Germania con MUUUUCHAS dificultades para sostenerle mientras Alemania se agacha a la tina y la destapa, abriéndo la regadera para que salga el agua por la ducha.

Romita lloriquea aun un poco más pero se mueve menos.

—Quítate los zapatos y métete a la ducha para enjuagarle —murmura Alemania empujando un poco a su padre.

Germania se mete a la ducha con todo y lo que sea que trae en los pies, que sospecho deben ser zapatos...

Con el agua acaba por aclarársele el pelo y la cara al pequeño y ya no le escuece así que se calma más y más en proporción.

Alemania aprieta los ojos pensando ahora también en el BAÑO de Austria... que está hecho un desastre, claro. Germania mira a Roma cargándole con un solo brazo y echándole el pelo hacia atrás con la otra mano, tranquilizándose él mismo.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Ya no te duele? —pregunta más o menos dulcemente... en términos de Germania.

Aun lloriquea frotándose los ojos y los entreabre un poco, al ver a Alemania estira la manita hacia él... y se recuesta sobre el pecho de Germania. Roma y su ejército de germanos a su disposición.

Alemania le toma la mano y Germania le acaricia la espalda.

—Sí me duele, quiero un beso y un abrazo!

Germania le besa el pelo suavemente. Roma tira de la mano de Alemania para que lo haga también.

Alemania vacila un poco y mira a su padre de reojo y piensa que solo le falta que entre italia... pero es que es un NIÑO! Cierra los ojos y le da un beso rápido en la mano.

—Non! ¡En la cara! ¡Los dos! —protesta.

—Pero... —empieza Alemania no muy convencido mirando a su padre quien hace los ojos en blanco y saca a Roma del agua acercándoselo un poco a Alemania para que le bese.

Roma sonríe ahora ya.

—Quítate la ropa ahí adentro, vater... —pide Alemania sin mala intención de verdad agobiado con el estado del baño de Austria.

—Ah! sic! ¡Báñate conmigo! —exclama Romita y estira los brazos para que Alemania le sujete mientras Germania se desviste.

—Was? Nein! —protesta Germania fulminando a Alemania quien toma una toalla para sacar al romano de la ducha y la extiende.

—¡Pero yo aún estoy azul y tú estás todo mojado! ¡Bañaos los dos conmigo! —tan feliz...

—¡Los dos! —Alemania escandalizado—. Nein, nein...

—¿Por qué no? —mira a Alemania.

—Yo estoy limpio y te estás bañando con vater —responde Alemania nerviosito mientras Germania se quita los zapatos y los echa fuera de la tina.

—¡Pero él no quiere y me deja ciego!

—No te dejo ciego y ya me estoy quitando la ropa, deja a Deutschland en paz —protesta Germania echando los pantalones mojados al suelo al lado de los zapatos, igual que la camisa.

Roma le mira descaradamente y con mucha curiosidad, sin responder ahora... Alemania mira el creciente desastre en este baño de reojo, sin hacerle demasiado caso a su agobiado padre que vacila sin quitarse la ropa interior.

—¿Tienes pelitos amarillos en todas partes? ¿También los tienes en el pene? —le pregunta el romano a Germania y se vuelve a Alemania—. ¿Tú los tienes también?

Sonrojo en conjunto de ambos germanos, que no se miran entre sí. Germania extiende los brazos para quitarle a Roma de las manos al alemán.

—¡Pero quítate eso o no podré verlo! —protesta el pequeño abrazándose más de Alemania para que no se lo lleve aun.

—Ehm... voy... a... —vacila Alemania.

—No voy a quitarme nada, ven acá a que terminemos de bañarte —ordena Germania

—¿Por qué no quieres que te vea el pene? ¿Lo tienes pequeño?

Eterna discusión con Roma al parecer.

—Rom! —protesta Germania sonrojándose y ahora Alemania no puede evitar bajar la mirada a los calzoncillos de su padre.

—No puedes tenerlo pequeño porque entonces no tendría sexo contigo —se calma a sí mismo y luego cae en la cuenta—. ¿Cómo será mi pene cuando sea grande?

—Deutschland! —protesta Germania poniéndose una mano encima de las regiones vitales que además se transparentan un poco porque trae calzoncillos blancos. Alemania, con ese último comentario decide que ya es más que suficiente trauma por hoy, intenta devolverle el niño a Germania, carraspeando.

—¡Eh! ¡¿Pero por qué nadie responde a mis preguntas!? —protesta Romita.

—¿Qué quieres que te responda? Si tengo pelitos amarillos, ven acá —declara Germania respondiendo la menos peor de todas las preguntas tomando a Roma de brazos del alemán.

—¿Cómo será mi pene cuando crezca? —insiste con lo que más le interesa, dejando que le tome en brazos ahora.

—Pequeño —responde mientras Alemania decide emprender la retirada de la manera más rápida y silenciosa posible.

El niño levanta las cejas y le mira.

—Tállate ahí para que se te limpie lo azul —pide Germania ya que están hablando de penes.

—¡No va a ser pequeño! ¡Has dicho que les gustaría a todos y sería el mejor! —patalea. Germania se sonroja.

—Límpiate —insiste.

Niega con la cabeza y se sonroja un poquito.

—No voy a verte, hombre...

—No voy a... tocarme si estás aquí.

—¿Y cómo pretendes limpiarte? —protesta bajándole al suelo.

—Pues... tú me estabas bañando —se cruza de brazos.

—Ja y eso es lo que hago. ¡Tállate!

—Non. Tú no me enseñas el pene, yo no te enseño como me toco.

—No quiero que... no estoy diciendo que me enseñes como te tocas, Rom, te estoy diciendo que te limpies lo azul del pe... —se detiene a sí mismo.

—Pero yo siempre me toco cuando me lavo en el pene.

Germania se sonroja más porque él se refería a... como te tocas, en... tocarte pues... cómo te... toqueteas *pervertido pervertido*... De hecho a eso mismo se refiere Romita

—Y-Yo... bueno, ehm... solo, lávate, me giro.

—Non! ¡Porque te vas a reír y me vas a decir que salen pelos en las manos!

—¡No te van a salir pelos en las manos por lavarte el... asunto!

—Pues me lo has dicho antes —se sienta en el agua que ya le llega al cuello, jugando con ella.

—Te dije que te saldrían pelos por... otras cosas, no por ESO.

—Ah... ¡igual no voy a hacerlo para que tú me veas!

—¡Lo que quiero es que se te quite lo azul! —protesta.

—Pero es que cuando yo me baño hago eso...

—¿Quitarte lo azul? —perdonen la idiotez.

—Non! lo que... da gustito —explica sonrojadito. Germania aprieta los ojos.

—Rom! —se sonroja más y el moreno mete la cabeza en el agua escondiéndose.

Germania le mira y hace los ojos en blanco sonrojado. ¡Era un NIÑO! Roma está aguantando la respiración bajo el agua.

El germano se agacha y le da unos golpecitos con el índice en la cabeza. El romano saca la cabeza hasta la nariz, para poder respirar, mirándole sonrojado.

—Es una cosa muy normal que hace todo el mundo —murmura con la misma respuesta que en una ocasión le dio a Prusia.

—Pero es que... me da un poquito de vergüenza, porque tú me has dado un beso de amor...

—Pero es que no tienes que hacerlo ahora, sólo quiero que te limpies.

—Pero es que a mí me gusta...

Germania se pone en cuclillas.

—Tienes toda la vida para tocarte donde quieras, hoy solo límpiate.

Roma le mira fijamente un instante. Germania, sonrojado igual, le sostiene la mirada

El pequeño se estira poquiiito a poco bajo el agua hasta que consigue ponerle un pie sobre sus regiones vitales.

Germania da un bueeen salto, se resbala y se cae de culo en la tina. Roma se incorpora un poco, recogiendo las piernas, para que no se le caiga encima.

—Rom! ¡No me toques ahí!

Se ríe.

—¡Eres un niño!

—¿Y qué?

—¡Pues no! No me estés tocando el... ¡no! Solo puedes tocarme ahí de adulto.

Parpadea y se le acerca peligrosamente, sonriendo. Germania se sonroja y se desliza un poco hacia atrás, reconociendo ESA cara.

El niño se pone de pie y anda hasta él, perfectamente dispuesto a sentársele encima.

—Rom, rom... ROM... límpiate y vamos afuera —advierte pero no le hace ni caso así que le detiene de los hombros cuando ya le tiene prácticamente encima.

Roma sonríe.

—Conozco esa cara —protesta Germania.

—¿Y qué significa?

—Que vas a hacer una de esas... cosas que haces.

—¿Cuáles?

—¡Una de esas cosas que NO voy a discutir contigo de este tamaño!

—¿Por qué?

—Porque eres pequeño. ¡Lávate ahí! —le mira de reojo.

—Helena dice que la gente que no explica las cosas a los niños con la excusa de que son pequeños son tontos y tienen vergüenza.

—¡No me llames tonto! —se sonroja.

—¡Pues cuéntame!

—Cosas, hablo de cosas... de esas cosas que haces. ¿Cómo aprendiste a hacer esto a esta edad? —protesta cerrando los ojos.

—¿A hacer queeeé? —protesta porque en realidad, no sabe aun lo que hace ni lo que provoca esa sonrisa, aunque le salga natural aun no aprende a usarla. Germania sonríe un poco.

—No sé qué me hacía pensar que podías ser diferente —murmura para él en su idioma antes de entreabrir un ojo y dejar que le salte encima, picándole un poco las costillas para hacerle cosquillas.

—No te entiendoooo —protesta saltando un poco, riéndose y protegiéndose para que no le haga cosquillas.

—¡Que eres un latoso! —"protesta"

—Non! —se desliza soltándole para separarse un poco desconsolado.

Germania le acaricia la mejilla un instante, porque esa carita le causa... algo. Romita suspira y le da espalda, lavándose.

El sajón levanta una ceja, extrañado mirándole por encima del hombro porque en el fondo... no le molestaba la idea de jugar tanto como parecía, claro está.

Roma se lava, tranquilo, porque muchas veces le dicen que es un poco pesado y está aprendiendo para no serlo, así que se aguanta para darle espacio.

Germania levanta las cejas al notar que sigue lavándose aprobando el que lo haga como niño civilizado en vez de seguir dando lata, aunque por alguna razón, le da un poco de penita que quizás se haya tomado demasiado en serio lo de ser latoso. Claro que lo era. Muy latoso... pero peeero, era un niño pequeño y mono y él... bueno, es que no le molestaba TANTO.

—¿Ya... quedaste limpio? —pregunta después de un par de minutos.

—Sic —se gira y le sonríe, sentadito de su lado de la bañera.

—E-Eres... un niño muy obediente —como cueeestan los cumpliiiidos.

—Quid? —levanta las cejas.

—Me has obedecido y te has limpiado bien en vez de seguir jugando —ofrece como explicación. El romano parpadea sin saber qué decir y Germania se sonroja pensando un poco—. Voy a darte un premio.

—¿Cuál? —inclina la cabeza.

—No lo sé, ¿qué premio quieres?

—Responde a mis preguntas.

—Responderé a una.

Tuerce el morro y se piensa qué pregunta hacerle. Germania tiembla.

—¡Pero tengo muchaas! —lloriquea

—Empieza por una... muéstrame tu mano —pide extendiendo la suya—, ¿ya estás arrugado como viejito?

—Non! —se las esconde a la espalda porque no quiere salir. Germania sonríe de lado.

—¡Déjame verlas!

—Quiero saber cómo es el sexo entre dos chicos —cambia de tema. Germania se le queda mirando con la boca abieeeerta. Roma sonríe.

—Igual que entre un chico y una chica —responde tomando un poco de agua y lanzándosela en la cara.

—¡No es verdad! —se cubre la cara y se ríe.

—Claro que sí —le echa más agua aun jugando como haría con Prusia para distraerle de algo.

Romita se ríe y se sumerge, acercándosele otra vez. Germania recoge las piernas haciéndose bolita así que el pequeño intenta meterse en la bolita.

—¡¿Qué haces, Rom?! —protesta abriendo un poco las piernas para verle.

—¡Creo que ya sé! —sonríe.

—¿Qué sabes?

—¡Déjame sentarme!

Germania estira las piernas con cautela.

—Nada de trucos extraños.

Se le sienta encima y se acerca hasta él.

—Creo que es cuando los penes se tocan —sentencia y toma la goma de los calzoncillos

El sajón tiene un instante de pánico levantando las cejas mientras el niño la abre para mirar dentro.

—Neeeein! —protesta cubriéndose con las dos manos.

—Ah! —protesta.

El rubio le mira con cara de circunstancias. ¿Cómo puede un niño de seis años conseguir... esto? Roma se sienta otra vez.

—Deja mi pene en paz —advierte.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque es mío y... ¡tú eres pequeño!

—Puedes... —se sonroja—. Puedes tocar el mío.

—¡No voy a tocarte el pene! —chillido histérico—. ¡Por Odín!

Romita se sonroja más... y se hunde escondiéndose otra vez. Germania se pellizca el puente de la nariz acercándose a él y levantándole del agua tomándole de debajo de los brazos.

Él le mira, nervioso.

—Cuando crezcas... —susurra—, vas a tocarme todo lo que quieras.

Romita aparta la cara aun sonrojado y Germania se levanta de la tina con él en brazos.

El niño levanta las piernas nervioso y el adulto sale de la tina tomando la toalla mojada que Alemania ha colgado junto al váter echándosela en el hombro.

—¡Déjame en el suelo!

—Eres pequeño y no podría tocarte, estaría completamente mal —murmura poniéndolo en el suelo frente a él.

El pequeño se va a por cualquier cosa que parezca tela, que son las cortinas del baño para secarse.

Germania se seca rápidamente con la toalla, amarrándosela en la cintura y quitándose los calzones mojados una vez que la trae amarrada.

* * *

 _¿Podría ser todo esto más políticamente incorrecto e incómodo, Germania?_


	6. Chapter 6

—¿Tienes sueño?

—Te he visto.

—¿Qué has visto?

—Tus calzones mojados se transparentan.

—No tengo nada que no tengas tú —Germania se sonroja sin poder evitarlo de todos modos.

—Tienes vergüenza —responde dejando la cortina de baño que es de plástico y no seca, tirando del albornoz de Austria para secarse. Germania se lo descuelga del gancho en el que está, echándoselo encima.

—Ja... —admite con muchos trabajos. Romita se seca con él como un fantasma y luego saca la cabeza de debajo. Germania le mira de reojo.

—No tengo sueño, quiero saber más cosas.

—¿Qué cosas quieres saber? —pregunta el germano mirándole y despeinándole un poco.

—Todo —sonríe.

—Todo, todo es mucho Rom.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no vamos a acabar nunca de explicarte todo —asegura saliendo del baño y sentándose en la cama del austríaco.

—Explícame como te enamoraste de mi —pide acercándose a la cama. Otra vez la mandíbula de Germania hace "clong" cuando pega en el suelo.

—Yonomeenamorédeti! —chillido automático.

—Quid?

—¿Por qué me haces preguntas incómodas?

—No es incómodo, ¡es lo que quiero saber!

Germania suspira pensando en qué tan malo sería contarle esta historia a ESTE niño. Aprieta los ojos.

—¿Si te lo cuento dejarás de hacer preguntas sobre penes?

—Ahora ya lo he visto —sonríe y Germania frunce el ceño.

—¡Eres imposible! —exclama. Vuelve a mirarle desconsolado dando un pasito atrás. El sajón lo nota, una vez más... lo nota. Se humedece los labios y carraspea—. Ven —pide dando unas palmaditas a su lado, en el colchón.

El latino se acerca y como el albornoz le da calor, lo tira al suelo.

—Cada vez que te digo que eres imposible o latoso... haces una cara.

—Pues no me gusta que me digas cosas feas... yo no te digo.

—Yo suelo decirte esas cosas.

—¿Por qué? —desconsolado.

—Porque no quiero que sepas realmente lo que pienso —murmura por una vez sincero con el romano.

—¿Por qué? —se sube a la cama. Germania vacila.

—¿Qué otras cosas te enseña Helena?

—Todo. Todo lo que le pregunto, ella es muy lista.

El rubio asiente mirándole fijamente.

—¿Ella también se va a enamorar de mí? —pregunta sonrojándose. Germania suspira recostándose en la cama y llevándose las manos tras la cabeza.

—Todos.

—¿De veras? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? —se gira hacia él.

—De diferentes maneras. Van a quererte, Rom, ¿qué más quieres que te diga? —protesta.

—¡Pues de ella! —exclama sin entender del todo la incomodidad porque es pequeño y esto le hace ilusión.

—No sé cómo Helena se enamoró de ti —asegura sinceramente—, prefiero contarte...

Roma se le sienta encima otra vez porque es como... esa historia con el contacto que tienen todos.

—Otra cosa —levanta una ceja mirándole.

—¿Cuál? —sonríe.

—Mmm... Podría contarte sobre los gladiadores o sobre tus hijos. Van a adorarte también —ojos en blanco—. Por Odín, el mundo entero te adora.

—¿Quién me adora más que ninguno? —sonríe mucho.

—No hagas esas preguntas —protesta sin tener NI IDEA... sin querer pensar que sea él, claro está, él no puede ser. Él le odia.

—¿Helena es la mamá de mis hijos?

Germania sonríe con eso y niega con la cabeza.

—De uno de ellos.

—¿Cuántos tengo?

—El rubito que parece niña y... el otro que es idéntico a ti y los gemelos... y el de Helena que duerme siempre... y...

—¿Cómo es el que tengo con ella? ¿Duerme siempre? ¿Por qué? —le corta. Suspira.

—Tienes otro también con la loca esa de los ojos pintados —aclara—. No sé porque duerme siempre, solo sé que lo hace.

—¿Quién es la loca de los ojos pintados? ¿Es la mamá de los demás?

—Nein, tienes uno con cada una. Vas... no sé si debería contarte todo esto, quizás podría hacerte un buen niño mejor y que te quedaras con una.

—¡Entonces somos una gran familia! —sonríe.

Germania sonríe pensando que... al final sí que son una familia, una cruel familia, pero familia al fin. ¿Cómo esté niño podía convertirse en un controlador de naciones? No era difícil imaginarlo... De repente cae en la cuenta de algo y frunce el ceño.

—¿Te parece? —pregunta acostándose de nuevo sin enterarse, bajando la cabeza.

—¿Tú has besado a Helena? —la pregunta del millón.

—Eh? —pregunta descolocado y sonrojadillo

—Pues... —traga saliva nervioso—. Ella a veces va con algunas personas y tú...

Germania sonríe de lado.

—No vas a ponerte tú celoso ahora conmigo...

—¡No estoy celoso! —levanta las cejas dándose cuenta de que lo está.

—¿Sabes siquiera de qué es estar celoso? —pregunta atrayéndole hacia sí para que se le acueste encima.

—Quid? —lo hace un poco.

—Sin duda Helena te enseña muchas cosas... —medio protesta.

—Pues sí... ¿por qué lo dices?

—Por nada, es... complicado —le da unas palmadas en la espalda.

—¡No me dices nada! —protesta.

—Sí te digo todo... al final, aunque no quiera —murmura poniéndose de lado y obligando al romano a caerse sobre la cama. Que se cae, claro, cerrando los ojos—. Eres pequeño. Me gustas de pequeño —agrega Germania mirándole. Roma sonríe a eso.

—Tú me gustas a mí también...

Germania hace los ojos en blanco y sonríe de lado, negando con la cabeza.

—Ay, Rom...

Romita levanta las cejas y se pone de rodillas. Germania le mira de reojo, sonríe más y se da la vuelta hasta darle la espalda.

—No me crees —nota poniéndole las manitas en el brazo y la cadera.

—No —responde con seguridad.

—¿Por qué? —se le sube encima otra vez intentando verle de cara.

—En realidad... no es que no te crea, es que te gustan todos y tú eres un niño con el que yo no debería estar discutiendo esto —admite medio escondido en su pelo.

—Pero no me gustan todos —se acerca de rodillas intentando quitar el pelo de su cara.

—Ah, no?

—Non —sonríe cuando consigue verle la cara.

De un brusco movimiento, el sajón consigue echarlo de cabeza en la cama y ponersele encima picándole un poco el abdomen para hacerle cosquillas.

—AAAAH! —se asusta y luego se ríe intentando apartarse. Germania se detiene después de poco, mirándole con sonrisa malignilla.

—¿Quieres que pare? —pregunta con las cejas levantadas y los dedos en posición de más coquillas.

—Sic! —miente e intenta protegerse con las manos y las piernas, volviendo a reírse solo con el movimiento de los dedos sin que le toque.

—Pues no voy a parar —mueve un poco más los dedos.

El romano se ríe y se mueve más aunque no le toque.

—¡Pero si ni te estoy tocando! —hace notar ahora sí dándole un piquetito.

—Aah! —se muere de la risa revolcándose por la cama. Germania se ríe con su particular risa, idiotizado con el niño.

Al final, Romita levanta las manos hacia Germania tomándole de la cara y este sonríe un poco, soplando un poco hacia arriba para que no se le meta un mechón de pelo en los ojos.

Esa mirada intensa y eléctrica que tendrá de mayor... Que PARALIZA a Germania y le acelera el corazón. (Germania se va a abrazar a España en un golpe de empatía).

El pequeño Romita, que sí es pequeño y no sabe qué pasa en realidad intenta hacerle cosquillas en el cuello a Germania.

Lo cual relaja un poco al adulto, aunque aún tiene el corazón súper acelerado, deteniéndole las dos manos y acostándose a su lado, teniendo MUY clara de repente una cosa: Roma TIENE que volver a ser adulto.

—¿Me cuentas una historia? —pide oooootra vez.

—¿Una historia de qué? —pregunta aun un poco agobiado con este asunto de que un NIÑO pueda acelerarle el corazón así.

—¡Una de mí!

—Mmm... —cierra los ojos poniéndose boca arriba.

Romita se le acerca, levantándole el brazo, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro y haciéndose bolita bajo él para que le abrace porque tiene frío.

Germania le atrae un poco más hacia sí, pensándose en una historia sobre Roma que no sea "aquella vez que te gané una batalla", ni "aquella vez que, cabrón, me ganaste una a mi"

—Te contaré sobre una vez que viniste a verme... y pusimos a pelear a Preussen, con Spanien... Spanien era un poco más grande que tu nada más y se parecía muchísimo a ti ahora.

—No sé quiénes son ellos...

—Preussen es el chico de ojos rojos que subió con nosotros —explica—, y Spanien... es otro de tus hijos que aún no conoces. Lo que quiero contarte es... que una vez que Preussen le ganó a Spanien se propuso que tú y yo peleáramos a ver quién era más fuerte.

—¿Espanian es el que duerme todo el tiempo? ¡Yo gané!

—Nein, ese es... Grecia me parece... —murmura—. Tú... hiciste una poca de trampa y conseguiste...

—¡Siempre dices que hago trampa!

—Pues es que cortaste mi ropa hasta desvestirme.

Levanta las cejas y se ríe un poco como Francia se ríe en plan jijiji. Germania suspira. Roma le pasa un dedo desde la axila hasta la cintura.

—Roooom —protesta deteniéndole la mano. El niño se ríe otra vez

—¿Y qué pasó?

—Yo traía mi armadura, estábamos en mi casa... más hacia el... —intenta señalar hacia donde, aunque aún le cuesta un poco de trabajo hacerlo con tantas construcciones y tan poco sol y cielo que se ve últimamente desde los lugares— noreste. Habías llegado de imprevisto, como siempre, con todos tus hijos y... como siempre, habías puesto la casa de cabeza.

—¿De cabeza?

—Ja, siempre de cabeza... todo lo desorganizabas, con tus esclavas y el vino y todas esas cosas...

—Me gusta el vino —bosteza.

—Todos estaban intrigados con la batalla, todos nos miraban y tú empezaste a tirar golpes de espada no hacia mí, sino hacia mi ropa —explica lentamente.

—Tienes vergüenza de estar desnudo y te desconcentras seguro —explica sonriendo con los ojos cerrados.

—Veo que te haces una idea —protesta bajando un poco el tono de voz, sumamente entrenado en Prusia... aprovechar el momento en que bosteza y parece empezar a dormirse—. Yo tenía que ser el vencedor, estaban todos mis hombres ahí, así que empecé a... alargar la batalla. Dábamos vueltas en círculos, pooooco a poooco.

—Non, non, eso no me gusta —asegura.

—¿Qué no te gusta? —pregunta suavemente.

—Dar vueltas sin que pase nadaaa —bosteza de nuevo—. Me pone nervioso, Helena me riñe por eso...

—Oh... Pues... aquí pasaban pocas cosas —se inventa y se le contagia el bostezo—, yo también tiraba con mi espada intentando vencerte, pero todo era leeento.

—No peleabas conmigo entonces —susurra.

—Si peleaba contigo, me gusta mucho pelear contigo —confiesa mirándole de reojo

—¿Por qué?

—Nadie más pelea como tú...

Sonríe y restriega la cara en su costado, mismo gesto que hace de adulto... nota Germania y busca poner los pies bajo sus piernas porque tiene frio o bajo su culo, donde sea

El sajón se pone más de lado para poder abrazarle completo, sintiendo los pies helados del romano. Extiende una mano y deshace un poco la cama cubriéndoles a ambos con la colcha

—Y yo te desnude... —susurra. Germania se sonroja—. Ya quiero volver a casa y ser grande...

—Yo también quiero que seas grande otra vez —murmura Germania.

Roma suspira sonriendo y unos instantes más tarde, su respiración cambia... pero no ronca, porque empezó a hacerlo cuando le desviaron el tabique nasal en una pelea.

¡Maldito sea el que le desvió el maldito tabique! Cartago, que es un bestia.

No tanto tiempo después, la respiración de Germania cambia también y ahí están los dos idiotas dormidos ahora en la cama de Austria... el gran perdedor de esta historia.

Y no solo va a dormir con Romita, si no que va a dormir desnudo porque no sé cuánto le dure la toalla. Aunque sinceramente no le importa perderla... ya le importará cuando se despierte contento y note a Roma comprobando delicadamente que sí es rubito de ahí abajo

Mientras tanto, Alemania consigue convencer a Italia de que vayan a ver si no hay prendido fuego a la cama de Austria, así que Alemania abre una rendijita mientras Romita está tomando medidas con sus manitas para poder dibujarle, no se entera.

—Mein gott —susurra Alemania hacia italia.

—Che? —pregunta Italia tras él.

—Está toqueteando a vati —susurra dejando que mire. Italia saca la cabeza y hace los ojos en blanco sonriendo.

—Entra, abre la luz y llévatelo, ponle algo de ropa que le quede. Nada de los vestidos que me ponía a mi il signiore. Hablaré con tu padre —propone.

—Ehh... pero está desnudo —Alemania incomodito desde ya con la idea.

—Sí, por eso necesita ropa... y no le muestres tu... —Italia le pone la mano directamente sobre lo que no tiene que mostrarle—. Poderío.

Alemania da un saltito y un "ihh" quedito, sonrojándose.

—¿Y de dónde quieres que saque ropa para él? —siguiente agobio.

—Il signioré te dejó tirar la ropa de cuando eras pequeño?

—Nein, no me dejó porque aún estaba buena, pero debe estar embodegada en... vale, vale, le pongo algo de eso. Aunque esos pantaloncillos cortos eran bastante ridículos también.

—Si no le gusta solo dale una sábana y se hará una túnica, pero no le des una de las de marca... pero tampoco unas muy viejas —sonríe.

Alemania asiente acercándose a Italia y dándole un beso rápido en los labios (alguien aún se siente culpable) antes de entrar al cuarto.

Romita levanta la cabeza y le aprieta el asuntillo a Germania, que se revuelve un poco mientras Alemania abre las cortinas.

—Doislan! —sonríe Roma soltándo a Germania y poniéndose de pie en la cama

Germania se despierta un poco más aún sin entender ni donde está. Se pasa una mano por el pelo revuelto

Romita estira los brazos para saludar al alemán de beso y abrazo. Alemania está más preocupado por el trauma de su padre en toda su gloria frente a él.

—V-Vater... —susurra haciendo un gesto, acercándose a la cama y bajando a Roma al suelo sin hacerle mucho caso.

—Eh! —protesta Romita.

—Was? —Alemania incomodito le mira de reojo mientras Germania se muere de la vergüenza

—¡No me eches! —Roma escala a la cama otra vez.

—Nein, es que... Hay que irnos a... Vestir —explica Alemania en alemán. Roma no le hace ni caso porque no le entiende

—Germania... —apremia el italiano

—Voy, voy... Sólo... —murmura Alemania tomando a Roma en brazos otra vez—. Ehm... Vestirse —indica en italiano

—Ave! —Romita le abraza.

—Ave —le saluda él.

En cuanto Alemania sale del cuarto con el niño, Italia entra y pasa el pestillo de la puerta que Austria tiene para que Prusia no se cuele a hacer cosas... que no debe. Sonríe con su cara de mafioso.

Germania se incorpora un poquito mirándole de reojo.

—M-Morguen.

—Buon giorno... —se acerca a la cama—. ¿Cómo estás? —mano en la rodilla.

—Bien —carraspea.

—¿Has dormido a gusto? Mi abuelito querido... todo un caso, ¿eh? Como le complica la vida a todos.

—Totalmente —se cubre bien las piernas.

—¿Te ha hecho algo? —pregunta dulcemente.

—¿Hacerme algo de qué? —pregunta extrañado con la cara del italiano que se ve un poco...

—Que no debiera.

—Pues... Nos bañamos... Nada —carraspea—, es un niño.

—Lo digo porque le conozco... sangre de su sangre —mueve la mano de la rodilla acariciándole el muslo—. Y podemos ser un poco... temperamentales cuando algo nos apetece.

—Se ha portado b-bastante —le mira la mano como si fuera una tarántula—... Bastante bien.

—Oh, no estoy de acuerdo con eso —sonríe y se le acerca un poco más subiendo las rodillas a la cama y acercando la cara a la del germano.

—I-Italien? —balbucea extrañado con el movimiento.

—Aja? —susurra sentándose sobre sus muslos.

—¿Q-Qué haces?

—Reestablecer el orden del universo —se acerca y le besa.

—Rees... —Germania se calla y levanta las cejas hasta el CIELO sin entender que es lo que está pasando.

Y aún más las va a levantar cuando note la mano de Italia haciendo parecido a lo que hacía Romita.

—Mmmm! —medio protesta da un saltito y le pone la mano encima a la suya, teniendo alguna dificultad para concentrarse y no perderse. MALDITOS latinos

Italia profundiza un poco más... El estúpido soldadito germano saluda a la mano de Italia. Germania cierra los ojos respondiéndole un poco

Ese movimiento de dedos y ese movimiento de lengua que acompañan y... Provocan ahora un gemidito inevitable de satisfacción y un dilema en el italiano que no estaba en su plan reaccionar y llevar esto muy lejos.

¿He mencionado ya que el cerebro de Germania está bastante hecho gelatina? Tímidamente sube una mano y se la pone en el hombro, atrayéndole hacia si un poquiiito. El italiano aprieta los ojos... porque sabe que su abuelo no se hubiera detenido pero él quiere de verdad a Alemania... no a esta estúpida versión salvaje y prohibida que es... uff

Podemos decir que Italia tiene la cosa con la que piensa Germania en este momento en la mano y esa cosa no piensa lógicamente ni piensa en nada más que en que Italia besa bien. Bieeeen

Suavemente, se separa un poco y le mira a los ojos.

Seguramente le pasa lo mismo que a todos, que es que va tras él en un principio antes de detenerse a sí mismo. ¿Sigue con la mano ahí? Germania le mira con los labios mojados e hinchaditos del beso y la respiración agitada. Se sonroja.

—Nessuno, mai —sentencia muy serio, mirándole fijamente.

Germania responde con un gruñidito sin saber de seguro que es lo que dice, pero por alguna razón el cómo lo dice le acelera el corazón.

Y ahí vuelve a besarle de improvisto, clavándole contra la cama o la pared, como le gusta a Alemania... volviendo a mover los dedos.

Cielos, es que no le molesta... En lo absoluto le molesta, respondiéndole con más ganitas y... Dejándose hacer. Estúpidos latinos, estúpidos.

Y así va ir la cosa hasta que acabe... Italia espera poder mirar a su hermano a la cara luego cuando venga después de esto.

Nada de preocupaciones de ver a Alemania a la cara después de que te tires a su padre. Lo que pasa es que Alemania no se va a enterar, pero Romano... seguramente sí.

Y todo esto encima de la cama de Austria, eso le pasa por irse con Suiza.

Para cuando Alemania termina de vestir a Roma con pantalones, tirantes, camisa y un pañuelito en el cuello y baja a desayunar, Germania está en la ducha de Austria, le tiemblan las rodillas y sigue sin saber:

A) Como ha pasado esto.

B) como es que los latinos son tan buenos en ello.

Roma está, de verdad, intentando tirarse los cereales por encima para que le cambien de ropa cuando Italia entra tan tranquilamente cínico y se prepara café como siempre mientras Prusia busca pizza en la nevera. SIEMPRE hay pizza en esa nevera, solo que a veces está más escondida.

Hungría entra a la cocina dejando la cesta de ropa sucia en el suelo, dándole un golpecito y un beso en los labios a Prusia y pidiéndole a Italia que le sirva una taza de café. Se sienta al lado de Roma y le sonríe.

El pañuelito del cuello de Romita ha desaparecido, él la mira y le sonríe.

—¿Tú cómo te llamas? Eres muy bonita, te pareces muchíiiisimo a Helena.

—¿Que ha dicho? —pregunta Hungría a Prusia porque no está segura y luego mira a Roma otra vez—. ¿Algo de mi nombre?

Prusia se sienta con la pizza en las manos, mordiéndola y asiente a Hungría, prepárate Roma...

—Magyarország —sonríe—, pero todos me llaman Ungarn.

Roma le mira un instante y hace carita desconsolada.

—Ese nombre es muy largo, yo me llamo Roma, ¿no tienes un nombre corto tú?

—Ungarn.

—Ungar —repite. Ella asiente y sonríe levantando la vista.

—Te pusieron ropa —le dice en italiano.

—Ah... —se mira a sí mismo y se sonroja un poco—. Puedes ayudarme a quitarme esto —pide señalando los tirantes, mirando a Alemania de reojo. Hungría sonríe de lado.

—¿Que te ha dado West? —pregunta Prusia tomando el vol de cereales de Roma—. Nein, nein, tienes que probar esto —le pasa un pedazo de la pizza que se está comiendo él.

—A nadie le gustan esos tirantes, no entiendo cómo es que te los pusieron —mira a Alemania y se acerca un poco al romano, quitándole los dos tirantes con rapidez y eficiencia... —. Él mismo me pedía siempre que se los quitara.

—Dice que son para que no se me caigan estas cosas —se señala los pantalones—. No me gusta esto aquí en medio, me aprieta y me molesta al andar —se refiere a las perneras y levanta las cejas al notar lo que le da Prusia—. ¿Qué es?

—Pizza, pruébalo, lo hace tu nieto y está muy bueno —le explica Prusia.

—Di que no te pusieron botas y chaqueta y pañuelo —aclara ella tocándole de la cintura a ver si realmente no le queda muy justo. No parece. Le sonríe y mira a Prusia—. Hace mucho que no había un niño en la casa.

Roma le sonríe a Prusia y le hace un gesto a Hungría para que se le acerque. Ella se le acerca sonriendo un poquito.

—Me han puesto una cosa en el cuello pero lo he metido ahí debajo —le susurra al oído, poniéndose de pie en la silla.

Prusia recibe un mensaje de España para que vaya a por ellos al aeropuerto e Italia le sirve el café a Hungría sentándose donde estaba el albino.

—¡Oh! ¿Te ha puesto pañuelo? Él también los odiaba —se ríe. Alemania, que sigue de pie leyendo el periódico y tomando su propio café mira al niño. Roma se ríe con ella sentándose otra vez para comerse la pizza.

—Comete los cereales —ordena con mucha seriedad sin enterarse de la pizza. Mira a Prusia de reojo levantarse y va a sentarse al lado de Italia al tiempo que Germania entra a la cocina con pokerface.

—Pero él me ha dicho que esto está más bueno —responde Romita y mira a Germania de reojo.

—Guten morgen —saluda Germania sin mirar a nadie.

—Vale, come eso y tu jugo de naranja —apunta Alemania que hoy esta de padre responsable.

—Yo le he pedido que me dejara un lazo para el cuello como el que lleva él pero dice que no hay de mi tamaño —le explica Roma a Hungría refiriéndose a la corbata mientras come—. efto fta mu güeno! —levanta las cejas en la misma reacción que tuvo la última vez que la probo por primera vez. Italia le sonríe.

—Le gusta mi corbata —asegura Alemania complacido.

—Podemos ponerle una con un nudo grande de esos que hace Inghilterra para que no la arrastre —comenta Veneciano. Germania, que MUERE de hambre, se mete un pan con mantequilla a la boca, casi completo.

—¿Porque Germaniae no lleva lazo? —pregunta Roma y el nombrado le mira de reojo y se sonroja un poco con su mención.

—Es incómodo y ridículo —asegura.

—No lo es, es bonito, ¡mira como brilla! —responde Roma. Germania mira un instante a Alemania. Se sonroja un poco, carraspea y se vuelve a su pan.

—No me gusta.

—Pues a mí sí me gusta, lo que no me gusta son esta cosa —odio infinito a los pantalones.

—Son pantalones, no puedes ir desnudo por la vida —explica Alemania.

—No es desnudo... hoy he dormido desnudo y no pasa nada. Aunque a Germaniae le daba vergüenza.

Germania se sonroja más.

—No me daba vergüenza, ¡eres un niño!

Romita se ríe.

—Voy a trabajar —anuncia Alemania doblando el periódico y mirando a Italia de reojo. Él le mira y le sonríe.

Alemania se acerca le da el beso habitual para el cual está entrenado como perro en los labios, y se levanta, llevándose su taza de café

El italiano como si nada, se vuelve al niño para que le acompañe a ver qué corbata pueden ponerle.

Germania agradece que le ignoren todos, carraspea un poco y muerde otro pedazo de pan.

* * *

 _Alguien por ahí pidió esta clase de cosas... cuando los sajones son unos casanova..._


	7. Chapter 7

Unos veinte minutos más tarde, Prusia abre la puerta de la casa riéndose de algo que cuenta España, Francia se ríe un poco a coro, abrazado de la cintura al español.

—Bueno, pues ya estamos aquí, quiero ver al monstruo que hizo que nos levantáramos en la madrugada —exclama el francés.

—EEEEh! familiaaa! —grita Prusia hacia las escaleras—. Voy a ver si les encuentro.

—Vale —Francia le sonríe girándose a España y sonriendo un poco, ligeramente nervioso.

Romano entra detrás de los otros dos, hablando con alguien por teléfono, a ese tono de voz en que hablan los italianos todo el tiempo... que es a puñeteros gritos exactamente.

España le da un beso en la mejilla a Francia cuando Roma sale corriendo y baja la mitad de las escaleras saltando con una corbata puesta ahora sí, Italia va detrás tranquilamente.

Francia gira la cabeza oyéndole bajar más que viéndole bajar y sonríe ampliamente cuando le mira, levantando las cejas. España parpadea flipando y Romita se queda congelado a mitad de las escaleras.

—Mon dieu... —susurra Francia tirando un poco de España para que se acerquen a las escaleras. Sigue sonriendo idiotilla.

Roma se sonroja y da un pasito atrás cayéndose sentado de culo en las escaleras cuando Italia llega a su lado.

El francés se acerca hasta ponerse al pie de las escaleras. Parpadea porque... el niño. Es un NIÑO para empezar y se parece mucho a España...

—Mon-dieu —repite marcando las palabras y pasándose una mano por el pelo, soltando a España.

—Míraloooo es... pequeñitito! —exclama España.

—Muy pequeñitititito —responde Francia subiendo las escaleras hacia él—. Pa... ¿Roma?

Romita se escurre un poco por las escaleras mirando a Francia fijamente, echándose atrás.

—A-Ave... —susurra muy suavemente

—No tiene idea de quién soy, ¿verdad? —pregunta Francia a Veneciano en latín, para que el niño entienda y luego lo mira y le sonríe aaaampliamente—. Ave. Yoy soy Franciae.

—No, no conoce a nadie —responde Italia, mirándole de reojo.

—F- Fr... —sonríe nerviosisimo. Francia se humedece los labios.

—Franciae —repite suavemente sentándose en un escalón—. Y ese de abajo es Hispaniae, vinimos a verte.

Roma desvía la mirada un milisegundo a España antes de volverse a mirar a Francia y sonreír escondiendo un poco la cabeza en los hombros, sonrojándose de nuevo.

El francés levanta una mano y se la pasa por el pelo suavemente.

—¿Me dejas cargarte?

—Q-quid?

—Levantarte en brazos —intenta de otra manera, haciendo el gesto.

—Ah... ehm... —traga saliva y asiente un poquito.

Francia sonríe más aún, encantado, tomándolo de debajo de los brazos y levantándole. Romita levanta los brazos y las piernas medio hecho bolita.

—No te asustes, no voy a hacerte daño —asegura sonriendo, mirando a Italia y luego a España. Le abraza cariñosamente contra si—. Vamos abajo a sentarnos y que nos cuentes TODO.

Roma levanta las cejas sin poder creer que le está abrazando, roooojo como una cereza, porque Francia es MUUUUUUY guapo, no se atreve ni a moverse. Romanito, finalmente, deja de gritar.

—Mamma mia... il nonno Roma? —pregunta gritando otra vez, mirándoles a todos.

Roma ni se entera, no se atreve a moverse. Italia asiente a su hermano sin cruzar la mirada con él.

—¿Quién te puso esos pantalones tan horribles? Al menos tuvieron la decencia de combinar bien la corbata —comenta Francia peinándole un poco más, bajando las escaleras y notando el sonrojo—. Mira que guapo está, Espagne...

—¡Es súper mono! —España se acerca a Francia y le hace un cariño en la mejilla antes de darle un beso.

—Y está sonrojadito... —se ríe Francia dándole un beso el del otro lado.

—¿Pero qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué está de ese tamaño? —pregunta Romano frunciendo el ceño y acercándose a mirarle un poco vacilante. Roma se cubre los ojos con las manos, sin saber qué hacer cuando le besan. Francia se ríe.

—Papa Roma avergonzado, quien lo dijera... —suelta contento acariciándole la espalda.

—Eh? —España recién lo nota—. OOooh! ¡Aun es más mono! —lo abraza a él y a Francia.

—¡Claro que lo es! —Francia se ríe abrazando más a Roma, dándole un beso a España—. Vamos a la sala, venga...

Romanito frunce más el ceño mirando a Veneciano, que le mira de reojo. Se acerca a él, para que le salude de beso y abrazo como siempre. El menor lo hace, claro, pero sin mirarle directamente a los ojos.

—Che succede? —es la primera pregunta de Romano a Veneciano, sin mala intención en realidad pero notando aaalgo raro.

—Nada... nada. Il nonno... estaba así ayer cuando volvimos de cenar. Romanito entrecierra los ojos.

—¿Y cómo es que se puso así? —pregunta.

—No lo sé, Germania estaba con él cuando pasó.

—Il macho patatas?

Asiente

—Jum! —se cruza de brazos—. ¿Y cómo se arregla?

—No lo sé, lleva así desde ayer —se encoge de hombros.

Romano parpadea mirando a España y Francia desaparecer con el niño en brazos hacia la sala. Mira a su hermano de reojo, que no le mira y baja los escalones dispuesto a seguirles.

Romanito se encoge de hombros, guardándose las manos en los bolsillos siguiéndole.

Romita sigue muy avergonzado en brazos de Francia y España porque son muuuuuuy guapos.

—Estás avergonzadito, no estés avergonzado —pide Francia sonriendo sentándose en el sillón grande de la sala, si el que tiene patas de perro marcadas. España se sienta del otro lado y Roma entreabre los dedos mirándoles a uno y otro.

—E-Es que... —"Es que sois muy guapos y me habéis dado un beso los dos" eso sería lo que diría si pudiera hablar, pero como no puede, se cubre otra vez con las manos.

—Ahh! ¡Mira que mono es! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te tratan? —pregunta el francés volviendo a peinarle.

—Está para comérselo —España le da otro beso. El francés le pone la mano en el estómago haciéndole cariñitos.

Roma se deja hacer por un lado muy contento y sin creer que pueda tener tanta suerte y por otro aún muy avergonzado y nervioso, al final se destapa un poquito la cara.

—Sois muy guapos... —susurra de forma casi inaudible. Francia, que para escuchar cumplidos tiene un oído casi tan fino como el de Austria, sonríe y se humedece los labios, sonriendo.

—No más guapos que tú... —le asegura. Romita sonríe muy ilusionado con eso un segundo y luego hace "iiih" y se esconde. Francia se ríe y le abraza pensando que es casi tan mono como Inglaterra. CASI...

—Eres tan liiindooo! Me gusta mucho de pequeño también —le asegura a España.

—Y a miiiii —asiente España abrazándoles otra vez… estamos en un bucle. Después de llenarle la cara y las manos de besos, Francia se separa una vez más, riendo.

—¿Cuéntanos pap... Roma, cómo te tratan? ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

—Yo... no lo sé —se ríe.

—¿Te acuerdas de algo? Mon dieu... ¿de qué año estaremos hablando? Papa de este tamaño... es los orígenes del imperio —razona Francia medio en latín medio en francés porque maldita lengua muerta se olvida—. ¡Helena!

—¡Quizás aún no conozca ni a mamá! —exclama España—. ¡Helena! —se acuerda de repente también.

—Helena, siempre quise mucho a Helena, era bonita... y tú también la quieres mucho —asegura Francia a Roma—. Eres pequeñoooo, me encantas.

—La... tu... ella... —le mira incrédulo/derrotado/desconsolado porque Francia le parece muy MUY guapo y seguro ella le prefiere.

—La conocí cuando era pequeño como tú... hace mucho que no la veo. Siempre te quiso a ti más que a nadie —le toca la nariz.

—Ella es... ¿de verdad? —ilusionadito.

—Pues claro que sí —España le despeina un poco.

—Tú eres el consentido de todos —asegura Francia mirando a España—. ¡Eres el Gran Imperio Romano!

—Germaniae dijo...

—¿Qué dijo Germaniae? —pregunta Francia frunciendo el ceño. "Como le haya dicho que él lo mata en el futuro, le corto los huevos!" Se asegura a si mismo.

—Eso...

El francés sonríe y le da un beso en la frente.

—No mintió en lo absoluto... pero para eso todavía falta, no te preocupes por ello.

Roma le sigue mirando embobadito

—Todos sabéis como seré de grande...

—Oui... —asegura el Francés—, te conoceremos muy bien y te querremos mucho siempre.

—¿Y por qué yo no?

—Porque ahora eres pequeñito —le peina otra vez y sonríe.

—Pero... —no lo entiende. Francia se muerde el labio porque no tiene idea de cómo explicar esto. Mira a España.

—No te preocupes por eso... —pide el español, que así resuelve mucho conflictos complejos.

—Por ahora, vamos a disfrutar el tamaño del que estás, ¿vale? —tranquiliza también el francés—. Cuéntanos que has hecho, ayer y hoy.

—Pues... —vacila moviéndose en la falda de Francia y le acaricia un poquito la rodilla. El francés le sonríe en automático, cerrándole un ojo ni siquiera con picardía especial, en un gesto de esos completamente naturales suyos.

—Ajá?

—Doislan me ha ... —se queda callado automáticamente.

—Doislan? —Francia entrecierra los ojos—. Oh. Deutschland. Allemagne, bien... ¿Qué hicieron? —pregunta.

—A... Al... —sigue idiotizado con el guiño de ojo. Francia se ríe un poco conociéndose bien esa reacción, si no es la primera vez que ve a alguien así de idiotizado. Se humedece los labios.

—Yo le llamo Allemagne, porque pronunciar Deutschland es complicado —explica acariciándole la mejilla con un dedo. Vuelve a sonrojarse y se echa un poco atrás. El francés parpadea leeentamente y mira a España.

—¿Estás viendo lo que yo estoy viendo? —pregunta encantado con la reacción. España sonríe de lado y le mira de reojo

—¿Qué te hizo Allemagne? —pregunta suavemente el francés.

—Vestirme... —susurra.

—Eso explica algunas cosas —asegura el francés que insiste que este atuendo no es digno de su padre. Romita se mira y se cubre un poco nervioso con ese comentario.

—No es verdad, estas muy guapo con esa corbata —suelta España pasándole una mano por encima de ella haciéndole un cariño.

—Yo hablo de los pantaloncillos... —aclara Francia revisándole las piernitas y los pantalones con desagrado, luego le mira a la cara—. Evidentemente tú estás MUY guapo como sea, mon amour.

—A mí no me gustan... —susurra con la cabeza medio escondidita en los hombros.

—¿Ves? Él mismo tiene el buen sentido de odiarlos igual que yo —Francia se ríe. Roma sonríe un poco con eso—. ¡Cómo olvidar las horas que pasábamos en el sastre eligiendo telas!

—Oh, ¡odiaba que hicierais eso! —protesta España riendo.

—Lo odiaba porque él carece un poco de ese sentido del buen gusto que tenemos tú y yo —dice "en secreto" acercándose un poco a él.

El romano levanta las cejas, nerviosito cuando se acerca, pero sonríe. El francés le da un beso rápido en la mejilla y vuelve a paralizarse un poco.

—¿Pica mi barba? Los niños suelen quejarse —sonríe de lado pasándose una mano por la mejilla.

El niño le mira fijamente y niega.

—¿Te gusta mi barba? —pregunta cambiando el tono.

Asiente un poco. Francia sonríe complacido con ello.

—Me alegra que te guste, a mí me gustan tus ojos miel y tu sonrisa.

Se sonroja más y deja caer la cara sobre España para que le esconda, el español se ríe y le pasa la mano un poco por la espalda.

—Dieu, esto no lo había previsto... —admite Francia que está divertido y encantado con este asunto.

—Yo tampoco, es como... muy pequeño, pero... es...

—Como tú y yo, mon amour... nada más, nada menos —complementa la frase—. A mí me encantaba Germania...

España asiente y le abraza, Roma levanta la cabeza con eso. Francia le mira y sonríe.

—Quid?

—¿A ti te gusta Germaniae?

Francia suspira.

—A mí me gustan prácticamente todos en mayor o menor medida.

—Dice que a mí también —susurra bajando la mirada sobre la falda de España ahora.

—¿Y no lo hacen?

Niega.

—Vaya... y quién te gusta? —pregunta Francia genuinamente intrigado.

Romita le mira y se sonroja y se muerde el labio, nervioso.

—¿Te da vergüenza decírmelo? —pregunta suavemente.

Se revuelve más sin mirarle y mira a España que le echa un poco sobre sí mismo.

—Vale, vale... no te mortifiques —responde Francia mirando a España, mordiéndose el labio.

—Vosotros sois muy guapos... —susurra otra vez.

—Tú también eres muy guapo y vas a ser mucho MUY guapo. ¿Ya desayunaste? —pregunta Francia de repente cambiando el tema.

—Alemañe me dio leche y el de pelo blanco picsa —asiente.

—Oh... buena comida al menos —asiente el francés—, ¿y dónde dormiste? —optaremos por el método de las preguntas

—Con... —aparta la mirada sin querer decirlo.

—¿Qué pasa, pequeño? —pregunta Francia con suavidad.

Roma niega y sonríe

—Puedes contarnos lo que sea, mon amour... sé que has estado mucho tiempo con Germania y sus hijos, pero... —se ríe—, nosotros te entendemos mejor

Sonríe y niega otra vez porque como le gustas mucho, Francia, quiere gustarte y no pienses que le gustan los demás. Francia hace los ojos en blanco y se ríe pensando que ya arreglaran esto más tarde y les contará todo lo necesario.

Romita intenta imitar al francés y guiñarle el ojo. Francia sonríe de lado y se humedece los labios. A España le parece... literalmente (constequehasidoélyomenegabaadecirloasí) de lo más cuchirequetemono y le abraza.

Y Alemania, siento decírtelo pero si realmente se quedara de este tamaño, creo que tendrías dificultades para ser tú el que se lo quedara.

Francia se ríe un poco más y ahora les abraza a los dos él, contento de tener a un padre tan HERMOSO de pequeño.

Roma levanta las cejas sin entender del todo lo que sucede y luego sonríe muy ilusionado pensando que le gusta a los dos y les ha enamorado con su guiño de ojo. Hay gente que no le gusta... eh... bueno, hay gente que no conoce.

—Che cosa?! —se escucha a Romano gritar afuera del comedor.

Francia levanta las cejas mirando a España con ese grito y separándose del abrazo. Roma y España se vuelven hacia ahí también, los cotillaaas.

—Vale, vale... no grito —se escucha en gritos aun y no se oye más.

—Anda... ¿qué habrá pasado? —pregunta el francés.

—Me enteraré después —se encoge de hombros España—. Y te cuento.

—¿Entonces tú no nos cuentas nada, Roma? —pregunta sonriendo un poco.

—Pues... —se rasca la cabeza—. Alemañe tiene un perrito que se llama Alguer y que se va a morir...

—¿Se va a morir? ¿Por qué? —pregunta el francés.

—Alguien malo lo va a matar —se encoge de hombros por que no se enteró del todo—. Me da pena...

—Vaya —Francia se encoge de hombros no tan interesado en esto—. ¿Jugaste ayer con el perro?

Romita asiente.

—No recuerdo que tuviéramos muchos perros en casa... recuerdo que había gatos, y yo tenía una vaca que se llamaba... Rosalia! —comenta España. Francia se ríe.

—A mí no me gustaba, era grande y me daba miedo.

—Sí que era grande, pero no daba miedo —responde España riendo también, Roma les mira sin saber de qué hablan.

—A ti, que no te daban miedo los animales con cuernos, yo la odiaba.

—No sé de qué habláis... —suelta Romita.

—Hablamos de cuando éramos pequeños.

—Ah... ¿Cómo erais?

—Oh, chico, que triste es esa pregunta —se desanima un poco España.

—¿Que no se acuerde? —pregunta Francia suavemente.

España asiente y Roma les mira desconsolado ahora.

—Es... extraño —murmura Francia acariciándole al niño la mejilla.

—Es un poco feo, una parte de nosotros está en... él, en que él sea quién es —explica España pasándole la mano por el pelo.

—No seríamos nada sin lo que es él, o fue él en algún momento

—Pero... pero... —Roma sigue desconsolado—. Es que no entiendo... no puedo recordar nada de lo que decís.

—Lo sé... Eso pasara una vez que crezcas... En otros tiempos.

—¿Por qué todos sabéis el futuro menos yo?

—Porque estamos en el futuro...

—Q-Quid? Pero eso... no se puede! ¿O sí? ¿Cómo se hace? ¿Me enseñáis?

—No, no se puede, es lógico que pienses que no se puede —explica Francia.

—En realidad nosotros tampoco sabemos cómo ha pasado —añade España.

—Pero ahora estás aquí y estás con nosotros.

—Oh... —un poco decepcionado porque la idea tenía gracia—. Ah! nadie me explica cómo se hacen las cosas —suspira derrotado.

—¡¿Qué no te han explicado?! —pregunta Francia levantando las cejas

—Alemañe dijo que me enseñaría a hacer rayos como Júpiter.

España levanta las cejas con eso.

—¿Rayos? Allemagne desde cuando sabe hacer rayos?

—Me dijo que los guarda en las paredes —explica mirándoles y ahora sintiéndose tonto.

—Será... oh, debe ser la electricidad.

Roma se revuelve porque esa palabra no la ha oído.

—Lo que hace que haya luz en el techo —aclara Francia.

—Yo no soy tonto, Helena me explica las cosas más difíciles y siempre las entiendo, dice que soy el más listo. No es justo cuando nadie me explica —protesta un poquito.

—No, claro que no es tonto... lo que no sabemos es qué es lo que no te explican, mon amour

—Pues eso de la lictricidad!

Francia se ríe un poco.

—Es un proceso complicado que incluso a nosotros nos cuesta trabajo entender.

—¡Germaniae me explicó de los acueductos y lo entendí!

—No te preocupes por la electricidad —pide el español.

—Los acueductos son una genialidad tuya. ¿Qué otra cosa no te ha explicado Allemagne?

—¿Una genialidad mía?

—Una de muchas, un invento tuyo —asegura Francia sonriendo.

—Vas a inventar muchas cosas —asegura España también.

—Vas a ser asombroso, Roma, no te preocupes por algunas cosas que no entiendes.

—¡Ya quiero serlo! —protesta saltando un poco

—¡Ya lo serás! —Francia le revuelve un poco el pelo

Roma sonríe.

—¿Y... qué hay que las chicas?

—Eh? —le mira inclinando la cabeza.

—Oui, con las chicas. ¿Ya te gusta alguien? Chicas o chicos... en tus tiempos. ¿Helena?

—Ah! —aparta la mira y niega de nuevo como quitándole importancia... España se muere de la risa. Francia se ríe también.

—Quid? —parpadea porque se ríen, sin entender y se sonroja un poquito, porque aun así, aunque ellos dos sean los más guapos que ha visto nunca, sí cree que Helena puso las estrellas en el cielo.

—Lo haces muy bien, Roma —admite Francia tocándole la nariz.

—¿Eh? ¿El qué?

—Eso que haces, que vemos. Eso es... tu preparación para ser todo un... —se pasa una mano por el pelo.

El romano parpadea un poco embobado con el movimiento y le imita sin darse sonríe y se humedece los labios, el pequeño lo hace también

—No, no —le detiene España, Roma le mira—. Mira... hazlo así —le enseña cómo es que lo hace cuando lo hace de forma lenta y obscena. Francia se muerde el labio y mira a Roma.

—Oh! —se sonroja de nuevo y lo intenta de una manera un poco más sutil y menos hábil.

—Mucho mejor, tiene que ser leeento, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Venga, inténtalo otra vez —ahora lo hace Francia. El chiquillo se sonroja un poco más y vuelve a hacerlo, está vez mucho más parecido a lo que hace de adulto.

—¡Eso es! —alaba Francia sonriendo y reconociendo el gesto.

—Ah! eso eees! —España le abraza muy contento—. A Germania se le caen los calzoncillos cada vez que te ve hacer eso.

—¿A Germa... y a Helena? —pregunta esperanzado.

—Ah, ¿pero no que Helena te daba igual? —sonríe España. Francia se ríe.

—Helena te adora, Roma, también lo usarás con ella...

—Bueno, ella... —se sonroja un poco y sonríe a Francia.

—¿Te preocupa que sepa que te gusta ella y que así pierda yo interés en ti? —pregunta Francia medio adivinando.

—Quid? —se pone nervioso como cuando Italia dijo a todos lo que hacía.

—Sé lo que haces y está bien hecho... solo tienes que ser más sutil en ello, esconderte mejor.

—Pero... —vacila nervioso porque todo el mundo parece entender todas sus estrategias secretas.

—Escucha, no te agobies, lo que pasa es que tú nos enseñaste esto a nosotros, todo... ya lo harás mejor —explica España.

—No nacimos sabiendo tus secretos, tú mismo nos los enseñaste. Como movernos, como pasarnos una mano por el pelo sensualmente o relamernos los labios, como conquistar chicas y chicos, todo eso... lo sabemos gracias a ti.

Roma baja la mirada, un poco frustrado porque eso significa que no tiene ninguna posibilidad.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta Francia notando en la cara que no está contento. Le vuelve a peinar un poco.

—Pues que... —se deja caer sobre él.

—Quoi, mon amour? —le besa la frente y el pelo con suavidad.

—Ya quiero ser grande.

—Yo aun no quiero que seas grande, me gusta que seas pequeñito, quiero enseñarte cosas... como tú me las enseñaste a mí —explica Francia acariciándole la espalda.

—¿Cuáles? —le mira de reojo.

—Cosas como esa, como lamerte los labios para que a Germania se le caigan los pantalones.

—Le da vergüenza que le vea el pene —se ríe y España se ríe también.

—Oh la laaa! ¡¿Y se lo viste?! —pregunta Francia sonriendo.

Sonríe más, enseñando los dientes malignillo y asiente.

—Anda... y yo pensando que solo había estado jugando con el perro —España le hace un poco de cosquillas a las que Romita salta y se esconde en Francia de ellas, quien se ríe.

—Mira tú, el que quiere ser grande... ¡ya estás haciendo cosas de grande!

—¿Y cómo fue que se lo viste? ¿Estaba vistiéndose?

Niega con la cabeza

—Mmm... ¿Te lo enseñó? —pregunta Francia levantando las cejas. España mira a Francia de reojo.

—Non! le da vergüenza —se ríe.

—Bueno, quizás se dio cuenta de que le daba vergüenza cuando ya te lo había mostrado —Francia se ríe también mirando a España y cerrándole un ojo.

—Se bañó conmigo y luego dormimos desnudos y está mañana se lo toqué! —se sonroja, riéndose.

—Espera... ¿qué cojones? —suelta España con las cejas en el cielo

—Es que claro que... mon dieu! ¡Sí, claro que tenía que ser así!, ¿Cómo conseguiste hacer todo eso con Germania? —pregunta Francia también impresionado.

—No se habrá pasado contigo, ¿verdad? —pregunta España frunciendo el ceño.

—Mira quien tiene inmediatamente pensamientos pederastas —susurra Francia para él en francés, muerto de risa.

—Quid? —parpadea sin entender a qué se refiere con pasarse.

—¡No me jodas, Francia! —protesta España empujándole un poco y sonriendo—. No, eran muy bestias, ya lo sabes...

—Yo solo digo... —responde pensando que Roma no tiene actitud de niño violado, aun así, le mira—. ¿Te... tocó el pene?

Romita parpadea y se sonroja con eso porque para él fue una derrota, frunce el ceño.

—¡Me dio un beso de amor!

Francia parpadea.

—¿Cómo te dio un beso de amor?

—¿Qué es exactamente un beso de amor? —pregunta España. Francia ahora si frunce el ceño pensando en el abrazo especial.

—Te... —vacila y se sonroja de nuevo, mirando a Francia.

—Me...

—¿puedodaruno? —pregunta en un susurro sin mirarle.

—Oh... vale —Francia sonríe, encantado, sin pensárselo un segundo siquiera.

Roma levanta las cejas y sonríe. Bien, no levantas dos palmos del suelo, llevas aquí menos de veinticuatro horas y ya vas a besar a tres personas ADULTAS. Estupendo.

Francia mira a España y sonríe de lado, pensando que... anda... veremos qué cosa hizo Romita con Germania.

El niño se pone de pie en sus rodillas y toma aire profundamente tratando de calmarse. Le pone las manos en las mejillas y le da el clásico beso en los labios sin pensárselo más, todo rojo como cereza otra vez.

Francia levanta un poco los labios respondiéndole un casto beso, poniéndole las manos en la cintura.

Al notarlo, Romita entreabre los suyos, cerrando los ojos, con el corazón muy acelerado.

Francia cierra uno de los ojos, espiándole un sonriendo un poquito en el beso y finalmente se separa de manera sumamente sutil, de esas que no te enteras que ha sido él el que se ha separado.

Roma parpadea sin saber exactamente... aunque no ha sido como Germania, Germania si fue un beso de amor. Francia entrecierra los ojos porque no está convencido de que el niño parezca convencido.

—¿Fue así? —pregunta con suavidad.

—Más o menos... también le di uno a Doislan, pero no se movió.

—Allemagne es como de palo siempre —se ríe —. ¿Te gustó más entonces el beso con Germania?

Asiente un poquito, apartando la mirada sonrojadito y sonriendo.

—Nadie antes se había quejado de mis besos —suelta Francia en falsito drama mirando a España.

—Oh, no te vas a poner a la altura de Germania, ¿verdad? —se ríe el español.

—Ah, non, non, tú lo has hecho muy bien —asegura Roma a Francia, agobiado.

—Mmm... —Francia le mira con sonrisita de lado. Roma le mira nervioso.

—A mí me gustas mucho y te quiero de verdad... y voy a quererte siempre, aunque te gusten más los besos de Germania —asegura sincero. Roma levanta las cejas y se sonroja agarrándose de la ropa con fuerza.

—Pero los besos de amor se los da a alguien más —añade España

—Tu novio es Germania... yo tengo una pareja también —asegura el francés.

—Pero... oh!

—Y Espagne es novio del gritón que estaba con nosotros. ¿Germania no te lo dijo?

El romano niega con la cabeza.

—Tampoco me extraña, pero... es por eso que le da vergüenza que le veas la verga —los viejos hábitos...

—Verga... —repite porque Helena no le ha enseñado esa palabra.

—Oh, estupendo, Francia —suelta España sarcástico, riéndose.

—Merde... —protesta Francia entre dientes porque no se había percatado.

—Dijo que cuando sea grande haremos sexo.

—¡Anda! ¿Eso dijo? —se ríe un poco y luego cae en la cuenta—, ¿y tú qué sabes qué es eso?

Romita asiente.

—¿En verdad? —entrecierra los ojos y luego mira a España que se encoge de hombros.

—¡No es justo eso! ¡A nosotros no nos explicó!

—Sí, pero no sé cómo es con dos niños... cuando lo hacen los animales es un niño y una niña... los perros y los conejos...

—Pues... cierto —asiente España. Francia se ríe mirando a Romita.

—¿Y quieres saber cómo es con dos niños?

Asiente bastante frenético un poco emocionado.

Francia levanta una ceja y mira a España que le mira de reojo

—Mmm... Vamos a ver... ¿tú qué dices, Espagne? —pregunta sonriendo hacia el español... una víctima más para enseñarle a la vista.

—No lo sé, no lo sé.. —sonríe y Romita les mira desconsolado, saltando un poco. Francia le mira de reojo y sonríe porque es que es tan mooooonoooooo. Le abraza.

—Papa no nos explicó a nosotros por algo... —apunta—, y mira que éramos insistentes.

—Iiiih —se sonroja de nuevo cuando Francia le abraza

—¿Entonces crees que deba verlo?

Francia mira a España mordiéndose el labio y sonriendo al ver el sonrojo, luego levanta las cejas.

—Así... Aprendimos nosotros, eso es innegable, aunque recuerdo bien que nunca veíamos nada —le acaricia el pelo a Romita y le da un beso en la frente.

—Sabes que va a querer verlo... TODO, ¿verdad?

Francia se ríe un poco.

—Tú y yo también QUERÍAMOS verlo todo. Y nos teníamos que conformar con ver un poco... O no ver nada

—Pero yo soy buenoooo —sonríe Roma.

—Ah, pues si eres buenoooo entonces... —le imita un poco España.

—Y muy muy muy buenooo que vas a tener que seguir siendo, eh... Quizaaas

—Claro —da otro saltito tan convencido, sonriendo con cara de pillo.

—¿Así sonreíamos nosotros? —pregunta Francia mirando a España, sonriendo—, y luego esperábamos que nos creyeran... ¿Cómo sugieres que hagamos esto?

A Roma le brillan los ojos muy emocionado, Francia le despeina un poco, mirando a España.

—Una probadita...

—¿Una probadita como qué? ¿Un beso?

—Nooon un beso no, yo ya sé dar besos! Más! Más! —pide el niño. Francia se encoge de hombros y se ríe.

—Más de un beso... ¿Qué tanto más de un beso quieres ver, eh? —le toca la nariz

—¡Pues todo!

—¡Todo! ¡Santa madre! —suelta Francia aparentando estar muy sorprendido.

—¡Pero eso no es para niños! —le sigue el rollo España.

—Para mí sí porque soy muy listo.

—No tiene nada que ver con que seas listo, Roma

—¿Con qué tiene que ver?

—Mmm... Tiene que ver con que, cuando uno es pequeño como tú, tiene que esforzarse para conseguir enterarse de algunas cosas.

—¿Esforzarme cómo? ¡Yo me esfuerzo mucho! —protesta frunciendo el ceño

—Cuando nosotros éramos de tu tamaño... Nuestro papa siempre nos echaba de donde estaba teniendo sexo con alguien y teníamos que ingeniárnoslas para verlo y aprender

—¿Y por qué queréis hacerme a mí una cosa fea que no os gustaba? —pucherito el muy manipulador. Francia saca el labio de abajo y le mira un poquito desconsolado.

—Porque...

—Es que... —España mira a Francia sin saber muy bien cómo responder a eso.

—Porque tienes que aprender eso también, es tan importante como la curiosidad que te da el sexo.

—¿El qué?

Francia vacila porque además su padre les regañaba un poco también por espiar, así que no puede decirle que aprender a espiar es algo muy bueno.

—¿A... Ingeniártelas? ¿Qué te dice Helena cuando se acuesta con alguien?

—Helena se acuesta conmigo.

España levanta las cejas con eso.

—¿Per-Perdona? —vacila Francia mirándole a los ojos. Roma se ríe con las caras de los dos.

—¿Lo veis? Soy muy listo.

—Entonces vas a tener que enseñarnos tú... ¿Qué haces con Helena exactamente?

—Ah, no os lo enseño si no me enseñáis —se cruza de brazos y sonríe.

Francia mira a España que se muerde el labio un poco preocupado

—Para que te enseñemos tienes que decirnos lo que sabes...

—Pues sé que es como con las chicas, que se dan besos de amor y se tocan y luego ya no sé.

—Funciona casi igual

—Pero los chicos no tienen pechos grandes

—Los pechos no son imprescindibles —responde España y Roma levanta las cejas como si no se le hubiera ocurrido que pudiera ser posible.

—Los chicos tenemos pechos planos, pero también son sensibles.

Roma levanta una mano con claras, pero OBVIAS intenciones hacia Francia, se detiene un segundo, le mira a los ojos, se sonroja un poco y se ríe. Francia le sonríe porque no pretendía en absoluto detenerle. Le hace un cariño en la mejilla.

—Es tu turno de contarnos algo de Helena

—Ella me enseña y yo hago las cosas como ella y soy así tan genial como ella —explica y al ver que Francia no tiene problemas, ahí va la mano de nuevo

Francia le acaricia con un dedo encima de la manita y sonríe dulcemente.

—¿y qué cosas son esas? —pregunta España.

—Todas, ella es la más lista y lo sabe todo

—Eso no es específicoooo —protesta Francia picándole una costilla para hacerle cosquillas —. Nosotros te hemos contado de los pechos. Roma da un salto y se ríe protegiéndose con los brazos.

—¡Pues me enseña todo! Todo lo que le pido, hasta tocar los pechos de las niñas-

—¿Le has tocado los pechos a ella? —pregunta Francia haciéndole un poco más de cosquillas

—Siiiiic —risas y se esconde de las cosquillas chillando.

Francia mira a España sin dejarle de hacer unas cuantas cosquillas. España le mira con cara de circunstancias porque ¡es que Roma es MUY pequeño!

—¿Y... Helena te ha tocado a ti? —pregunta Francia casual, también agobiado con esto, sin dejar de sonreírle o picarle para que se siga riendo.

—Siiiiic! —chilla de nuevo y como no vayas con cuidado, te va a hacer daño, Francia, que es un bestia

—¿Dónde te ha tocado? —pregunta dejándole de hacer unas pocas de cosquillas, porque a Canadá solía darle hipo.

—Ah! ¡No te digo si no me decís!

—Funciona igual que con las chicas, son besos y caricias y luego... Es como con las chicas. Casi igual.

—¿Casi igual cómo?

Francia vacila y mira a España de reojo otra vez, buscando un poco de ayuda.

—Pues como va a ser... ¿Cómo se hace con las chicas, a ver?

—Ellas tienen un agujero especial que los niños no tienen.

—¿Y qué pasa en ese agujero?

—Pues que... da gustito —se sonroja.

Francia podría comérselo, sonríe y le abraza. Romita le hace bolita escondiéndose y España se ríe un poco porque dicho así y está tan avergonzadito.

—Eres muy monoooo... —Francia sonríe—, me encantas.

España le acaricia la cabeza.

—Los hombres hacemos algo así también... Que nos da gustito.

—¿Nada más es tocarse el pene? —pregunta el pequeño. Otra vacilación por parte de Francia.

—Hay muchas cosas y hay que saber hacerlo, como con los pechos —explica España más ambiguamente. Francia le sonríe volviendo a peinarle un poco.

—Y tú eres un niño grande que sabe muchas cosas, eh?

—En realidad los pechos... es fácil porque Helena los tiene igual que yo, ¡así que cuéntame con el pene!

—¿Los tiene igual que tú? —Francia levanta una ceja... Helena era pequeña también entonces. España no lo entiende del todo sin caer en ello entonces

—Bueno, un poquito más, porque es una niña y dice que le van a crecer —es que me imagino a Roma como de seis... y a Helena como de doce.

Francia sonríe un poco, tranquilizándose con esto, porque por alguna razón tenía idea de Helena maaaaás grande, como él la recuerda.

—¡Ella es una niña también! —exclama España cayendo en ello. Francia asiente mirándole.

Roma le mira parpadeando sin entender del todo y España lo abraza porque lo había asustado mucho.

—No dudo que tenga más... Experiencia que él, pero... —asiente Francia abrazándolos a los dos, porque también se había asustado.

Roma no entiende el sandwich... ¡pero le gusta!

—Los quiero muchísimo —suelta Francia

—Y yoooo —responde España y van a hacer a Roma una etiqueta.

Francia se separa un poco después de reírse y notar que el niño se queda un poco sin aire. España también lo hace con naturalidad al notarlo y Romita les mira a los dos, riéndose

Francia le despeina un poco cariñosamente y mira a España ahora.

—¿Y ahora? ¿Me enseñáis? —insiste Roma dejándole despeinarle, cerrando los ojos.

—¿Tú qué dices, Espagne?

—Digo que... —suspira porque por otro lado sabe que Roma no va a dejar de darles la lata hasta que le expliquen, seguro, sabiendo cómo era.

—Hay que... Decirle —tono de "decirle algo" al menos, el español asiente y el romano suelta un grito de júbilo con eso. Francia se ríe un poco más—. Pero tienes que entender que es una conversación de grandes

—¡Yo soy grande!

—No he dicho que no... —le sonríe riendo

—¡Entonces no hay ningún problema! —vuelve a mirarles a ambos esperanzado

Francia mira a España otra vez en busca de ayuda y valora mentalmente qué pasaría si se lo explicaran tal cual.

—Ehm... —vacila España tampoco sin saber muy bien qué decir

—¿Es que os da vergüenza? —pregunta Romita mirándoles a los dos.

—¿Un... Poco? —responde Francia sin saber bien qué decir.

—Más o menos... —responde España también.

—Noooooon! ¡No es verdad! —Roma se ríe y los otros dos con él.

—Ah, non?

—Non! Sé que no porque no os ponéis nerviosos ni rojos como Germaniae.

—¡Eres terrible! —exclama Francia sin dejar de reírse.

—Non, soy adorable —gran sonrisa del pequeño—. Vengaaaa —protesta impaciente.

—Y lo sabes, eso me gusta —asegura el rubio, España le hace un cariño en la cara.

—Mira, solo podemos decirte que tiene que ver con el culo, ¿De acuerdo? —acaba por confesarle el español al final porque... siempre tiene que contarlo todo y no ve un motivo real para no decírselo en realidad. Romita inclina la cabeza y hace una cara rara con eso.

—Suena un poco raro, pero así es —indica Francia sonriendo.

Romita salta del sofá de repente y sale corriendo dispuesto a buscar a Germania para preguntarle eso, porque aunque Francia es súuuuuper guapo, el que le dio un beso de amor y le dijo que se acostaban fue Germania, que por cierto aun está intentando pasar desapercibido en la casa y no morirse del sonrojo a cada tres minutos cuando ve al italiano, intentando camuflarse con la pared. Pega un buen salto cuando escucha al pequeño romano acercarse a él, sonrojándose ipso facto.

—¡Ya sé cómo funciona! —exclama entrando a la cocina corriendo y casi se cae por no mirar—. ¡Ya sé cómo funciona! ¡Me lo han explicado!

—¿Q-Que te han explicado? ¿De qué hablas?

—¡Como es el sexo con dos niños!

—¡No se puede tener sexo con los niños! —sí, escuchó mal.

—¡Sí se puede!

—¡No! ¡No voy a tener sexo contigo! ¡Ni con nadie más!

Romita se queda congelado con eso, de nuevo no es fácil que te digan que no. Se le borra la sonrisa.

—¡Eres un NIÑO! —se sonroja.

—Pero tú dijiste... —susurra.

—¿Qué dije?

—¡No me importa! ¡Ni creas que quería contigo!

Germania aprieta los ojos y se le acerca.

—¡Los chicos de afuera son muuuuucho más guapos que tú y me han enseñado los dos y ellos sí que quieren conmigo!

—¿Cuáles chicos? ¡¿Tus hijos?! Rom!

—¡No son mis hijos! —sale corriendo otra vez hacia la sala. El sajón se va tras él.

—Rom! Espera, por Odín.

Se para en mitad del pasillo y le mira de brazos cruzados con esa mirada que heredó Romano. Germania se detiene con esa mirada, no crean que no.

—No te enfades… ¡Pero es que mírate! ¡Eres un niño! ¿Cómo voy a hacer... quién te dijo como se hacía?

—¡Tú vas a arrepentirte de esto!

—Rom, cálmate! —pide cambiando el modo de chillido tsundere a uno mucho más suave

—Me da igual lo que digas. Voy a ser el mayor héroe del mundo y todos me van a querer.

—Sí que te van a querer y yo también, pero... —se pone en cunclillas—. Ahora mismo... ¿Quién te dijo cómo?

—Hispaniae.

—Ven, ven aquí —le pide haciendo un gesto, él se acerca aun de brazos cruzados.

—¿Qué te explicaron?

—Como se hace y como lo hacen ellos y todos los secretos.

—O-Oh... E-Eso... Es una cosa... Y... ¿Qué o-opinas? —se sonroja

—¿Qué opino de qué?

—En general, no te ha... ¿Parecido raro?

—Non, es como me lo imaginaba —miente. Germania parpadea y levanta las cejas.

—Oh... Bueno, era de esperarse

Roma levanta las cejas y descruza un poco los brazos con eso, mirándole porque era mentira y que ni lo piense dice mucho de lo que piensa de él.

—A-Aun así eres un niño, deberíamos jugar a algo o algo así, no pensar en eso.

Traga saliva y se revuelve un poquito con esto.

—Yo quiero volver con Helena —susurra sinceramente dándose cuenta de ello.

—¿Con... Helena?

Le mira un segundo y luego se mira los pies. Asiente

—¿No te gusta estar conmigo?

—Sic, pero ya quiero volver a casa con ella también y venir aquí otro día.

—Pues... No se puede.

Le mira y se queda desconsolado un instante, esa cara de DRAMA. PURO DRAMA LATINO. El alemán le toma del beso y le acerca para abrazarle

—¡Yo sí puedo! ¡Siempre puedo volver a casa por muy lejos que vaya! —exclama asustándose un poco más, pero con determinación.

—A casa si podemos ir, pero Helena...

—¡La encontraré! —se gira y se dirige a la puerta de la casa.

—Nein, Nein... Espera Rom —le detiene de la cintura y le carga.

—¡Eeh! —protesta porque no le gusta que le levanten del suelo.

—No patalees.

—¡Déjame en el suelo, sé andar solo, no soy un niño pequeño!

—Ya lo sé pero no puedes irte ahora, Rom —sufre un poco.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque estamos muy lejos y yo... Quiero que te quedes conmigo.

—¡Y yo quiero ir con ella!

—¡No puedes ir con ella! Ella... Está de viaje.

—No lo está. Voy a ir con ella digas lo que digas. Ella es mi familia y mi hogar. Es hora de volver, estará preocupada.

—No lo esta, Rom. Helena no está preocupada porque... ¡Porque no!

—¡Claro que está preocupada!

Germania suspira sin saber bien cómo manejar esto. Roma le mira, porque no le cabe en la cabeza que Helena NO esté preocupada de él.

—En realidad... no sé dónde está Helena ni si... Está preocupada.

—Si lo está —repite convencido. Germania se muerde el labio.

—Es muy probable. Yo lo estaría.

—Entonces hay que ir a buscarla.

—No podemos ir a buscarla hoy.

—¿Por qué?

—Es tarde y tú casa está muy lejos de aquí.

—No es tarde, ¡No es ni medio día!

—Hay que prepararnos, conseguir como llegar y... Saber a dónde ir. ¿Por qué no le mandamos un mensajero y pedimos mejor que ella venga por ti?

—Yo sé bien como ir y un mensajero va a tardar más, ¡Eso es muy peligroso para ella!

—Rom, es que estamos MUUUUY lejos, hay que hacer preparativos de viaje y esas cosas. Por qué no vamos a decirles a los otros sobre esto de ir con Helena.

—¿Por qué no quieres que vaya? —frunce el ceño.

—No quiero que no vayas, lo que quiero es que te quedes.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque... Me gusta tenerte aquí y... —se sonroja.

A Romita le cambia la cara y de repente sonríe que de nuevo abrazándole del cuello. Germania parpadea y levanta las cejas dejándose abrazar... y sonrojándose más.

—Yo también te quiero.

—¡N-No dije que te quería! — le abraza igual porque es pequeñito y... mono.

—Sí lo dijiste —sonríe sin soltarle.

—No es verdaaaad! — protesta apretando los ojos .

—Siiiiic —se ríe y le restriega la cara por encima.

El germano se revuelve sin entender como este niño tan tan pequeño consigue ponerle nervioso, joder, si solo es un NIÑO. Como Prusia o Austria o... Salvo que un niño como Prusia o Austria no se separaría un poco y te besaría en los labios. Se queda congelado. Pero congelado abriendo los ojos aún más sin ser capaz de quitarle de sus labios. OTRO BESO A UN NIÑO, GERMANIA!

Romita abre los suyos para conseguir otro beso de amor como el de ayer y ahí va, al precipicio... Entreabriendo los labios también y volviendo a rozarle un poco con la lengua.

Va a durar el beso un millón de años en lo que Roma vuelve a hacerse adulto. Un adulto sexy y desnudo en sus brazos. Germania se siente perfectamente culpable de besarle así, pero no puede evitarlo, profundizando cada vez más el beso con los ojos cerrados y sintiéndolo cada vez mas pecaminoso, prohibido e incorrecto

Y cada vez más experto y parecido a como normalmente le besa, con la boca del tamaño correcto haciendo los movimientos precisos. Germania se pierde del todo soltando un gemidito y asustándose a sí mismo al oírlo. Roma sonríe con eso insistiendo más, ya sujetándose por su propio pie.

Es que a Germania pierde del toooodo la cabeza, cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar, para cuando se separan el romano tiene hasta barba... y ha reventado toda la ropa.

—Aaaaah! —grita del susto Germania empujándole. Roma parpadea y sonríe, mirándose a si mismo de arriba abajo.

—Eres... Eres... Eras... Eras!

Se pasa una mano por el pelo moreno de la cabeza y luego por el del pecho.

—¡Eras un niño!

—Sí que lo era —nota.

—¡Y ya no lo eres! —se le acerca y le abraza aliviado, el romano se ríe y le abraza de vuelta—. Helena, verdammt! ¡La mataste TÚ! ¡¿Qué querías que te dijera?! —protesta apretándole contra si.

—Eso no, me hubiera destruido —le acaricia la espalda.

—Ya lo sé.

—Ojala no vuelvas a hacerte pequeñito nunca más... ¿Cómo pasó eso?

—No tengo ni idea... ¿no te gustaba de pequeñito? —se vuelve a reír, sin soltarle.

—Hacías preguntas.

—Todo el tiempo... lo sé, así soy. Cuando crecí aprendí a controlarme un poco y ser más manejable

—¿Esta es la versión tuya que es más manejable? —pregunta girando la cara a mirarle y sonriendo un poquito de lado.

—Por supuesto. Manejable y controlado —sonríe.

—Querías sexo conmigo y eras un CRÍO.

—Oh, sic —se ríe.

—¡Y me besaste! —sigue protestando.

—Y te gustó tanto que me volviste adulto.

—¡Yo no te volví nada!

—Claro que sí, mírame —se señala a sí mismo.

—Tú eres el que estaba tontamente siendo un niño

—No sé cómo pasó eso, tú eres el que sabe de magias raras.

—Tonto e incrédulo —sonríe un poco más con eso.

—Quid?

—Eres, tonto e incrédulo de la magia. No saber hacer ninguna —le acaricia la barbita con la nariz.

—Tú tampoco sabes hacer ninguna —cierra los ojos siguiendo el cariñito.

—Sí sé hacer una muy avanzada —se sonroja un poco.

—¿Cuál?

—Una que requiere despellejar a un romano a la luz de la luna —se sonroja un poco más.

—¡Despellejar! —risas.

—Cállate.

—Yo también hago una magia poderosa entonces.

—No es verdad, tu solo haces porquerías —le separa un poquito.

—Nah —le guiña un ojo y vuelve a besarle, esta vez se lo devuelve sin remordimiento.

* * *

 _Y hasta aquí, gracias por leer, esperamos que te haya gustado._


End file.
